


Survivor

by tetsuyacchi



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire, District 4, F/M, Finnick deserved better, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, I don't take credit for hg, OC - winner of 68th hunger games, Pandora - Original Character, Quarter Quell, Romance, Tributes, blackpink - Freeform, jennie is faceclaim for OC, only Pandora, originally written for wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuyacchi/pseuds/tetsuyacchi
Summary: "I won my Games because I was strong. I plan on surviving because I have hope."Pandora Lee had beaten the odds and was crowned Winner of the 68th annual Hunger Games. Though, after the rebellious acts of District 12 in the 74th Games, Pandora could feel a storm brewing, and when the Quarter Quell is announced, all her worst fears come true.Pandora, alongside her fellow District Four Tribute Finnick, must beat the odds once again and survive blood-thirsty Tributes, rebel plans and President Snow's vengeful ire.OC/Finnick Odair {romance}Catching Fire → Mockingjay





	1. SURVIVOR

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the tags, this was originally written for wattpad, and so some of the formatting choices won't work over her on ao3, but I'll try and make it work :)
> 
> The faceclaim for Pandora is Jennie from BLACKPINK, but I don't go into too much detail, so imagine who you wish if you prefer, though Pandora is Jennie in my head.
> 
> Check out the original for all the graphics included; https://www.wattpad.com/story/181754794-survivor-hunger-games-%E2%96%B9-finnick-odair

 

 

 

 

 **Jennie Kim** _as_ **Pandora Lee**

_**The Black Mamba** _

 

"I won because I was strong. I'll survive because I have hope."

 

 

 

 

 **Sam Claflin** _as_ **Finnick Odair**

_**The Capitol Darling** _

 

"We'll make it out of here and start a whole new life together. I promise."

 

 

 

 

 **Jena Malone** _as_ **Johanna Mason**

**_The Bitter Victor_ **

 

"The only person I care about is in this Games with me. They can't hurt me anymore."

 

 

 

 

 **Zendaya** _as_ **Iris Lennox**

**_The Fallen Tribute_ **

 

"I want you to win this Games, Dora. I only wish I could be there with you."

 

 

 

 

 **Jennifer Lawrence** _as_ **Katniss Everdeen**

**_The Mockingjay_ **

 

"I can see why they call you the Black Mamba. Allies?"

 

 

 

 

 **Josh Hutcherson** _as_ **Peeta Mellark**

**_The Boy in Love_ **

 

"I don't think you're a bad person. I think you're someone who did what they could to survive."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_"Let the 75th annual Hunger Games begin!"_ **


	2. Winner of the 68th Hunger Games

**_Things can change as quickly as they can happen._ ** _Pandora understood this better than anybody. One minute, she'd been kissing the love of her life, and the next they were gone._

_Pandora had been out getting supplies for both herself and Iris. She'd only spotted Tomek from District 5, who was walking down the streets below with a sword strapped to his back. Pandora was jumping from the rooftops unnoticed and so she'd disregarded the boy as a threat for now._

_If the District 5 tributes got any closer to where Pandora had set up a base, she'd take them both out before anything could happen._

_Pandora had decided to set up base behind a rooftop doorway, out of sight from anybody above and the building was right next to the arena's forcefield, meaning nobody could attack them from behind. So far, nobody had managed to find them, and so Iris hadn't had to leave._

_Pandora only left for supplies and to take out any of the tributes that she felt were too dangerous to leave alive. She had four deaths on her conscience already._

_The young boy from District 11, Henri, had panicked when he'd seen her and tried piercing her with an arrow. Pandora had commended him on his eyesight - nobody had spotted her since the games had started - but had thrown her knife straight into his throat in retaliation._

_She'd only stopped long enough to hear the cannon confirm her kill before leaping to the next building and disappearing from sight._

_Riley and Eshe from District 7 had both been killed in cold blood. She'd known they were hunting her and Iris down, something they'd made clear during training._

_Pandora had tracked them for a whole day throughout the derelict city before cutting their throats as they slept. She'd taken their weapons and supplies back with her to their hide-out._

_The rest of the Careers were next on her list. She'd already killed Cole while he had been guarding the cornucopia and knew the others were after her in retaliation._

_Both Iris and herself had ran from the initial bloodbath to find safety, and Pandora had snuck back during the night to get any weapons or supplies they'd needed. Cole would have noticed the missing items on his next stock check and so she'd killed him and fled as the cannon sounded._

_Pandora scaled the tall building that housed their hide-out. She was eager to see Iris after being gone for the whole day and knew she'd love the bread she'd pilfered from District 7's supplies._

_Once at the top, Pandora made her way toward the small roll of bedding that lay on the floor. She whistled a three-note tune to warn Iris that she was back._

_Pandora had stressed the need for Iris to stay on her guard. It didn't matter that she'd found them a safe place, nothing was safe in the arena, and Pandora knew the only reason this building hadn't yet been bombed or destroyed was that there were still plenty of tributes in the arena._

_Once more died, Pandora knew the Gamemakers would begin pitting the arena against them in order to draw them out. It was only a matter of time._

_"Dora!" Iris said in relief once she saw Pandora was back._

_Pandora sent her a small smile, "Hey. Guess what I found."_

_Iris looked excited, something Pandora didn't understand; how could she still smile so brightly while surrounded by death?_

_Pandora took off her rucksack and brought out the bread she'd stolen. There were four small rolls that looked fresh and soft, likely given to Riley and Eshe from a generous Capitol sponsor._

_Iris' eyes lit up and she jumped in her spot, "Bread! Oh, Dora, I'm so hungry. Thank you!"_

_Pandora smiled at Iris fondly and threw her the rolls that were wrapped in some netting she'd crafted, "Here, have at it. I already had my fill on the way."_

_That was a lie, but Pandora knew Iris needed the food more than she did. It was her little secret. Well, alongside the rest of the population that were watching._

_Iris grinned before she sat down on her sheet and began devouring the bread rolls. Pandora sat down next to her and rubbed her sore fingers._

_Scaling buildings without a pick left her fingertips rough and scabbed. Her hands had always been soft from living in the fishing district of Four, but now they were calloused and blood-stained._

_Pandora was lost in her thoughts and it was only a kiss on the cheek that brought her out of it. She turned to Iris and raised a brow. "What was that for?" she asked._

_"For the bread. It was lovely, thank you."_

_Pandora snorted and turned back to her hands, "Whatever. You needed to eat before you died of starvation. What a lame way to go," she mumbled._

_Iris wrapped her arms around Pandora's neck and began kissing her neck. Pandora chuckled, "And what's this for? You don't expect more, do you? They were all I had, I'm afraid."_

_"This is for looking after me, Dora. I can't imagine how hard it is for you, I'm sorry I'm so weak." Iris whispered between kisses. Pandora turned her head and kissed Iris on the lips, hard._

_When she pulled back, Iris was panting, and her cheeks were flushed. Pandora chuckled in amusement, "Well, if that's the thanks I get, then you're welcome."_

_Iris pulled Pandora in for another kiss, this one sweeter than the first. "I love you, Dora. I love you so much," she whispered against Pandora's lips._

_Pandora smiled, "I love you too."_

_Iris grinned in happiness. "I wish I'd have been born in Four, maybe then we could have gotten married, in secret of course, and I could have worn a lovely blue dress that matched the sea-" Iris words were cut off as she coughed, blood splatting against Pandora's cheek._

_Pandora watched wide-eyed as blood dribbled from Iris' lips. Iris' gaze was on Pandora and her eyes were filled with fear as her hands shakily reached toward the arrow that was pierced through her chest._

_Pandora tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too late, and her bloody hands clutched Iris' own as the light left her eyes._

_Pandora glanced behind the slumped figure in her arms and saw Iris's fellow district tribute from 3, Fritz, who stood with his bow raised._

_She didn't wait for an explanation and before the boy could blink, she threw a knife straight into his throat. Fritz fell to his knees and lifted his hands to his neck, frantically trying to stop the bleeding. Pandora knew what she was doing, and had stabbed him in a place lethal enough to incapacitate him, but not enough to kill him._

_She turned back to Iris and tears began falling down her cheeks at her love's lifeless gaze. She gently lay her on their bedding and bent to kiss her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I love you, Iris, I love you so much."_

_Pandora could still hear the frantic choking and cries of Fritz behind her but ignored him as she clutched Iris' bloody hand._

_On her wrist lay her tribute token, a bracelet Pandora had gifted the girl as a child. It was a thin length of white rope wrapped around three times and held together by a small conch shell._

_Pandora gently unclasped the bracelet and wrapped it around her wrist, next to her own tribute token. It was a thin wire bracelet that held a small gem at its centre. A gift Iris had given Pandora when she'd come to District Four on one of her Father's work-related visits._

_Pandora rubbed her thumb across the two bracelets._

_Sniffing and wiping away her tears, Pandora got up from beside Iris's body and turned to face Fritz._

_The boy was still floundering on the floor with her knife sticking out of his throat. Pandora walked over and crouched down next to him. Fritz' eyes were wide with fear at what Pandora would do next. She stared at him blankly before she spoke._

_"I wasn't going to kill you, because you were from District 3. I wasn't going to kill you, because Iris had told me you were a good person. I wasn't going to kill you, Fritz, because you'd left us alone."_

_Fritz began crying at Pandora's words, but she felt no sympathy for the older boy. Not when Iris lay dead only a couple feet behind them._

_Pandora leaned in closer to Fritz' face and whispered out her next words, "I wasn't going to kill you, Fritz. But you've left me no choice."_

_With her piece said, she grabbed onto the knife that was still pierced into his neck and slashed it sideways, cutting open the rest of Fritz' neck. Blood spurted out onto Pandora's face, but she didn't flinch. She simply watched as the light died out in Fritz' eyes the same way it did with Iris minutes before._

_It was after Iris' death that Pandora became what she was famous for. Pandora had had no qualms with killing other tributes before, but Iris' death had broken her, and instead of killing tributes quickly with a knife to the throat, she left them to die by mutts._

_She tracked any sign of the mutts - which for this games, were venomous snakes and scorpions that hid in the crevices of buildings and walkways - and found where they grouped in large numbers._

_Days past, and she tested her theory out on Tomek from District 5. It was only down to them and the careers now, and Pandora wanted the whole games over and done with and quickly._

_She'd led Tomek through the city streets, watching from above as he flinched at every noise she made to get him to run faster, believing there was someone chasing him from behind._

_Once he took shelter inside the building she'd scouted, Pandora jumped onto the roof before sliding down the wall and locking the door from the outside. She'd removed the lock from inside the day before, so he couldn't escape. The room had windows, but Pandora had boarded them up and nailed them tight._

_There was no escaping the room._

_She'd escaped back onto the roof and waited, hearing the frantic wiggling of the doorknob and the banging against the door. Tomek's screams had been next, and Pandora had only waited long enough to hear the cannon sound above before fleeing._

_She'd used the same method against the careers. It was down to her, Mallory, Alec and Zara. Four tributes left. Pandora knew they were hunting her down as they scoured the city for where she was hiding. They would have seen Iris' face in the sky and knew she'd be on the move and alone. Easier prey._

_As if._

_She'd jumped down from the building she was watching them from and ran into the building opposite, making sure she was seen by all three careers. They'd seen her figure run into the building and gave chase. Pandora had made sure to run slower than normal, so they wouldn't lose sight of her._

_As she reached the floor she'd wanted, she ran into a room and slammed the door shut just as the careers had reached the top of the stairs, letting them know which room she'd fled to._

_Once inside, Pandora had leapt onto the wall and slipped herself into the air vent. She heard the room door bang open from inside the vent and began silently sliding her way through._

_It'd taken her almost 10 seconds to reach the end of the vent and she knew the careers would realise she wasn't in the room by now. There were only so many hiding places in one room._

_She was back in the hallway outside the room and Pandora slammed the door shut and locked it as fast as she could. Banging reached the door immediately but Pandora knew they wouldn't be able to break it down in time. Neither would they be able to climb into the vent quickly enough._

_Not with what was hiding inside that room._

_Alec's shouts were loud, and the banging continued on the door, drawing the group of mutts from their hiding spots and toward the three tributes._

_Pandora waited in the hallway in anticipation but let out a breath once she heard the screaming. Finally._

_A cannon was heard immediately, and Pandora guessed one of them had been taken off guard by the mutts. She waited another few minutes while screams rang through the air before it went silent. Two more cannons were heard from outside the building._

_Pandora wanted to relax now it was all over, but her body was shaking with adrenaline and from exhaustion._

 

**_"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the winner of the 68th annual Hunger Games. Miss Pandora Lee."_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a little flashback chapter of Pandora's time in her own Hunger Games. The next chapter will be the revealing of the Quater Quell and Finnick's appearance.
> 
> Pandora and Iris' relationship is important to her character arc, and Finnick's too. It taught Pandora loss, and this is one of the reasons she's protective of those she loves. It also taught Finnick patience and understanding. The poor boy fell in love with Pandora before she'd entered the games and he had to watch her love another and go through them dying.


	3. The Quarter Quell

**Finnick woke up to the sound of Pandora's screams.**

He jumped out of bed and ran toward her room, throwing open the door to see the girl crying on her bed, the sheets twisted around her legs as though she'd been thrashing about.

"Pandora! Pandora, wake up!" he pleaded. When the girl still didn't wake, Finnick cupped her face in his hands, "Dora, please. You're safe. It's okay."

Pandora's eyes flickered behind her eyelids before they shot open and she gasped. Finnick shushed her as she clung to him and cried.

Her nightmares were always worse when the annual reaping came around each year. The memories of her own times within the games left a deep scar upon her psyche.

As Pandora began to come around, Finnick rubbed his thumb soothingly along her collarbone, knowing it helped calm her down.

"Finnick," Pandora whispered. 

"Shh, I've got you," he assured her. After a few more minutes of Pandora's sniffles, Finnick spoke up.

"Iris?" he asked softly.

Pandora didn't reply, her head was still tucked into Finnick's neck, but she nodded minutely.

Finnick sighed and began running his hands through her wavy hair. He knew Pandora still mourned over Iris, and despite the way his own heart ached with that fact, he knew Pandora wasn't quite over the other girl's death. She wasn't ready to deal with all his own feelings too.

"It's okay, Dora. I'm here, it's just a nightmare. It'll pass."

Pandora took a few calming breaths before looking up at Finnick, "Thanks, Finn. I'm sorry I'm such a mess," she chuckled, trying to joke about the situation.

Finnick hummed and tried lightening the mood. "A mess? You could never be a mess, Dora," he winked.

Pandora giggled and raised a brow, "Oh? And you'd know all about looking a mess, wouldn't you, Odair?"

Finnick let out an over-dramatic gasp, his hands flying to his chest in mock offence. "A mess? Me?  _The_  Finnick Odair? I'll have you know I'm very much the eligible bachelor,  _thank you very much_."

Pandora giggled at his silliness and her heart warmed knowing he was trying to help take her mind off of her nightmare.

She sat back further onto her bed, Finnick now sitting at the bottom, shirtless. Pandora mentally shook her head at his state of undress - it was a normal affair in the household. The two had been best friends since he'd mentored her alongside Mags for her Games and were comfortable enough around one another to be themselves.

Pandora's nightmares after her Games had been so severe that she hadn't been able to live on her own anymore. She had no living family left, and her only friends were the other Victors of District Four and Johanna over in District Seven.

She'd been paranoid and unable to live her life normally. District Four ironically only had four living Tributes left - herself, Finnick, Mags and Annie - and so they'd all decided to live in Victor houses that were next to one another.

Finnick had moved into Pandora's place - although he still had his own house next-door - while Mags lived across from him, and Annie across from her.

Unlike most Victors, who often chose a life of comfort or luxury after their games, Pandora hadn't stopped training. She could admit to herself that she was too paranoid about those around her and felt that her normal routine - wake, shower, train, swim, visit friends, train, sleep - was comforting and the monotony of it kept her sane.

She'd visited many Capitol parties alongside Finnick - although it was mostly out of necessity, being Victors - Pandora never enjoyed these and often spent her time in the corner with Johanna, the two of them trading snide remarks and insults about everyone else at the party.

Pandora broke the light atmosphere, "It's soon," she whispered.

Finnick wrapped his arm around her in support, "I know. But you'll do fine.  _We'll_  be fine." He sighed, "Besides, there's not much we can do, Dora."

Pandora nodded her head, knowing it was true. She hated the reaping not only because it brought up bad memories and fuelled her nightmares, but because it was another year of getting attached to Tributes only to send them to die.

Pandora tried every year to not get attached, but when you're buttering up the Capitol's citizens for sponsors it's hard not to root for her Tributes. Besides, even if they did win, it didn't make things any easier.

The last person Pandora had mentored was Annie Cresta. Pandora had only been a mentor for a year when Annie was reaped.

She'd known the girl from school, although not the best of friends, she was a lovely girl who was shy and soft-spoken. Pandora had felt like a monster sending her into the Games - regardless of whether it was her fault or not.

When Annie had won, Pandora had felt the weight of the world lift from her shoulders. Her Tribute had won. She'd managed to save somebody.

But with this happiness soon came guilt and pity. Poor Annie Cresta, who had trusted Pandora to mentor her through the Games and come out alive, had suffered a fate worse than death.

Pandora could remember seeing Annie's face when her fellow District Tribute had been beheaded. She'd never been the same since that point, and there were days where Pandora wondered if it would've been better if Annie had died in the Games, rather than suffer her current trauma.

Pandora hadn't left the girl alone much after she'd won. She felt guilty - despite knowing none of it was her fault, as Finnick had tried telling her multiple times - she visited Annie daily to check up on her, becoming more like an older sister to the girl, despite Pandora being younger.

"Come on," Finnick's voice broke Pandora from her thoughts. "Get showered, we're meeting up at Mags' place to watch the Capitol Announcement, okay?" he told her.

Pandora kissed Finnick on the cheek and gave him a tight hug, "Thanks, Finn. For being there. I appreciate it."

Finnick squeezed her back just as tight, his face buried in her silky hair where he could smell vanilla and sea salt. He discreetly took a deep breath of her scent which calmed him instantly. To Finnick Odair, Pandora Lee smelt like home.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ 

 

After showering and getting ready, the two had walked over to Mags' house to meet her and Annie. Mags gave the two a hug, her usual warm smile on her face.

Annie didn't seem to hear them come in, but Pandora sat on the sofa behind where Annie sat on the floor and she began running her hands through the ginger locks, gently plaiting them.

"Hey, Annie. How are you?" Pandora asked softly.

Annie hummed as she watched the screen with a faraway look, but Pandora was happy to note she had a small smile on her face, "Hello, Dora. Hello, Finnick."

They both sent her warm smiles as Finnick and Mags got comfy on the sofa alongside Pandora. Mags handed Pandora a drink and she sent the woman a grateful smile before taking a sip.

Her throat was still a little sore from screaming. Pandora absentmindedly played with the bracelets wrapped around her wrist.

Finnick noticed her nervous habit and took her hand in his, linking their fingers together. Pandora gave his hand a grateful squeeze but kept her eyes locked on the screen as the Capitol symbol appeared, signifying the beginning of the Announcement.

President Snow appeared on the screen and all four Victors tensed at the sight of him. The man that had ruined all their lives, alongside thousands of others in the Districts.

His white beard had greyed slightly, and his face had an artificial shine to it that hinted toward the standard Capitol makeup. Yet his eyes remained dark and beady, gleaming like the snake he was.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the 75th year of the Hunger Games."**

Loud cheering and applause were heard from the Capitol crowd and Pandora scrunched her nose in disgust. She'd never gotten used to how fickle those people were.

**"And it was written in the charter of The Games that every 25 years, there would be a Quarter Quell to keep fresh for each new generation the memory of those who died, in the uprising of the Capitol. Each Quarter Quell is distinguished by Games of a special significance.**

**And now on the 75th anniversary of our defeat of the rebellion, we celebrate the 3rd Quarter Quell as a reminder that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of The Capitol.**

**On this, the 3rd Quarter Quell Games, the male and female Tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of Victors in each district."**

Pandora didn't hear any more of Snow's speech after that last sentence. Her ears were ringing, and she felt tears pool in her eyes involuntarily. A shrill scream was heard from below as Annie began pulling on her hair in terror.

Finnick angrily jumped from the sofa and began throwing and smashing anything he could get his hands on. Mags was simply sat still, though her eyes were watery, and her jaw was clenched tight.

Pandora felt like she couldn't breathe. She thought she'd escaped the hell once she'd finished the Games, but it came back to haunt her even now.

Her chest was tight, and Pandora couldn't catch her breath. Her knuckles were white from the iron-grip she had on the armchair and her whole body was shaking.

She could hear Finnick's angry screams and the sound of glass smashing alongside Annie's shrill crying. It was the latter that momentarily brought Pandora out of her shock.

She dropped to her knees beside the girl and gently took her hands from her hair where they were clawed in. She rubbed her thumb soothingly along her knuckles and she shushed her cries.

As Annie began calming down, Pandora cupped her face with her hands, "Annie. Shh, Annie, you're okay."

Annie continued to mumble under her breath about 'not going back' and Pandora's heart broke for her friend.

"Shh, Annie. You're not going back," Pandora assured her. Annie's head snapped up at her comment.

Pandora nodded calmly, "I won't let that happen, okay? If you're reaped, I'll volunteer. Don't worry, you're safe. You're not going back."

Annie flung herself at Pandora and began sobbing into her chest. Pandora could just about hear her repeating 'thank-you' and continued to just hold her close as they both rocked back and forth.

Pandora felt eyes on her and looked up as she continued cradling a crying Annie. She met Finnick's gaze and just smiled sadly.

They both knew Pandora would volunteer if either Annie or Mags' names were reaped, and if it was her own, she wouldn't allow Mags' to volunteer in her place.

Finnick on the other hand, had no choice. He was the only male Victor left.

Finnick looked into the eyes of the woman he loved and realised with a horrifying clarity that they were both going to be sent back into the Hunger Games. And this time, they'd be fighting against one another.

Finnick Odair and Pandora Lee would be District Four's Tributes, once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angstttttt, don't worry, the next few chapters up until they get into the arena are pretty angst free. I prefer writing characters that have sarcasm and so angst only comes along when necessary :)


	4. Victors or Tributes

**The day of the Reaping was a solemn affair.**  All four Victors had been told to get ready as they were to be escorted by Peacekeepers toward the stage.

District Four was a Career District, and so the Reaping was often considered a memorable event, however, the recent turn of events had shocked everybody. Many in the crowd were relieved it wasn't going to be them that were reaped this year, however, they also felt pity for the Victors.

They'd already won and suffered through the Games, and now they were being forced back into the arena once more. Only this time, they were killing friends, people many of them had known for years.

They were pitting Victor against fellow Victor, and nobody was in any mood to celebrate or congratulate, even in District Four. Pandora stood second in the single file line of Victors.

Annie was first, having won the 70th Games, the most recent of the four Victors. Pandora was next at 68th. Finnick walked behind her representing the 65th, and lastly Mags, who won the 11th Hunger Games.

Once onstage, Finnick walked over to the far left while Annie, Pandora and Mags stood on the right.

Vesta, District Four's Capitol Escort stood primly upon the centre of the stage. She was dressed in a bright red dress that looked to be covered in gemstone ladybug's, while her hair was adorned with rubies that glittered in the sun. She cleared her throat before she began.

"Today, we celebrate the 75th anniversary and the 3rd Quarter Quell of the Hunger Games."

The crowd was silent. Vesta shuffled awkwardly before approaching the bowl at the right side of the stage.

"As always, ladies first."

Vesta reached into the bowl, which held only three slips of paper. She dramatically shuffled her hand around the three slips as though she were reaping from hundreds before her fingers caught one and lifted it up. Upon opening it, Vesta's face cringed slightly before she announced,

"The Female Tribute from District Four...Annie Cresta!"

Annie's wailing scream was heard as soon as Vesta read her name and Pandora quickly wrapped her arms around the girl before raising her arm and shouting loud enough to be heard over the cries, "I volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute."

Vesta froze at her announcement, as did the rest of the crowd as Pandora lifted Annie's face and kissed her forehead. "It's okay," she whispered. "You're safe."

Pandora gripped Mags' hand, "Look after her, and yourself." Mags met Pandora's gaze and touched her hand to her heart. Pandora smiled fondly before taking a deep breath and walking toward the centre stage next to Vesta.

Vesta stuttered, "Oh, yes, well then. Representing the Female Tribute for District Four is Pandora Lee!"

Nobody clapped. The crowd was silent. Pandora's face was set in stone and she refused to let herself cry until she was alone.

Vesta cleared her throat and walked over toward the bowl on the left side of the stage, which held only one slip of paper.

"Well then!" She didn't waste any more time and simply grabbed the slip and opened it.

"The Male tribute of District Four is Finnick Odair."

Finnick walked over to Vesta and Pandora with a false charming grin on his face. Nobody was buying it. Especially when he walked straight to Pandora and grabbed her in a fierce hug.

Pandora squeezed her eyes shut tightly and told herself to wait just a little longer.  _You can cry all you want once nobody's looking. Just a little longer._

The two broke apart but linked their hands as they stood facing the crowd. Everybody could see that they were both swarmed with mixed emotions - anger, sorrow, grief - but they both held their head high and stood proud of their District.

"The tributes from District Four, Pandora Lee and Finnick Odair."

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

 **Katniss and Peeta were seated** on a table filled to the brim with food. Haymitch stood before them, his usual drink in hand.

"I want you guys to forget everything you think you know about the Games. Last year was child's play. This year, you're dealing with all experienced killers," Haymitch warned them.

Katniss was playing with her food but Peeta was taking his words seriously. "All right. What does that mean for us?" he asked.

"That means you're gonna have to have some allies," Haymitch said as he poured himself another drink.

"Okay. I think that if..." Peeta began but Haymitch cut him off.

"Whoop. You're not the problem," he said while looking at Katniss.

"No," she denied immediately.

Haymitch sighed and took a seat, trying to make them understand just how serious the situation was. "Look, you're starting at a disadvantage. Most of these people have been friends for years."

"That just puts us higher on their kill list," Katniss argued.

"Do it your own way, but I know these people," Haymitch warned them both. "You go it alone; their first move is gonna be to hunt you down. Both of you."

Peeta could see just how serious Haymitch was about this. He turned to Katniss and urged her to at least try.

"How could any of us even trust each other?" she asked.

"It's not about trust. It's about staying alive."

Katniss stared at Haymitch for a moment before nodding her head. Haymitch walked back in front of the table and stood beside a screen.

It began to play the Reaping's of each District as Haymitch let them know who was who.

"Cashmere and Gloss. Brother and sister, District One," Haymitch commentated over the video that showcased a blonde couple who were smiling and holding hands. "They won back-to-back Games. Capitol favourites. Lots of sponsors. They will be lethal."

He pressed a button on the remote to move onto the next couple. This time it showed a large bald man and a woman who had pointed fangs as teeth, both were cheering as they were reaped. "The other half of the career pack, Brutus and Enobaria."

"What's with her teeth?" Katniss chimed in, perplexed by the razor-sharp canines the woman wore proudly.

"She had them filed into fangs, so she could rip people's throats out," Haymitch responded dryly.

Peeta chuckled nervously, "She's committed. I'll give her that."

Haymitch moved on, "Wiress and Beetee. Not fighters, but brilliant. And weird, real tech-savvy. He won his Games by electrocuting six Tributes at once. She hid until nighttime where she then cut their throats."

Haymitch paced in front of the screen as he continued his lesson, "The Morphlings. Masters of camouflage. Basically won their games by hiding until everyone else was dead. Not a threat."

Haymitch then switched the reaping's of District Four, where Finnick's face was shown close up.

"Finnick Odair, right?" Katniss guessed.

"Yes. He won his Games at 14. Youngest ever. Extremely humble," Haymitch said.

"You're kidding" Katniss mumbled.

Haymitch laughed drily, "Yes, I'm kidding. He's a peacock. A total preener. But he's the Capitol darling. They love him here. Extremely skilled at combat. Especially in water."

Peeta was taking in any information he could get seriously, "What about weaknesses?" he asked.

Haymitch sighed, "One, and she's going into the Games with him." Haymitch turned the screen to Pandora as she volunteered for Annie.

"District Four's Female Tribute, Pandora Lee. Or as the Capitol like to call her, the Black Mamba."

"Why do they call her that?" Katniss asked, intrigued. The girl looked so small - especially compared to Finnick - and her features were so innocent looking. Katniss couldn't really take her seriously as a threat.

"Because she won her Games with stealth and speed. Killed eight Tributes by herself. Best known weapons; knives and venom. Her namesake suits her well."

"Venom?" Peeta asked in confusion. He'd never heard of there being venom as a weapon in the Games.

Haymitch rubbed his sore eyes, "She used the mutts to kill other Tributes by luring them into a trap. The mutts that Games were venomous snakes and scorpions."

Both Katniss and Peeta shuddered at the mention of mutts. Their own Games' mutts had been a horrifying experience, but to _directly manipulate_  them into killing off other Tributes? Katniss looked at the girl in a new light, her eyebrow raised in slight respect.

"And weaknesses?" Peeta asked again, wanting to know everything they could about such strong opponents.

"Same thing. Finnick. If they're both trying to protect each other then it puts them at a risk. But working together...well, you wouldn't stand a chance," Haymitch warned. "Hence the need for allies."

They all watched on-screen as Finnick and Pandora clung to each other before linking their hands for support.

Haymitch glanced at the Katniss and Peeta, "Y'know, in the end, they're not much different than you two, our  _star-crossed lovers."_

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

Pandora was standing in front of the mirror as her stylist fiddled with the last few finishing touches to her hair.

She'd been fitted into a kimono-like silk shift that flowed in delicate waves down her petite frame. Embroidered onto the fabric were crashing waves to represent her home district, although this year her stylist had gone for darker tones than the normal sea-blue.

Her dark makeup accentuated her cat-like eyes and her hair had been curled into perfect beach waves.

She wore nothing but her undergarments underneath the kimono - Pandora was sure their stylist had planned for them both to wear as little as possible - and the silk fabric showed off her collarbones and smooth thighs.  _Thank god for the mandatory waxing beforehand._

Pandora honestly felt naked and she would be going outside to be viewed by millions of people on television.

She scrunched her nose in frustration but one look to her left and her irritation disappeared. She snorted at Finnick's outfit - or lack thereof - and as her stylist finished weaving glitter into her curls, she turned to laugh more at his outfit.

Finnick heard her laughter - he'd honestly never tire of it - and turned to see her laughing at his attire. He gave her a blank look and she cracked up, even more, throwing her head back and cackling.

"W-What the hell is that?" she wheezed between laughs, "A piece of  _netting_? What are you, a fish caught at sea?" she cracked up more at her own comment.

Finnick gave her a mock glare, "You're one to joke, Dora. What even are you wearing? Looks more like a table cloth than an outfit with how small it is."

Pandora stopped laughing and playfully hissed at him, "Shut up, Finn. Blame Rydan. He's the one designing these idiotic outfits."

Finnick stepped closer and gave her and once over, making sure to do it as slowly as possible. He reached toward the fastening at the front of her 'dress'. "So, I just pull this if I want to unravel you, love?"

Pandora slapped away his grabby hands and glared at him - though to Finnick it looked more like a kitten trying to glare - "Save it for someone who buys that crap, Fish boy," she smirked.

Finnick gave her a look of mock hurt, "Fish boy? You've known me for seven years and the best nickname you can think of is  _Fish boy?_ "

Pandora shrugged and began walking off toward their carriages, wanting to find Johanna before the ceremony started. Finnick trailed after her like a lost puppy, popping sugar cubes into his mouth as he did.

"Whatever Finn. It's your fault for wearing that netting." She began chuckling again, "God, that's never going to  _not_  be funny."

Pandora spotted a figure wearing what looked like tree bark painted on their body and she grinned.

"Anna!" she shouted, and she ran toward the other girl grinning. Finnick was left watching her run off to greet Johanna and he pouted before stuffing another sugar cube into his mouth.

Finnick left them to it, knowing the two girls hadn't seen each other in a while and began looking around for something to do, bored now Pandora wasn't there to look at.

Finnick grinned cheekily at the thought of Pandora's outfit,  _revealing indeed._  With a smug smirk, he began making his way towards Katniss Everdeen, wanting to ruffle some feathers to cure his boredom.

Johanna turned as she heard her name being called and saw Pandora running toward her with her arms stretched wide.

Johanna grinned - though to anybody else it looked more like a smirk - and met Pandora halfway, picking up the smaller girl and twirling her around. Pandora squealed like a child, she couldn't help it, being around Johanna always brought out the childishness in her.

She honestly loved Johanna like a sister and knew the other girl felt the same, despite her tough exterior.

"You look gorgeous, Dora!" Johanna exclaimed. Pandora's cheeks turned pink at Johanna's praise.

Johanna was the only one who could get Pandora to blush like that - something the District Seven Victor knew annoyed Finnick to no end.

She still remembers his rant about  _'How can she fall for your non-existent charm and not mine? I've tried everything!'_

"You look beautiful as always, Anna!" Pandora exclaimed honestly. Sure, her outfit was a little,  _literal_ , being a tree and all, but Pandora thought Johanna made every look work.

Johanna snorted at Pandora's comment and hooked her arm over the shorter girls neck, leaning down to whisper into her ear.

"Whatever you say, Dora. Now listen, in that arena, we're allies, got it?"

Pandora tuned to look at Johanna, their faces almost touching as they kept their voices low. "Finn, too?" she asked.

Johanna rolled her eyes, "As if I could keep the two of you apart. Sure, Finnick too. District Four and Seven working together."

Pandora nodded her head understanding what Johanna meant. Blight was included in their little allied team, being her District partner.

"Dora!" a voice shouted from behind them. They both turned to see Finnick standing by the District Four carriage, waving her over. The ceremony was about to begin.

Pandora nodded to him before turning back to Johanna, kissing her on the cheek, "Sounds good, Anna. See you soon."

Johanna squeezed Pandora before letting her go. Pandora serenely made her way over toward their carriage as she knew other Victors were watching.

"Have a good chat?" Finnick asked, nodded toward where Johanna stood by Blight a few carriages behind them.

Pandora nodded happily, "Yeah. District Four and Seven have never been closer," she whispered, giving him a look.

Finnick nodded slowly, understanding she wanted them as allies. He'd already anticipated it what with Johanna and Pandora being so close.

The chariots began slowly moving and Finnick linked their hands as they both turned forward and put on their best false smiles. "Anything you want, Dora."

She squeezed his hand in thanks as the screams from the crowd began to surround them.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

After the ceremony had finished and before Pandora could move from her chariot, Johanna had come running over and linked arms, pulling her over toward the elevator.

Pandora had turned to a bewildered Finnick and mouthed  _'see you upstairs'_. She could only assume he understood as Johanna had them both following the Tributes from District Twelve into the lift.

"Just follow my lead, okay?" Johanna whispered.

Pandora didn't have a clue what her friend was doing, or why she was involved, but knew Johanna liked to intimidate people by making them uncomfortable - similar to Finnick - and so she mentally shrugged and went with the flow.

Pandora heard Katniss mutter "These tributes are crazy," to Haymitch and held in her laugh.

Pandora and Johanna managed to step into the lift just before the doors closed. Pandora kept quiet, wanting to see what Johanna was up to.

"You guys look amazing," Johanna complimented Katniss and Peeta.

"Thank you."

Johanna turned around and began undoing her intricate hair-do and Pandora realised where this was going. She turned her head to the side, spying Haymitch behind her and couldn't contain her smirk.

"My stylist is such an idiot," Johanna complained. "District Seven. Lumber. Trees. Ugh!" she began undoing her cuffs, "I'd love to put my axe in her face," she muttered darkly.

A silence went by before she continued, the lift now going up. "So, how does it feel? Now that the whole world wants to sleep with you?" she asked.

Katniss scoffed, "I don't think the whole world-"

"I wasn't talking to you," Johanna cut her off as she spun around to face the three District Twelve Victors.

Pandora turned to the side to witness their reactions. She snorted at Katniss' affronted expression and Peeta's bewildered one.

They all turned to look at her, forgetting she was in the lift with them. Pandora wanted to smirk, she still had her stealth, that was good to know.

Johanna smirked at her friend, "Dora, my love, would you unzip me?"

Pandora chuckled at Johanna's dramatics, "I'd be honoured," she winked.

Pandora unzipped the back of Johanna's skin-tight suit and stepped back, as Johanna proceeded to pull it down her body and step out of it, leaving herself completely naked.

Pandora snorted before turning her face to the side and bringing her hand up to muffle her chuckles.

Katniss' face was screaming 'awkward' while the two men weren't sure where to keep their gaze. Although Haymitch seemed to find the whole thing as hilarious as Pandora and Johanna, judging by his smirk.

Johanna stood silently as the lift continued to ascend while she bared herself and winked at Haymitch.

As the lift made it to level 7, the doors opened, and Johanna kissed Pandora's cheek before prancing out the doors, "Thanks. Let's do this again sometime!" she shot over her shoulder with a smirk.

And with that parting statement, the doors began to close again. Pandora was left giggling quietly at her friend's antics while the Katniss and Peeta stood awkwardly.

"Johanna Mason, District Seven," Pandora spoke up. The three looked to her, and she smiled innocently. "She's a great person once you get past the layers of sarcasm and dry wit," she assured them.

Haymitch tipped his head in agreement. Pandora looked toward the two District Twelve Victors, "Pandora Lee, District Four," she introduced herself, holding out a hand to shake.

Peeta immediately shook her hand and gave a friendly smile. Katniss shook her hand next and gave Pandora a minuscule smile, something that was rare for the girl.

Haymitch noticed and raised a brow. He took another look at Pandora and thought over his plans for that evening. He already knew the Odair boy wouldn't separate from Lee, so having her involved would only benefit them all in the end...

The lift had gone back down after Johanna's stop, to level Four. Pandora gave them a sheepish smile at having re-directed their route and as the doors opened she gave them a lazy wave and walked away into Four's Capitol suite.

 


	5. Training and Allies

**Later that night,**  Pandora had been getting ready for bed for their early morning training the next day, when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she called.

Finnick walked in and after staring at Pandora, who was dressed in black silk shorts and matching camisole, he told her someone wanted to meet them on the balcony.

Pandora raised a brow but followed him anyway. The weather was warm and so Pandora didn't bother getting changed, she wanted to go straight to sleep after this abrupt meeting anyway.

When the pair reached their shared balcony, Pandora saw the figure of Haymitch Abernathy nursing a glass of whiskey. He turned when the balcony doors shut behind them.

"Ah! District Four's very own Odair and Lee, wow, the Capitol's really got a craving for power couples recently, huh?" he joked pointing between the two.

Finnick narrowed his eyes at the man while Pandora just gave him a blank look. It was past midnight and a random Victor was drunk on her balcony. Pandora was exhausted and didn't know what to think.

Seeing their looks, Haymitch decided to get straight to the point. His expression became serious.

"As I'm sure you're aware, there's a rebellion starting thanks to our very own Miss Everdeen. This year's Games have been hijacked by the rebels. We plan on getting as many of you as we can out of the arena, alive. If you adhere to one condition."

Finnick and Pandora both raised their brows in shock and confusion. Pandora's were soon narrowing in suspicion, however, "and that condition?" she asked.

Haymitch knocked back the rest of his drink before turning to the two, "Protect Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark at all costs."

Both Finnick and Pandora were immediately on high alert, realising this was something bigger than the Games, this was the beginning of a  _war_.

"How many other Tributes are in on this?" Finnick asked.

Haymitch counted on his fingers as he named the Tributes currently in on the 'plan', "Beetee, the Morphlings from Six, Johanna and Blight, Cecilia, Chaff and Woof. Now hopefully, District Four will join the gang," he drawled.

Finnick turned to Pandora and raised a brow asking her what she thought. Pandora saw his look and frowned in thought.

Was it worth it? Was it worth risking everything for a rebellion that may never even get off the ground? Was it worth risking her life for a pair of kids, all for the possibility of change?

Pandora knew the answer before she'd fully thought it through.  _Yes_.

_Any glimmer of hope we must grasp with both hands._

Pandora looked at Haymitch, her gaze was steady and determined, her eyes hard. "I won my Games because I was strong. I plan on surviving because I have  _hope_."

Haymitch smirked at the girl's reply, impressed. Finnick gazed at Pandora imploringly, and she stared back, trying to express just how much they needed to do this.

What else was there for them? Death? Winning a rigged Games at the expense of losing all their friends? Pandora wasn't willing to sacrifice either Finnick nor Johanna to win this Games. She told Finnick as much.

"Finn. I can't lose you or Anna in this Games. I refuse to kill either of you. This is our only chance. We can have a new life," she told him, her eyes sparkled with determination.

Finnick let out his breath before nodding at Haymitch, "Okay. Consider Four in, too. We'll protect them both," he declared.

Pandora grinned at Finnick and linked their hands. She knew he was a little wary on the plan, but they honestly had no other choice, plus the two of them had already spoken about Katniss and Peeta's Games and the repercussions that were sure to follow from Snow.

They knew that if the Rebellion didn't act now, they'd never get another chance.

Finnick glanced at their joined hands before looking back at Pandora. God, he loved her.

Finnick wanted this rebellion as much as anybody else within the Districts, but he was worried this spelt trouble for Pandora and himself. He couldn't imagine his life if anything happened to her.

However, he could admit she was right. If they didn't do this now, what other option did they have?

Haymitch nodded at them both and as he passed, he dropped two small packages into their hands. At their confused looks, he explained, "Tokens. To remember who the real enemy is." With that, he left the balcony and their Capitol suite.

Pandora and Finnick unravelled the packages to reveal matching gold bangles. They were carved into intricate waves that wrapped around their wrists securely. Pandora slipped hers onto her wrist to find it fit her small wrist perfectly. Finnick did the same.

Finnick turned to Pandora, "Things just got a whole lot more complicated, huh?"

Pandora laughed lightly and hummed. "My biggest priority has been keeping you and Anna safe. Now I have to babysit a pair of kids too? Bummer," she muttered sarcastically.

Finnick chuckled, "Oh? What a surprise. Keeping you alive was also on my to-do list," he winked.

Pandora laughed before suddenly wrapping her arms around his waist. Finnick looked down at her tiny frame bewildered. "Dora?" he questioned.

Pandora hummed, "In the arena, keep yourself safe okay, Finn?" she leant her chin on his chest and looked up at him, "I don't think I could live with myself if you died," she admitted.

Finnick brought his hands up to brush through her hair and she closed her eyes in content. "The whole time in the arena I don't plan on leaving your side, Dora."

Pandora nodded in agreement with her eyes still closed.

"You, me, and Johanna will make it out safe and we'll join the Rebellion. We'll make a new life there, a better one," he promised.

Pandora yawned and Finnick chuckled at the interruption of their serious conversation. He slid off her bangle along with his own, "Don't wear this until just before we enter the arena," he told her.

Pandora nodded in understanding. She yawned again.

"Come on, sleepyhead. We'll sleep in my room tonight," Finnick said as he began pulling a half-conscious Pandora toward his room. "Not that we'll need it for training tomorrow."

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

The first day of training hadn't been very eventful. Pandora had stayed quiet over by the crafts table, wanting to scope out the competition beforehand.

Finnick hadn't even turned up, claiming it was too much trouble and that they both only needed one session to gain allies. Pandora agreed but she'd wanted to see what the two people she'd be protecting could do.

Katniss' archery simulation had been impressive, and Pandora felt better knowing at least one of them could take care of themselves. She wasn't so sure of Peeta, though babysitting one was better than two.

On the second day of training, both Pandora and Finnick walked into the training room fashionably late.

Pandora had noted that Katniss and Peeta would arrive on time and so they wanted to make a grand entrance. More Finnick, than Pandora, but she knew they'd have to show off in these training sessions to gain their attention.

Both District Four Victors were good with spears and tridents, having used them all their lives. However, Pandora knew Finnick would be using those, so she was thinking of what she could do to catch their attention.

After a quick glance at one another, they split up. Finnick heading over toward the tridents on display while Pandora had her eyes set on a training simulation.

Most of the simulations were holographic, however, the hand-to-hand combat included real assistants. She smirked, this was certainly one way to get their attention.

With confidence, Pandora stalked her way across the room toward the simulation area. The ground of the simulation had uneven levels to make the fight harder and less predictable. The station was guarded by a Peacekeeper who was out of uniform and in training attire. Several other Peacekeepers of similar attire stood at the wall aside it.

As the Peacekeeper saw her approaching he asked in a monotone voice, "Name, District and difficulty setting."

This got a few people's attention, and Pandora wanted to put on a show. "Pandora Lee, District Four. Give me as hard as you got," she smirked, eyeing the other figures along the wall.

The Peacekeeper nodded curtly, signalling the other males to join in on cue, before standing in the middle of the mini arena.

Pandora followed suit, crooking her finger in a 'come hither' motion.

"Show me what a Peacekeeper can do. I promise not to win too quickly," she joked, hoping it would rile him up.

It seemed all the Capitol training in the world couldn't stamp out the male ego, for, after her little quip, the Peacekeeper came charging.

Pandora stood still, her eyes narrowing in on his figure. She smirked before moving last minute and ducking, hitting her elbow into his crotch and sliding between his legs. The man groaned and fell to his knees, and Pandora knocked him out. It was over before it'd even begun.

She spotted one of the other figures run toward her.  _Looks like they're all coming out to play._

She vaulted herself over the fallen man feet first and wrapped her legs around the other's neck, her thighs cutting off his breathing. She leaned her whole weight back and twisted as fast as she could, using his weight against him and sending him to the ground, unconscious.

She looked down at the body and turned as another two figures came running. Before they could move any further, she swiped the first's feet from under him and used the distraction to jump onto a raised level, flipping off and kicking the other man in the head to finish him.

She landed on her feet and turned back to the fallen figure to bash his head against the ground, knocking him out.

There were three men left and they all came rushing toward Pandora at once. The first to reach her had a baton in hand, and as he raised it to hit her, she kicked his knee before performing a quick pirouette as she grabbed a hold of his arm, twisting it backwards and smacking the baton out of his hand.

The second and third figure quickly came charging and realising they were much larger than her, she dodged a fist before kicking one to the ground to deal with alone afterwards.

Quickly snapping her head away from an incoming fist, she ducked and slid under their knees, grabbing the fallen baton. On her way up, she punched the second figure in the throat before bashing the first in the head with his own weapon. Both figures went sprawling to the floor.

Pandora turned to the last figure on the ground, who was slowly standing up. She didn't wait for him to move before sprinting faster than he could react and grabbing a hold of his arm and swinging her body around his back.

Her legs swung around his body before wrapping around his neck, her ankles crossing for good leverage as Pandora hoisted herself upon his shoulders and began bashing her fists into his head before twisting backwards and sending him falling to the ground, out cold.

She landed gracefully and smirked at a job well done. Pandora heard Johanna whooping in the background and turned toward the other Tributes, smirking at their reactions.

Finnick had a grin on his face and winked when she met his gaze, Pandora winked back knowing she'd made a good impression on their possible 'allies'.

She left the training simulation and headed over to Johanna to train some more with possible weapons that could be provided in the arena. On her way, she spotted Katniss from the corner of her eye, giving her an impressed look.

Pandora winked at the girl and carried on her way.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

 **Katniss and Peeta were both sat**  on the sofa when Haymitch walked in.

"Good news, at least half the Tributes want you as an ally," he announced.

Peeta stood up at his declaration and looked to Katniss, "They saw her shoot."

Haymitch turned to Katniss, "Well, sweetheart. You got your pick of the litter."

"I want Wiress and Beetee," Katniss spoke up.

"Johanna calls them Nuts and Volts," Peeta muttered.

"Well, okay, good. Now, who else?" Haymitch asked.

Katniss was silent for a moment before speaking, "Pandora. I want her."

Haymitch raised a brow at her choice, wondering how the girl had managed to make such a big impression on Katniss already, but he sighed.

"Okay. Although you know Finnick and District Seven come along as a package deal with her, right?" he asked dryly.

Katniss huffed. "Alright, fine. Then no one," she said in exasperation.

Peeta sighed at her stubbornness and Haymitch shook his head. "I'll tell them you're still making up your mind," he muttered before walking out the room.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

It was time for their individual assessments, and all the Tributes were sat in their District pairs waiting anxiously for their turn.

Finnick had on his usual cocky grin but Pandora knew he was thinking of what he could do and what score was best to aim for.

Pandora had a similar problem. They'd both spoken about it earlier and decided that scoring high could only benefit them this time around in gaining Katniss and Peeta's trust.

Scoring high left Pandora feeling weird, as she'd purposely scored a measly 5 in her last Games to throw off suspicion from the other Tributes.

Although she guessed this time there wasn't any room to play hide-and-seek, as all the Tributes knew each other's strengths and weaknesses from their Games, and the only thing that mattered now was gaining allies and sponsors.

Finnick linked their hands together when he saw Pandora's shaking. He knew it wasn't from fear, but restlessness. Many of the Tributes couldn't sit still either, feeling anxious and agitated by the waiting.

**"District Three, Beetee Latier. Report for individual assessment."**

From beside her and Finnick, Beetee stepped up and walked out the door. Pandora turned her head to Finnick, her chin resting on his shoulder so only he could hear her voice.

"Have you decided what score you're aiming for?" she whispered.

Finnick shivered as her breath hit his neck but controlled his voice, "Full marks. No better way to grab their attention," he muttered. "Plus we may need all the sponsors we can get if we stay as a team."

Pandora understood what he meant and nodded her head discreetly before pulling back. If they stayed in a group as they planned, they'd have potentially eight mouths to feed and care for. They'd need sponsor help in case the arena didn't factor in hunting.

High scores would allow for plenty of sponsors and they may need all the help they could get.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope somebody else recognises the fight scene I described for Pandora's training. The gif was a hint too. I love Natasha and her fight scenes are always awesome to watch. She inspired me a lot when writing Pandora.


	6. Pleasing the Capitol

**It was the night of the interviews**  and Pandora was sick of dressing up. Her head felt heavy with all the jewels and adornments they'd decorated her with.

She was dressed in a long, flowing gown that was a collection of bright colours, the ends turning almost transparent once it reached her thighs. Her makeup was glittering, and her forehead was adorned with a jewel in the centre.

They'd even fitted her with a crown, making her feel like a bloody attention seeker. She just hoped nobody thought she'd had any input in her outfit. Or that another Tribute would upstage her and put all the attention on themselves.

She supposed it looked okay for a Capitol citizen, what with all the bright colours, but she was mad at them for putting so much effort into her appearance for a stupid interview to people who would happily watch her die in the Games.

Pandora took a deep, calming breath to centre herself. She wanted to show all these Capitol snobs just  _how_  she won her Games but calmed herself and prepared to greet them all with her fakest smile.

She walked out of her dressing room and stood by Johanna and Finnick, who were both watching the screen playing the interviews. Caesar looked ridiculous as always while he interviewed both Cashmere and Gloss. Pandora rolled her eyes at their fake 'love' of the Capitol.

"What a load of shit," she muttered, making her presence known. Finnick jumped in shock, not having realised she was there while Johanna snickered at his startled expression.

Finnick took in Pandora's whole look and whistled appreciatively. "Well, well. Somebody looks a little too much like a Queen. What's your first order, your Majesty?" he asked playfully, holding his hand out toward her.

Pandora smacked his hand away and huffed at Johanna's laughs. "Shut up. I didn't pick the stupid crown, okay? God knows what they were thinking," she muttered.

Finnick smirked, "I have to say, I think it suits you, Dora. You always were bossy."

He jumped out of the way of her smack, playfully hiding behind Johanna, despite her not being much taller than Pandora herself.

"At least you're not a tree, again,  _like me_. Don't those stylists have any common sense?" Johanna muttered darkly.

She pulled on her high neckline as the material scratched her skin. Finnick and Pandora snickered at her annoyed expression.

"You look beautiful as always, Anna. And don't pull at it! You'll break it!" Pandora told her.

She looked toward Finnick to see him wearing a simple white cotton shirt and wrap around his waist. She scowled.

"Why the hell do you get to wear something so boring? Aren't we supposed to match, anyway?" she ranted.

"Oh but my precious Dora, we do match, look," Finnick answered as he pointed toward his necklace, where a conch shell hung, then towards her crown.

Pandora's crown was adorned with tiny shells too, and she mentally kicked her stylists for letting Finnick off with the minimal effort.

"Besides," he continued. "It's not like I need anything fancy to look amazing." He gave a charming grin.

Pandora huffed and faced the screen again, Beetee was currently on and she knew it would be District Four's turns soon.

"I may think I look ridiculous, but I still manage to look better than you any day, Finn."

Finnick laughed at her reply and Johanna muttered about finding Blight and walked away after giving Pandora another hug.

Once Finnick was called up, Pandora was left to watch the other Tributes in boredom. She didn't even care about her own interview and wanted the whole thing over with as quickly as possible.

Finnick's voice cut through her thoughts, "My love, you have my heart for all eternity. And if we die in that arena, my last thought would be of your lips."

His face was serious as he stared into the camera. The crowd went wild at his declaration, but Pandora raised an eyebrow at what the majority of the crowd had seemed to ignore.

_If **we**  die in that arena? Did he mess up or does he actually have feelings for one of the Victors? I wonder who it is?_

Pandora knew of Finnick's story. He'd told her one night when she'd wondered where he kept disappearing to. She'd only been joking but he'd looked at her with such an intensity that she'd realised something was wrong.

When she'd asked him, he'd broken down and told her everything. About his time in the Capitol. What Snow made him do. Why he did it.

Pandora had never felt so guilty for taking his friendship for granted. Finnick allowed himself to be sold for the protection of his friends and loved ones. When she'd cried and told him she didn't need protecting, he'd only begged her to stay quiet, admitting that if he didn't do it, they'd probably make her do it instead.

Pandora could remember when Snow had come to her house in Victor's Village and asked whether she'd enjoy working for the Capitol. She hadn't known what he'd meant at that time but had declined regardless. She'd wanted nothing to do with the Capitol.

When Finnick admitted to what he did, she'd felt awful and had promised she'd always support him, no matter what anybody else said or thought of him. They'd spent the rest of the night cuddled up and talking about nonsensical things.

Pandora wondered which of the Victors he may have feelings for. She pursed her lips in thought, but before she could give it any further attention Finnick had come walking back down the stairs and her name was announced.

**"Up next, Pandora Lee!"**

Pandora walked toward the stage, passing Finnick on the way. She smiled at him, but he looked back at her with an expectant expression on his face, like he was waiting for her to say something. She raised a brow in question before hurrying onto the stage.

The crowd went wild and the screams were deafening to her sensitive ears. Pandora could hardly see from all the stage lights, but she managed to make it on stage without tripping.

 **"Here comes the Black Mamba herself!"** Caesar introduced her and she mentally cringed at the Capitol's nickname for her. It reminded her of her Games and the horrible things she'd done too vividly.

She swallowed her nerves and sent him a charming smile. "Caesar, looking as delightful as ever," she joked as they kissed cheeks. The crowd laughed along with Caesar.

"Ah! Still charming as always, Pandora. And your dress is simply amazing, don't you think so?" he directed his question toward the crowd who all screamed their agreement.

Pandora's cheeks were aching from keeping up her cheery persona. Caesar continued to drone on about pointless frivolities and what her plan was for the Games. Pandora gave him bland replies and giggled stupidly at his jokes.

"Now, Pandora. I understand you're sad about this Games," Caesar asked her, eliciting pitying cooing from the crowd.

Pandora grit her teeth but answered as best she could, "Yes. You see, the only two people I love in this world are in this Games with me."

The crowd went wild at her statement and Caesar grinned like the cat that got the cream. He wiggled his brows, "Oh? And who are the people? Could one be your fellow District partner, perhaps?"

Pandora nodded curtly, turning the crowd and laying on her most convincing heartbroken expression. She even managed to produce a few tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Yes. I love both Finnick and Johanna more than anything else, and now I'm expected to fight them both in this Games. President Snow felt the need to pit Victors against one another, but I don't know how I'm going to kill my only family," she sniffled and wiped away her fake tears.

The Capitol crowd were weeping and crying along with her, their shouts were loud and if Pandora didn't know any better, she'd think they actually cared.

Caesar dramatically wiped away his tears, "Yes, very sad indeed. Let us hope you all survive long enough to put on a good show. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" he again addressed the crowd.

Pandora felt like wrapping her hands around his throat and  _squeezing_  as he made a spectacle of her pain. Her eyes narrowed as the crowd began cheering at the prospect of three strong Tributes who were friends killing one another.

The pain, the betrayal.  _A good show indeed._

"I'll kill every single person in that arena by myself before either of them are hurt," Pandora hissed. Her comment startled the crowd and Caesar and they all went silent at her dark tone.

She gave them all a sickeningly sweet smile, "and that's a promise."

Caesar chuckled nervously, "Well, looks like we're out of time! But give it up for District Four's Pandora Lee, everybody."

Pandora gave the crowd a mocking bow and stalked across the stage to where the other previous Tributes stood above. She stood next to a worried Finnick and he gripped her hand as Caesar announced their next guest.

Pandora felt him squeeze her hand and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She raised a brow in question but mouther 'later' to him before her attention went back to the interviews.

Pandora zoned them all out, although she gave a dark chuckle at Johanna's angry rants toward the crowd. She'd even blocked out most of Katniss' interview.

When the girl had twirled, and her dress transformed into a Mockingjay Pandora knew they were all in trouble. She glanced over at Cinna in the crowd and could tell he knew the consequences of such a rebellious statement.

Pandora grit her teeth at the thought of what Snow would do and she felt Finnick's comforting squeeze. She squeezed his hand back to reassure him.

It was Peeta's interview next and after some light banter, Caesar wasted no time in delving into the juicy drama, compelling Peeta to spill all his secrets to the greedy ears of the Capitol crowd.

"But Peeta, the wedding, never to be?" Caesar shoved the microphone toward Peeta and the crowd all leaned in eagerly.

"Well, actually, we got married. In secret," Peeta admitted.

The crowd was shocked and began murmuring. "A secret wedding?" Caesar exclaimed. "All right. Do tell!"

Peeta faced the crowd and spoke sincerely, "We...we wanted our love to be eternal. You know, Katniss and I, we've been luckier than most. And I wouldn't have any regrets at all if it weren't..." his face turned sombre and he bit his lip.

"If it weren't for what? What?" Caesar egged him on.

"If it weren't for the baby," Peeta admitted in sadness.

There was a deafening silence as everybody took in what he'd said before the crowd began screaming and shouting in protest. Their horror at the thought of a pregnant Katniss being sent into the Games was evident as Caesar was unable to calm them down.

Peeta gave a discreet smile as he walked onto the Tribute stand and gave Katniss a hug.

Pandora smirked in pride.  _Good going, kid. That'll get them ruffled up for sure._

Finnick's hand was already in hers but she felt her other hand be taken and she followed their lead, raising both arms. All the Tributes of the 75th Hunger Games raised their arms in a show of unity and unanimous protest to the 3rd Quarter Quell.

For once in Hunger Games history, they all showed a united front.

 


	7. Let the Games Begin

**It was the morning of the Games,**  and Pandora had been escorted from her room with Finnick before being split up and being directed to separate planes.

Pandora and Finnick had shared a last hug before leaving, neither wanting to move from the other.

Once on the plane, Pandora had taken a seat beside Vesta who was escorting her and had been given her tracker by a Peacekeeper. As the plane took off, Pandora felt unwanted nerves beginning to churn in her stomach. She bit her lip to stop from fidgeting.

Vesta didn't seem to notice Pandora's nerves as he continued to blather on in the excitement of what the Games might hold. Pandora looked down at her wrist at her Tribute token.

The gold bangle that Haymitch had given her and Finnick was secured tightly around her wrist, its waved design making Pandora feel homesick.

Pandora had left her old Tribute tokens with Haymitch, begging him to keep them safe while she was in the arena. She couldn't take more than one token and as much as she cherished her old ones, she knew the rebellion was more important at this time.

He'd looked down at the two bracelets and had given her a small smile before fastening them around his own wrists, claiming he'd keep them safe until she came to collect them back.

Once they'd made it to the pods that would transport them into the arena, Pandora was terrified but determined.

She wasn't afraid to die anymore, she was more afraid of her loved ones dying. She'd stay alive just to keep them safe. She had her mission, and she would put her all into completing it. The rebellion needed to happen, it needed to  _work_.

Vesta caught her attention, "The suit is light, and it doesn't look thermal, so I'm imagining a hot climate, perhaps tropical."

Pandora realised he was right; the suit felt a similar material to the shoes kids wore in District Four to stop their feet from being cut on the coral floor at sea. It was a light, spongy material.

She nodded, "Hopefully if I'm lucky it'll be water," she commented, not really believing she'd be so fortunate. She reached behind her to tighten her high ponytail, ensuring it was slicked back and out her way.

**"Sixty seconds to launch."**

Pandora took a deep breath and gave Vesta a small smile before turning and walking into the transparent tube that would take her into the arena. She saw Vesta mouthing 'good luck' and gave him a grateful nod.

**"Thirty seconds to launch."**

Pandora took calming breaths and mentally went over her plan. This Games was different, and unlike last time, she'd be running straight to the cornucopia and into the bloodbath.

There was no hiding or stealth in this Games and Pandora was going to have to keep her calm if she was going to manage taking down half of the Tributes.

Brutus' hulking frame flashed through her mind and she almost winced at the thought of how different their statures were. But Pandora was confident she could take him down if necessary.

She would turn her weakness into strength and use their own weapons against them.

The tube began ascending and Pandora took a deeper breath than before, holding it in as she raised within the glass and letting it back out slowly.

She couldn't afford nerves to slow her down. She had to allow her mind to work in perfect harmony with her body. Pandora shook out her stiff arms and cracked her neck. She lightly stretched as much as possible within the narrow tube and closed her eyes as she saw the light above her.

The light was bright behind her eyelids, and she slowly opened her eyes allowing them to adjust. Before she'd even taken in the scenery, Pandora could smell the sea salt that hung in the air. It smelt like home.

**"Let the 75th annual Hunger Games begin."**

She glanced around the arena once she was fully upon her pedestal and saw the water first. The cornucopia was a large metal contraption that Pandora could vaguely see held weapons upon crates.

Next, she took in the area surrounding the cornucopia. All she could see was sand and jungle trees - tropical climate, now the suits made sense. Vesta was right.

**"May the odds be ever in your favour."**

Pandora looked away from the jungle, knowing she couldn't make a run for it. Running straight into the bloodbath set her nerves on edge but she focused and told herself it was necessary.

She needed weapons and she'd be able to get them first.

**"Ten. Nine."**

The water was clearly a large advantage for District Four, and Pandora knew Finnick was likely thinking the same thing; they'd both have to make the most of it.

**"Eight. Seven."**

She looked at the tributes around her and couldn't spot Finnick, Katniss or Johanna. She caught Peeta's eye and saw he was looking toward the water with fear.

Pandora realised he likely couldn't swim. She doubted half the Tributes could. It was likely that other than Four, only the careers knew.

**"Six. Five."**

Pandora gave Peeta an encouraging nod and he shakily nodded back. He probably didn't understand why she was encouraging him, but she noted to keep an eye on him after she'd reached the cornucopia.

If she couldn't spot the other three then she knew they were likely near one another and knew it was down to her to keep Peeta safe.

**"Four. Three."**

He'd be using the same rock strip as her to reach the centre, so she could double back once she grabbed weapons. Pandora crouched ready to dive as the countdown reached its end.

**"Two."**

Grab weapons. Keep Peeta safe. Meet Finnick. Pandora repeated this mantra in her head.

Weapons. Peeta. Finnick.

**"One."**

Without missing a beat, Pandora dived into the water gracefully, gliding through the waves with speed. She pushed herself to go as fast as possible, knowing this was no time to conserve energy.

Her small body glided through the water easily and within seconds she'd already reached the rocky strip.

She pushed herself out of the water with ease and began sprinting toward the cornucopia with vigour.

She allowed herself to glance around her, seeing she was the first to leave the water and ran faster as she jumped over the rocky ground. It was wet and slippery, but Pandora had had to deal with worse terrain in her own Games.

She reached the cornucopia within less than a minute of setting off and swiftly began loading up on weapons. She saw a belt of knives and strapped it around her waist. She glanced at the other Tributes and saw the closest was only halfway there.

She didn't waste time grabbing any large weapons, trusting Finnick would have been able to defend himself long enough to grab a trident.

Besides, if she weighed herself down with large weapons she'd be dead within seconds. Speed was her best weapon and she'd use it to her advantage.

As she clipped as many knives onto her belt as she could, she grabbed a few in her hands as she heard footsteps approaching. Without hesitation, she spun and threw one of the knives into the throat of the approaching District Nine male.

He went down as soon as the knife struck, dead. Pandora wondered if her way was merciful, she didn't want to torture these people and that's why she aimed for the neck or head. A quick, clean kill.

She spun around when she heard more footsteps from her left - it seemed nobody was light on their feet - and threw another knife at the District Ten female. It landed right between the woman's eyes and she fell hard to the ground.

Pandora restocked the used knives and looked out toward the water to see where Peeta was. She began running back down the rocky strip to see him fighting with another male Tribute.

The man was trying to push Peeta's head under the water and drown him and Pandora knew if she left him to it, he may actually succeed.

She sighed before diving deep into the water effortlessly, neither hearing her swim toward them over their splashing. She swam up behind the other Tribute so he couldn't see her coming.

Once behind him, she wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck and after taking a deep breath, yanking him down into the water with her.

The man was much larger than Pandora and she knew she'd have to drown him, as she couldn't afford to let go and reach for her knives.

The male dragged them both back up to the surface, and Pandora used the moment he spluttered for air to twist her body and wrap her legs around his neck as she sat upon his shoulders.

She saw Peeta watching the two in fear as he began swimming backwards away from them both.

"Get back to the rock," she panted out as the man underneath her began bucking, trying to throw her off.

She saw figures running over and recognised them as Finnick and Katniss. Finnick spotted her and shouted for her, "Dora!" He looked afraid, but she didn't have time to reassure him. She needed to end this now.

With a deep breath, she flung her body backwards while still sitting on the male's shoulders. She squeezed her thighs to cut off his breathing and let the water do the rest. The man's body and her legs were still visible above the water while both of their heads were submerged.

The man began thrashing as he struggled for breath, already tired after fighting Peeta earlier. Pandora didn't panic and kept herself calm, conserving air.

She felt the man's arms spasm and his legs thrash but his hits to her legs were getting weaker.

After a few more seconds, the man completely stopped moving and after waiting for the cannon to sound, Pandora unwrapped her legs from his body and broke the surface for air.

"Dora!" Finnick continued to shout from where he stood by Katniss and a worried Peeta, who'd swam away after Pandora told him to. Finnick was about to dive into the water but she shook her head to stop him.

Pandora took in deep breaths, her arms and legs were cramping from straining them so much, but she pushed past the pain and began swimming toward the three Tributes. Once she'd reached the rocky strip, Finnick grabbed a hold of her waist and lifted her out with ease.

Pandora's first instinct was to check the cornucopia and she saw the careers had claimed it. "We need to go," Finnick told them all as he nodded toward the careers.

Katniss seemed distrustful of Finnick but looked at Pandora in gratitude for saving Peeta. After Finnick's warning, they all headed toward the jungle to keep their distance from the career pack.

The weather was humid, and the air felt sticky. Pandora grimaced in disgust as she felt her forehead and lower back become damp with sweat and she pulled her hair out of its tie and re-did her ponytail.

Katniss and Peeta ran ahead of her and Finnick and they were all panting from exhaustion as the adrenaline wore off.

The jungle floor was uneven and covered in roots that could easily trip someone if they weren't careful. Pandora, for once, was thankful for her tiny frame as it allowed her to jump nimbly over the roots while Finnick seemed to be making things even more difficult with his powerful strides.

The advantage Four had with the water didn't stretch to their current climate and like Katniss and Peeta, they were both at a loss on what the jungle had to offer.

They didn't stop running and eventually reached a small clearing that was surrounded by tall trees and overgrown leaves. She reckoned it offered a minimal amount of shelter and Finnick seemed to agree as he told them to stop running.

They all crouched down behind the large leaves and all that could be heard were the insects mixed with the group's laboured breathing.

Peeta seemed especially tired and Pandora gave him a concerned look, "You alright?" she asked softly.

All three looked at her but she continued watching Peeta in concern. Her and Finnick were used to exerting themselves and had soon regulated their breathing again. Katniss wasn't far behind. Peeta, however, was still panting.

Peeta nodded, "Yeah, thanks. It's just so hot," he said as he wiped his glistening forehead.

Pandora gave him a nod in understanding and turned to ask Finnick what was next but Peeta continued to speak, "Thanks. For what you did back there," he said sincerely.

Pandora frowned in confusion and Peeta explained further, "For saving me from that guy. I thought I was going to drown."

The fear was evident in his voice and Pandora gave him a sweet smile.

"It's nothing. Four had an advantage with the water, anyway. Besides, we're allies," she commented as she brought up her wrist where an identical gold band to Finnick's was visible.

Katniss and Peeta were both shocked, having not noticed it earlier, but realised it made sense. They remembered what Haymitch had said when Katniss had asked for Pandora as an ally,  _'you know Finnick and District Seven come along as a package deal with her, right?'_

Katniss was pleased regardless, Pandora was strong, as was Finnick, and they'd make good allies until they had to split up.

Although she felt wary at the thought of her chances against them both as a team, Haymitch's warning running through her mind.  _'Them working together...you wouldn't stand a chance.'_

Finnick watched Pandora's legs twitching and laid his hand on her thigh to keep them still, Pandora saw his concern and tried reassuring him.

"It's the adrenaline. Whoever was trying to drown Peeta was strong and my arms and legs are sore from keeping him under so long," she explained honestly.

Finnick frowned at the mention of her fight in the water. When he'd been lifted into the arena, his first instinct had been looking around at the other Tributes to try and find Pandora. When he hadn't seen her - only Katniss - he'd reassured himself that she'd be fine.

The water had calmed his nerves some, knowing they were both natural swimmers and she was fast, likely to make it to the cornucopia first.

After he'd showed Katniss their alliance bangle and killed the male Tribute from Five, he'd immediately gone in search of Peeta, knowing Pandora would have made that her first priority.

He'd soon found them both, but it was to the sight of Peeta swimming toward the rocky strip and Pandora sat atop a man's shoulders choking him.

When she'd dove under dragging the male with her, Finnick had been anxious and gripped his trident tightly with worry.

His heart had almost leapt out his chest when the cannon sounded but he'd let out a shaky breath once Pandora had begun swimming back toward them.

"I hope Anna's okay. I couldn't see her at all," Pandora spoke up into the silence.

Finnick rubbed her thigh comfortingly as she fretted over Johanna. "I'm sure she's fine and got away. You know she's strong," he reassured her.

Pandora nodded. She trusted Johanna's strength and would keep up hope she was alive and okay.

"We need to find fresh water," Peeta pointed out.

Katniss was wiping away her sweaty hair from her face and panting from the humidity. Cannons sounded and Finnick gave a sarcastic chuckle, "Well, I guess we're not holding hands anymore."

Pandora mentally snorted at his bad humour but agreed. Their show of unity the previous night only lasted as long as they all had a shared goal; to stop the Games. Once that had failed, well, it was a free for all.

Katniss didn't appreciate his sarcasm, "You think that's funny?"

"Every time that cannon goes off, it's music to my ears," he told her truthfully. "I don't care about any of them."

"Good to hear," Katniss muttered as she withdrew an arrow and notched it on her bow threateningly.

Pandora wasted no time in grabbing Katniss' arm and twisting it lightly while knocking the arrow from her bow with her other hand.

She stood directly in front of the girl and glared at her in warning, "Don't go doing something that will get you killed."

Pandora's took step closer, her eyes narrowed. "Don't even think of pointing that thing at him, otherwise you'll find yourself with a knife between your eyes before you can even let the arrow fly," she whispered threateningly.

Katniss gave Pandora a worried look, honestly nervous of the girl's threat. Finnick spoke up trying to defuse the tense atmosphere.

"You wanna face that career pack alone?" he asked. "What would Haymitch say?"

"Haymitch isn't here," Katniss muttered as she continued to hold Pandora's cold gaze.

Peeta was fidgeting beside them, clearly uncomfortable at the thought of Pandora and Finnick possibly turning against them if Katniss pushed them too far.

"Let's keep moving," he suggested.

Pandora turned to the boy and smiled fondly, "Of course. That's a good idea." She turned back to Katniss and her eyes were warm again.

"I don't want to fight you Katniss. Quite the opposite, actually. But I don't take kindly to you threatening Finn. I'm sure you can relate," she nodded towards Peeta.

Katniss understood what Pandora meant and gave the girl a nod, putting away her bow. Pandora smiled at Katniss and handed her the arrow back.

"Lead the way."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pandora taking out men twice her size with no weapons but herself? My kink.
> 
> :)) I love writing her scenes, she's always so badass


	8. Hourly Horrors

**Finnick took hold of Pandora's hand**  as the four began walking through the jungle again. They climbed over tree roots and pushed their way through the overgrown bushes and leaves. Peeta was leading the group and using his machete to hack away at the thick roots while Katniss kept watch from the back.

Pandora knew Katniss still didn't fully trust her and Finnick, and she honestly hadn't expected her to. Katniss didn't know about the plan to break them all out and so she'd still assume only one person would be leaving the arena alive.

However, Pandora knew the girl wouldn't fire an arrow into their backs this early on. They'd come to an understanding. Pandora was sure Katniss could relate, as both girls were very similar in what drove them to keep going.

Pandora just wanted to protect Finnick. Katniss wanted to protect Peeta. There were no further words needed. They were both just young women trying to save the people they loved most at any cost.

"You know," Finnick murmured from beside her. "It's pretty hot watching you go all protective-mode over me." Pandora snorted at his remark and smacked his shoulder.

"It's nice to know you're not too traumatised to continue spouting your shitty pick-up lines, Finn."

Finnick put his hand to his chest in mock hurt, "Shitty? I'll have you know my pick-up lines work very well, my sweet Dora."

"You're right, they're not shitty. Just incredibly cringey and embarrassing to listen to," she retorted with a smirk.

Finnick made an affronted gasp and Pandora pushed him playfully, muttering "idiot," under her breath.

Katniss watched the two banter back and forth and when Pandora looked toward Peeta who was guiding the way, she saw Finnick's expression as he gazed at the girl and raised her brow.

She remembered Haymitch commenting that the two were each other's weakness. Alongside Johanna from Seven for Pandora. Katniss hadn't thought there were any further feelings between the two, but Katniss recognised the look on Finnick's face.

It was the way Gale looked at her. The way her Dad used to look at her Mother and vice versa. It was the way Peeta looked at her and how he wanted her to look back at him.

When Pandora looked back toward Finnick, his expression turned from earnest back to his cocky grin. They continued bantering back and forth, seemingly forgetting their surroundings. But Katniss saw how Finnick's knuckles were white from the tight grip he had on his trident and how after every few words, Pandora's eyes would scan the jungle before returning to Finnick.

Pandora laughed at another of Finnick's stupid pick-up lines, but Katniss' scream made her turn in a panic.

"Peeta, no!"

Peeta raised his arm to hack at more roots but his machete hit the forcefield and his body was sent flying backwards into Finnick and Pandora.

Pandora groaned and rolled Peeta off of her but stared in shock when she realised he wasn't breathing. Finnick had been sent flying a few feet away from them and Katniss came rushing over panicking at the sight of Peeta's lifeless body.

Pandora didn't waste any time before she pinched his nose before touching his lips to her own and sending breath into his lungs. She heard an arrow notch from behind her but trusted Finnick to stop Katniss while she tried saving Peeta.

"Katniss, no! She's saving him," Finnick reassured Katniss as Pandora lifted her mouth from Peeta's and began the compressions on his chest.

Katniss watched Peeta in worry and Finnick came over to help, tilting Peeta's head up, so he could breathe properly once resuscitated.

Pandora muttered under her breath to keep count as she pressed down onto the boy's chest with all her strength. She winced with each compression, dearly hoping she wasn't breaking any ribs in the process - something they couldn't afford while in the arena.

"Peeta. Peeta, please wake up," Katniss cried from beside them.

Pandora leant back down to the boy's face to deliver more air before going straight back into compressions, muttering under her breath for the boy to pull through.

If not for his own sake, then for Katniss'. The poor girl was hysterical.

After what felt like hours but was only a minute or so later, Peeta eye's opened as he spluttered and gasped for breath.

Pandora moved out the way now her job was done and Finnick wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and tucked her head into his strong chest.

"You did good, he's going to be fine," Finnick whispered.

"Be careful. There's a forcefield up there," Peeta whispered breathlessly as Katniss cupped his face between her hands. She laughed in relief and kissed him deeply.

Pandora smiled fondly at the two. She knew Finnick was doubtful of their romance and Pandora had been too, but she knew Katniss cared for the boy, that was plain to see. Just what  _kind_  of love wasn't clear.

"Oh my god. You were dead. You were dead, your heart stopped," Katniss cried as she stroked Peeta's damp hair back from his forehead.

"It's okay. It's working now," Peeta whispered.

"D-Do you wanna stand up?" she asked him. Peeta nodded and stumbled into a standing position, his body still weak from his near-death experience.

"How did you know the force field was there?" Finnick asked Katniss.

At her confused expression he explained, "Just before he hit the forcefield you screamed for him to stop. How did you know it was there?"

Katniss paused and thought about her answer, hesitating to tell the truth. She decided to go with a half-truth, "I could hear the buzzing, it must have been from the surgery with my ear."

Finnick and Pandora gave her confused looks.

"The Capitol performed surgery on my ear after my last Games. It must have enhanced my hearing or something," she explained, her eyes flickering between the two of them and the jungle.

Pandora raised a brow not really believing her story, but she let it go, not really caring for now. The girl clearly had a reason for not telling them the truth and she'd allow her that for as long as it didn't put herself or Finnick in danger.

"Well, you best go first then. Having such superior hearing, and all," Finnick commented from behind her, his arms still wrapped around Pandora.

His tone indicated he didn't quite believe Katniss' story either, but Katniss just nodded and led the four of them through the jungle. She threw nuts she found on the ground toward the forcefield as they went, steering them clear of accidentally walking into it.

"Hang on," Katniss said as they reached a large tree. She sheathed her bow and began climbing up the tree to scout the arena.

Once she climbed back down, she told them all that she'd found. "The forcefield, it's a dome. We're currently at the edge of the arena. I didn't see any signs of fresh water, though."

Pandora groaned at the reminder of her parched throat, lifting her hand to rub at the skin of her neck in irritation.

"It's gonna get dark soon. We'll be safe with our backs protected. We should set up camp," Finnick suggested, planting his trident into the ground as he leant against it.

Pandora nodded in agreement. It was the same plan she'd used in her own Games, utilising the forcefield as extra protection.

"We'll take turns sleeping," Finnick continued. "I can take first watch."

Katniss chuckled humourlessly, "Not a chance."

Finnick's expression hardened and he narrowed his eyes at the girl as he stood clutching his trident, "Honey, that thing Dora did back there for Peeta? It was called saving his life. Twice, if you haven't forgotten."

Peeta bit his lip at the reminder of being saved by Pandora twice already. He sent a nervous smile toward the aforementioned girl. Katniss faltered at his comment and glanced between Pandora and Peeta.

Pandora sent Katniss an understanding smile, "I get you're still distrustful, but if we wanted to kill you, we'd have done it already," she pointed out, trying to be as placating as possible.

It wasn't Katniss' fault for being so distrustful. Pandora would be too if she were in the girl's position, honestly. To Katniss, this was still a regular  _Hunger Games_ , where being distrustful should be your  _number one priority._

Pandora turned to an angry Finnick and put her hand on his chest to calm him down, fighting would do them no good. "How about you both take first watch, then? I could honestly do with some sleep and I know Peeta needs rest," she offered.

Katniss nodded gratefully at her suggestion and Finnick's tense muscles relaxed at her voice. Peeta smiled at Pandora for managing to alleviate the tense situation and she smiled back.

"What on earth are we going to do while these two go all Alpha on us, Peeta?" she joked.

Peeta chuckled lightly at her joke and she was glad she'd cheered him up a little.

With the tension defused- as much as it could while Katniss and Finnick continued scowling at one another - Pandora scooted up close to Finnick and laid her head against his shoulder trying to get some sleep.

She hadn't slept much in her own Games, but she hadn't had anybody to watch out for her then. Now, she had Finnick and she trusted he'd keep her safe.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

The sound of the Capitol's anthem woke Pandora up from her fitful sleep. She rubbed her eyes and turned her head toward the sky where the Capitol's emblem shone, followed by the faces of all the Tributes that had fallen so far.

Pandora bit her lip as she saw those she'd killed. She didn't regret killing any of them, but it didn't stop the guilt at having taken a life. Her stomach churned at the unsettling feeling and she tried breathing slowly to remain calm.

This wasn't the time for her moral sensibility to kick in. She needed to stay strong. For herself. For Finnick and Johanna. For the whole goddamn plan. She needed to  _keep it together._

"Eight," Katniss murmured.

Pandora sighed and Finnick glanced down at her and rubbed her shoulder, trying to offer some sense of comfort.

_As much as he could while stuck in the jungle of hell within an arena made specifically to kill them all._

"You okay? he whispered.

Pandora's throat was too sore to speak so she simply nodded weakly, leaning her head back against his chest. Finnick began running his fingers through her hair and she sighed in content.

The pressure from his fingers felt good against her scalp and Pandora never wanted him to stop. She felt like a damn cat and was just glad she didn't start  _purring._

A whistling tune was heard a few moments later and her eyes snapped back open. Katniss shot up from the rock she was sitting upon and Pandora felt Finnick tense from beneath her.

A silk parachute was floating down towards them carrying a metal container and after watching it warily, Katniss grabbed it from the air. Finnick gently shifted Pandora to lean against the tree as he stood up toward their gift.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's from Haymitch," Katniss answered as she fingered the slip of paper.

Katniss turned around to show them all a small metal item. It was about as long as a finger and had an unusal slope and a hollow opening. Pandora frowned in confusion, not knowing what it was.

"What's it do?" she croaked. Her throat burned from thirst and her voice came out dry and low.

"I think it's a spile," Katniss muttered.

Before any of them could ask what exactly a spile was, she'd hurried toward a tree and began hammering a knife into the closest tree. Once she'd made a hole, she shoved the spile into it and waited expectantly with pleading eyes.

Pandora was about to ask if she was waiting for bloody  _divine intervention_  when a few droplets of water began trickling out of the hollow opening and down the slope of the spile.

Pandora gasped and shot to her feet in shock as more and more water continued spilling from the spile and splashing onto the ground.

"No way, You're kidding me!" Finnick exclaimed in joy.

Katniss immediately began taking greedy gulps of water, laughing in happiness. Finnick quickly took a drink before pushing Pandora to take her turn. Pandora let out a smile as the water soothed her raw throat and even put her whole head under the spray to wash her face.

Katniss guided Peeta over to the water and he gratefully took a much-needed drink. They all sighed in content, the water relieving them of the jungle's humidity and dehydration.

Pandora walked back over to where she'd been sleeping and tried shutting her eyes and drifting off. Sleep came much easier now she was hydrated and before she knew it, Pandora had drifted off again, not even waking when the booms sounded, or the lightning began hitting the tree.

She'd woken from her sleep slightly when her body was moved but relaxed when she felt warmth against her back and arms wrap around her waist. Content, Pandora drifted off again into the comforting darkness.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

**"Run!"**

Katniss' scream jolted Pandora from her sleep and she shot up from where she lay on the ground. Finnick was already on his feet beside her and he hurriedly grabbed Pandora's arms when he saw what had Katniss panicked.

Pandora felt groggy from exhaustion and her head was dizzy from the sudden movement.

"Run! The fog is poison!" Katniss screamed as she tugged Peeta's sleepy form from the floor.

Pandora turned her head to see a grey mist moving eerily toward them. Closer and closer it inched its way forward, greedily devouring the trees and bushes around them.

The way it moved in a uniform line was unnatural and it sent a shiver of dread down her spine.

Finnick pulled Pandora's arm and they all began sprinting away from the rapidly approaching fog. The sheer panic of the situation had thoroughly woken Pandora from her sleepiness and now she ran as fast as she could, her heart pounding in her chest.

Her legs were shaking from adrenaline and her mind was in a mess from terror but she refused to stop, leaping over fallen wood and roots that would entangle their legs. Her mind was focused solely on escaping the fog that chased them, and she repeated the mantra in her head.

Run. Jump. Dodge. Run. Jump. Dodge.

Run. Run.  _ **Run.**_

Pandora was panting from the effort. The humidity was only making things more difficult and they were all still dehydrated and half-starved.

She was in front of the others but refused to run ahead like her body wanted to. She wouldn't leave Finnick and despite her terror, she knew she couldn't leave Katniss or Peeta either.

Pandora risked a glance behind her to see Katniss and Peeta were dangerously close to the fog. Katniss was having to support Peeta's weight as he limped along, and she screamed in agony as the fog covered her back. They both stumbled but kept running, knowing they'd be dead if they stopped for even a second.

Pandora turned back to her front but yelled in fright as she quickly twisted away from the incoming fog from her left. It was cutting off their way forward, herding them downhill.

Finnick stayed close to her as they continued to run but tripped as his leg caught on a root. Pandora turned and desperately began hacking at the root with a knife from her belt, her shaking hands only slowing her down.

The root finally gave out and as Katniss and Peeta passed them Pandora frantically hauled Finnick up as the fog edged closer.

She pushed him forward and let out a scream as the fog enveloped her left leg. She grit her teeth and continued sprinting forward, trying to ignore the numb sensation as she ran, having lost all feeling below her left knee.

Peeta slipped from Katniss' grip again and they both tumbled to the ground. Katniss began crying as she tried lifting him up, but it was no use. The fog was getting even closer and Finnick dragged Peeta onto his shoulders, panting from the effort.

They carried on running downhill, the steep incline making it hard to dodge the roots and uneven ground. They stumbled through the jungle desperately trying to find a safe way out.

The air became even thicker than before and a white haze covered her vision. Pandora cried out as her throat began to blister, the others doing the same as they realised the air around them had become thick with poison.

Every breath they took felt like swallowing razor blades and Pandora struggled to get in any air as her breath hitched in a blind panic.

Katniss tripped on a thick root and went tumbling down the hill, Finnick and Peeta following. Peeta flew off of Finnick's shoulders and rolled down the hill harshly.

Pandora had dodged the root but had misjudged her footing and the momentum from her jump sent her sprawling painfully down the hill.

Their bodies were thrown like lifeless rag-dolls before they all landed in a heap at the bottom of the hill. Pandora groaned as her whole body throbbed in agony. Her legs had gone completely numb and her neck was pulsating and blistered. Her throat was tight, and she choked as she struggled to take a breath.

She'd landed next to an unconscious Finnick and she frantically grasped around the jungle floor for his hand, squeezing it tightly in fear, wanting the comforting touch of the person she loved in their final moments.

Pandora closed her tear-filled eyes and waited for death to consume them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the poisonous fog is one of the coolest scenes in any movie. Like, it's such an interesting idea and manages to be so terrifying without blood and guts or even people attacking them!


	9. Tick Tock

**Pandora's eyes flickered behind her eyelids,**  the darkness was a comforting change from the constant pain and heartache of the last few days of her life. She wished she could stay within this dreamland forever, the emptiness left her with a sense of tranquillity; a calmness she hadn't experienced since a child. If this was death, Pandora decided, then she didn't mind it one bit.

She was rudely snatched from her bliss and thrust into reality, only to be greeted with overwhelming agony. Her body spasmed with unadulterated pain and Pandora wanted to scream at whoever was torturing her to stop. Hadn't she suffered enough already? But her throat was blistered raw and no sound came out beside her choked sobs.

"I'm sorry, it'll be over soon. I know it hurts, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, shh." She could hear a deep whispered voice soothing her and a hand stroking the hair from her face, but Pandora still refused to open her eyes.

Her arms and legs were twitching but Pandora noticed her body felt weightless and it took her a moment to realise she had been submerged in water. Her blistered skin burned at the water's touch, but Pandora felt a momentary relief from the cool liquid. Her mind flashed through memories of her childhood, of children splashing in the bathtub with grins upon their faces, heads covered in foam and their eyes twinkling in mischief.

The pain began to lessen, and Pandora slowly opened her eyes to meet pretty aqua-green ones in return. "You're better now, it's okay," Finnick whispered softly, and Pandora blinked in confusion, she tried opening her mouth to ask what was happening, but he beat her to it.

"The water helps the poison from the fog," Finnick explained as he continued to pour the water over her hair and his thumbs rubbed her neck delicately. White foam surrounded the water around her as the poison from her wounds was slowly drained out.

Pandora tried sitting up and sighed in relief as her body didn't protest the movement and her skin was no longer covered in painful blisters. She leant forward and rubbed her legs which had now regained their feeling, she wiggled her feet getting a chuckle from Finnick who was watching her in amusement.

Pandora thanked him for helping her, sending the boy a grateful smile and Finnick smiled back. "Anything for you, Dora."

Pandora mentally frowned at his intense reply not quite knowing what to say back but her attention was captured by Katniss calling out for Peeta. "Peeta, walk over here slowly," she asked calmly, but Pandora heard the tense undertone it held. She glanced toward the girl only to freeze as she saw what had Katniss so on guard.

A dozen or so monkeys surrounded them, their postures feral and a hungry look in their eyes. Pandora's hand automatically slipped toward the knives on her belt and she crouched low, ready to defend herself. Finnick moved in front of her as though to shield her as his grip tightened on his trident, knuckles white. He glanced toward her and as their eyes met he tried sending her a reassuring look, though he quickly set his gaze firmly back on their current threat.

Peeta looked back toward the three at Katniss' comment and saw their tense forms, he rose a brow in confusion and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, when from the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a monkey snarling at him. He stumbled back in fear, the water splashing beneath his feet as he rushed back from the prowling mutts. Pandora and Finnick now both stood back to back, trying to cover each other as Peeta slowly made his way closer to Katniss.

More monkeys began approaching and Katniss notched her bow, an arrow ready to fly at a moment's notice. Some of the monkeys snarled at them, herding them into a tighter formation as they tried protecting one another's weak points.

"Get to the beach," Katniss mumbled and they all nodded in agreement. Pandora could see the beach from the corner of her eye and knew if they ran as fast as possible then they'd manage to make it, though whether the water would slow the mutts down was another issue.

One monkey took a threatening step forward and Katniss responded by pointing her bow, but as one lunged from behind, Finnick wasted no time in piercing it through the stomach with his trident. This seemed to set off the rest as they all charged murderously, Katniss took out three swiftly and Pandora killed another two with ease. Peeta seemed to be struggling with his small machete trying to defend himself from snapping teeth and claws. The mutts seemed to never end, as whenever one was killed it was as though another three returned with twice the vigour.

Pandora gasped as she saw a mutt jump onto Katniss, pushing her under the water and Pandora didn't waste a second as she leapt toward them both, trusting the boys to have her back as she drove her knife through its skull and hauled a choking Katniss from under the water. Pandora twirled and stabbed another mutt between the eyes and was about to approach a struggling Peeta when a figure appeared in front of him letting out a pained scream as a monkey slashed deeply into her chest. Peeta stabbed the mutt before dragging the injured woman through the jungle and toward the water, Katniss following as she covered his back.

Pandora and Finnick shared a glance before they both sprinted toward the beach and rolled to a stop, turning their weapons on the mutts threateningly. The monkeys didn't leave the treeline and Pandora narrowed her eyes at their suspicious actions, wondering what the Gamemakers were up to. She glanced back at Peeta and Katniss who held the dying woman afloat in the shallow water, whispering words too quiet for her to make out. She frowned as the cannon sounded and the mutts slowly backed away into the darkness of the jungle and out of their sight.

The four Tributes all watched on with mixed emotions as the Capitol aircraft flew over the floating body and lowered its claw to collect her corpse. Pandora bit her lip knowing the woman had sacrificed herself for the Rebellion and Pandora had difficulty swallowing down her guilt as she sent a thankful prayer it wasn't Finnick that had died.

Finnick wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders tightly as though agreeing with her private thoughts, neither of them wanted the other to die and Pandora knew she'd sacrifice anyone, even herself, to keep Finnick and Johanna safe.

A few minutes passed and Pandora's stomach growling broke the silence. She looked down at it with wide eyes shocked at the loud sound while Finnick laughed at her expression and tried to lighten the mood, "I guess it's time to find some food, huh? I gotta provide for my girl," he winked, and his lips formed a grin as Pandora sent him a scathing look at his comment.

"Wow Finn, could you be any more caveman?" Pandora responded dryly, though her lips were tugged into a small smirk that belied her sarcastic tone.

Finnick waved his hands toward the water with a dramatic flair, "Well then, little miss capable, let's see what you got," he joked.

Pandora sent him a smug smirk, "You're not the only one that grew up catching their next meal, Fish Boy. Bring it on," she challenged.

"Fish Boy, really? What's your deal with that horrendous nickname?" Finnick whined as the two began spearing as many fish as they could within the water. Finnick wielded his heavy trident with ease while Pandora used her knives to pierce the fish with deadly accuracy.

"It's better than the many alternative adjectives to describe you, Finn. I'd take Fish Boy and leave it."

Finnick sent her a curious glance, "Oh yeah? Well, go on, then. Let's hear them."

Pandora raised her brow and sent him an amused half-smile, "Hmm, well I guess there's egotistical, narcissistic, vain, cocky, brash, reckless-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it, geez," Finnick mumbled turning to face her and put his hand to his chest in mock affront, "How could you think so lowly of me, my dear Dora?" he whined.

Pandora snorted at his pout, "So you disagree you're any of those things?" she asked knowingly. Finnick glanced away thinking of a good comeback but Pandora beat him to it by throwing her knife at the fish by his feet without looking, sending him a smug smirk when he scowled at her having taken advantage of his distraction.

"Guess I'll be providing for  _my man,_  huh?" she drawled in smug amusement. Finnick's cheeks turned pink at her comment and Pandora just assumed he was embarrassed at her beating him at his own game.

They brought their catch back to Katniss and Peeta who gratefully took the food and began devouring the fish with vigour, not bothering to grimace at the raw meat, only satisfied with their filling stomachs. Peeta was shucking the oysters they'd caught when he carefully scooped a small pearl from inside one, offering it to Katniss with a loving smile, "For you," he whispered.

Katniss looked at the pearl in her hand with a shocked expression, her stern features softening at the thoughtful action. "Thank you," she told the boy honestly and Peeta responded with a lopsided grin and eyes that held nothing but adoration.

Pandora glanced at Finnick and smiled fondly at the two lovebirds, Finnick discreetly mimicked gagging and she stifled her chuckles, not wanting to ruin the sweet moment.

A piercing scream cut her from her thoughts and the four of them stood up and gazed across the cornucopia and toward the jungle opposite them. Not long after the scream, a large wave crashed through the jungle ripping through trees as it went before crashing ashore, a cannon boomed seconds later. The water reached its peak as it hit the cornucopia, and the impact left the water rippling onto the surrounding shore as the tide covered their feet before retreating again.

The Capitol aircraft lowered again as its claw collected another fallen Tribute, but the body was too far away to distinguish any recognisable features. Her stomach clenched as she prayed it wasn't Johanna.

"Someone's here," Katniss muttered quietly as she notched her bow and crouched down into the treeline for cover. Pandora leaned forward slightly to get a better look at their visitors to see three figures stumbling on the beach. One was shouting at the other two and despite their figures being covered in some dark substance, Pandora would recognise that aggressive stance anywhere.

She shot out of their hiding place and Finnick tried grabbing her in surprise, but Pandora twisted out of his grasp and sprinted toward the figures, shouting out desperately to one in particular, "Anna! Anna!"

Johanna turned at the sound of her name and grinned as she saw Pandora running toward her, the girl caught Pandora in her arms and spun her around as she squealed in happiness. Recognising Johanna, Finnick was next to leave their hiding and he ran toward the two girls next, patting Johanna on the back and mumbling that he was glad she was safe. Katniss and Peeta followed the two hesitantly, not quite sure of what was going on.

"I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried and when I saw that wave crash earlier I thought it was you and I hoped you were safe and I-" Johanna's laugh cut off her rambling and she turned pink as the girl sent her an amused grin.

"I'm fine, Dora. Maybe not sane, but physically? Great," she muttered as she sneered at Beetee and Wiress. Beetee was washing himself off by the sea while Wiress was muttering incoherent words under her breath as she stumbled around the beach in a daze.

Pandora pulled back from Johanna's arms and crinkled her nose in distaste, "What the hell are you covered in?" she asked, the smell becoming overwhelming now the shock had worn off. She'd been so excited and relieved to have finally seen Johanna alive that she'd completely missed the fact she was covered head to toe in a thick maroon liquid and her hair was plastered to her face.

"You guys stink," Finnick muttered unhelpfully from beside them.

Johanna scoffed, and her face twisted into a snarl, "We were deep in the jungle, where I thought we'd be  _safe_. That's when the rain started," she gestured to her soaked figure, "I thought it was water, it turned out to be  _blood_. Hot, thick blood." She turned and angrily pushed a mumbling Wiress out her way, "I'd opened my mouth to drink and I choked on it! We were stumbling around gagging on it blind," she gave a humourless chuckle.

Wiress continued stumbling around, muttering  _'tick tock'_  under her breath and Pandora could see Johanna visibly bristle at the incessant muttering, her already wearing patience being strung dangerously tight.

"That's when Blight hit the forcefield," Johanna muttered lowly and Pandora bit her lip in sympathy, she knew neither of them was particularly close, not like her and Finnick, but your district partner was still somebody you relied on and cared for. "He wasn't much but he was from home."

Wiress clutched Johanna's shoulders whispering,  _'tick tock'_  with vigour, and Katniss sent the woman a worried glance, "What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"She's in shock," Beetee muttered as he returned from the sea clean from all the blood. "Dehydration isn't helping, do you have fresh water?" he asked hopefully. Peeta assured them he'd go and fetch some while Johanna's jaw clenched at Wiress' incessant mumbling. She finally pushed Wiress to the floor when the woman continued to grab a hold of her and Katniss jumped between the two shouting for Johanna to stop.

Pandora wrapped her arm around her friend and pulled her away from the two, but Johanna twisted in her hold to scream back at Katniss, "I got them out for  _you!_ " she spat in contempt.

Pandora steered her toward the water and away from the group, "Come on, Anna. Let's get you washed off, yeah? Forget about Katniss, you did well," she whispered assuredly, knowing the sacrifice Johanna had made to ensure the Girl-on-Fire got her chosen allies. She sent Finnick a pointed look as they walked off directed at Katniss and Peeta, trusting him to keep them busy while Johanna calmed down.

Johanna scoffed at her attempt to diffuse the situation, but she reluctantly followed wanting to wash herself of the disgusting blood that covered her whole body. The two girls sat within the shallow water and Pandora helped Johanna wash off the blood, scooping water into her hands and pouring it over her hair. "I'm so glad you're safe, Anna," Pandora whispered.

Johanna glanced sideways to the smaller girl and a crooked smile painted her lips, "I'm glad you're safe too, Dora. Although there wasn't any doubt of that fact with Finnick as bodyguard," she teased, nudging Pandora in the ribs playfully.

Pandora snorted at that mental image, "Finn as my bodyguard? I'm flattered," she said dryly. "Isn't a bodyguard required to be around someone 24/7? I don't think that much Finn is healthy for anybody," she joked. Johanna laughed knowing it was true.

"I think lover boy would enjoy that specific requirement," Johanna teased and chuckled at Pandora's confused look. She waved the girl's questions off and continued rinsing out the blood, grimacing as the water around her turned red as it seeped from her suit.

They were all brought out of their individual conversations by a thundering strike of lightning hitting a tree from across the arena. Katniss stole their attention as she began screaming about how the arena was a clock, with Wiress' mumblings having been on-point all along as she'd tried giving them hints.

_Tick Tock._

Beetee recommended they all converge at the cornucopia deeming there current position unsafe to discuss their plans. They'd all agreed, and Pandora followed Johanna and Finnick along the rocky strip and toward the empty cornucopia. She'd pondered why the careers hadn't kept it as their main base but assumed they'd split up to hunt down any remaining Tributes. They all knew this Games wasn't like the others; there was no waiting it out and playing the long game, the Capitol was gunning for blood and they wanted it  _soon_.

"The entire arena seems to be laid out like a clock with a new threat every hour, but they stay only within their wedge," Katniss explained once they'd settled upon the cornucopia. Pandora was re-stocking her knife belt while muttering about idiotic careers and not leaving them defenceless.

"It all starts with the lightning. Then the blood rain, fog, monkeys. That's the first four hours," Katniss continued. "At 10:00, that big wave hits from over there," she gestured toward the section of the arena.

Finnick and Pandora had complimented Wiress for her genius thinking and the woman sat upon the rocks with her feet dipped into the water with a large smile upon her face at their praise. The group - that now consisted of District Four, Twelve, Three and Johanna - were huddled around Peeta who was using his machete to draw the arena's clockwork onto the floor.

"So, 12:00 to 1:00 is lightening. Then 1:00 to 2:00 is blood. Then fog, and monkeys," Peeta summarised. Katniss turned to Johanna and asked if they'd spotted anything else but the blood, to which Johanna denied. Pandora turned her head toward Wiress, who was singing under her breath.

_'Hickory Dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock.'_

"As long as we stay clear of whatever sector is active, we should be safe," Peeta suggested as they discussed what other horrors the arena had in store.

Wiress continued singing behind them all and Pandora took another concerned glance at the woman, who's singing had gotten more ominous. She was just turning her head back when she heard a gasp and a knife went flying out of her hand before Pandora had even registered it, landing with a dull thud between the eyes of Gloss, who held a bloody knife at Wiress' cut throat.

His body slumped to the floor and they all turned as they heard footsteps approaching. Cashmere charged at Pandora for killing her brother, but Johanna lunged at her before she could get any closer and lodged her axe deep into Cashmere's chest. A battle cry was heard from the left and Finnick wasted no time in sparing with Brutus while Pandora ran further around the cornucopia to find Enobaria, knowing the woman wouldn't be far if the other careers had decided on a sneak attack. She trusted the others to take out Brutus, though she heard light footsteps behind her that she recognised belonged to Katniss.

Just as Pandora had reached Enobaria, who had somehow run around the full length of the cornucopia and met back up with their group, the ground from beneath their feet shifted and all three of them fell painfully to the hard floor. Pandora hissed at her scraped hands from the jagged rocks and noticed Enobaria running across the nearest strip in retreat alongside Brutus. Before either of them could get any further, or Pandora could chase them, the cornucopia began spinning, accelerating at such a rapid pace that Pandora struggled to see anything but a blur around them.

She ignored the pain and gripped onto the hard rocks to keep herself from falling into the water, and glanced over where she'd last seen Katniss fall, only to widen her eyes as the girl was slowly slipping from her grip. "Katniss!" she shouted in distress.

The girl looked up at her shout and Pandora took a deep breath before letting herself slip slightly and she hurriedly stabbed one of her larger knives into the ground for support. She shakily balanced her weight on one hand and took Katniss' hand to grip the knife too. They both held onto the weapon praying it would be enough, but their prayers went unheard as the knife began to wobble, losing its grip in the ground. Pandora glanced beside her to see the others all in a similar situation, Johanna not far from the two who clutched her axe desperately to keep her ashore. Finnick was looking toward her and his eyes were wide with fear at Pandora's position so close to the edge, her feet almost touching the crashing water.

Pandora closed her eyes in grief once she realised what was happening. The Gamemakers had seemingly intervened with so many Tributes in one area and they weren't likely to stop until one of them went under, and Pandora knew Cashmere and Gloss' dead bodies wouldn't count. She first looked up and met Finnick's scared gaze, mouthing  _'I'm sorry'_  before turning to Katniss and shouted as loud as she could over the wind and crashing waves, "Don't let go, no matter what!"

Katniss seemed to hear her for she wore a confused frown at her words, but Pandora didn't waste any time before letting go of the knife and letting her body fall into the violent spinning, sending one last desperate prayer that the water - the very thing she'd grown up in and loved - wouldn't be the thing that killed her.

Pandora heard Johanna and Finnick's anguished screams of her name before she was submerged into a turbulent storm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning and ending a chapter with Pandora being unconscious? What can I say? She's a magnet for trouble. (Or maybe the Gamemakers are just dicks, meh)
> 
> Next chapter will include some fluff and some....confessions.... ;) Will our precious boy finally do something about his feelings now he's seen Pandora almost die, like, three times? hahaha


	10. Confession

**Pandora spluttered awake,**  coughing out the water she'd swallowed after her trip within the spinning cornucopia. She rolled onto her side and weakly pushed herself onto her knees, bending over and hacking up the water that felt like it was coming from deep inside her lungs.

Her hearing was fuzzy, and she guessed the water had gotten in her ears too, as all she could hear was a monotone humming. Pandora tried lifting her head, but was too weak and barely managed to catch herself before face-planting onto the sand as she coughed some more.

Pandora was so out of it, that for a while she didn't hear the desperate yells of her name coming from the opposite side of the cornucopia. But when she did, she frowned in confusion as she tried pinpointing the location of the noise.

The blaring sun from above the arena made Pandora squint her eyes, though she could spot some figures running around on one of the cornucopia pathways.

"Dora!" a male voice screamed desperately.

Pandora would recognise that voice anywhere. It was the same voice that had comforted her through countless sleepless nights and that had spoke tales of what their futures would hold whenever she got particularly glum about life.

"F-Finnick," Pandora tried to shout back but hacked again as her sore throat was abused. She cleared her throat and rubbed the skin, trying to soothe the pain.

"Finnick!" she tried again, this time managing to shout a little louder. She waited for a reply but sighed when none was given.

"Dora! Please, Dora!" a female voice sounded this time, closer than the one before and Pandora recognised her best friend's voice.

"Anna!" she shouted, almost weeping in joy when she got a shout back in response. "Anna! Finn! I'm here!" Pandora shouted at the top of her lungs, ignoring the searing pain at the strain of her throat.

Multiple figures turned a corner of the cornucopia and began moving towards Pandora's prone form. Two, in particular, ran ahead of the rest, shouting out her name in both joy and relief.

Pandora had no time to steady herself before she was being thrown backwards by Finnick and Johanna, both wrapping their arms around Pandora tightly, unwilling to let go now they'd found her.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Johanna whispered, tightening her arms around the girl's waist.

"You're alive. _You're alive_ ," Finnick muttered into the crook of her neck, his arms around her shoulders as he brought her closer, breathing in her comforting scent.

"I'm okay. Well, I almost  _drowned_ , but I'm okay," Pandora hoarsely whispered back, trying to reassure her two friends.

Johanna scoffed and pulled back, sending the girl an amused look, though Pandora could see the tears that had pooled in her eyes. 

"Glad to know you're well enough to still be a sarcastic bitch," she muttered. Johanna grinned back at her friend, glad to see her smiling again.

She glanced around at everybody, Peeta and Beetee sending her small smiles, relieved she was okay. Katniss was looking at Pandora with an intense gaze, though she gave her a smile – one that Pandora had never seen on the girl's face before – when their eyes met. 

Her eyes shone with gratitude, likely for having saved her life earlier on. Pandora was just relieved the girl was still alive.

Pandora looked down at Finnick, who had still to let go of her. She raised a brow and pushed his shoulders back, eyeing his tear-stained cheeks in worry. "Finn? Hey, look at me. I'm fine, look, I'm okay," she tried reassuring him.

He lifted his head and met her gaze, his intense green eyes staring into hers with an emotion that made her throat tight. 

"I love you," he blurted out.

Pandora's eyes widened at the confession, recognising the serious tone of his voice. 

She knew his declaration was honest and realised he didn't mean it in a friendship kind of way. No, he said it how Pandora used to say it to Iris, and how she remembered Peeta did with Katniss.

He didn't say it like he  _loved_ her. He said it like he was  _in love_  with her.

And that made all the difference.

Johanna let out a surprised snort at Finnick's declaration, not quite believing the idiot had just blurted it out like that in front of everybody. Though, as she saw his earnest expression and the way he held Pandora as though worried she would disappear at any moment, she understood his sudden need to confess.

He felt like he'd never get another chance.

"Well, after that bombshell, let's give these two  _lovebirds_ some privacy," Johanna drawled.

She began ushering the shocked audience of three away from them both, sending a coy smirk Pandora's way, who watched them go with wide eyes.

She turned back to Finnick, her lips parted but no words escaping. She was honestly too deep in shock, and her brain had seemingly gone blank.

Finnick was watching her reaction and lowered his eyes. "I know it's sudden, and I'm sorry for telling you at such a terrible time, but when I saw you fall into that water, I just-" his voice cracked, and he paused as he swallowed his nerves.

"I thought I'd lost you for good. That you'd  _died_ , Dora...I thought I'd missed the chance to tell you how hopelessly in love with you I am."

Pandora eyes widened further, her dark eyes flickering across his face, trying to take in every detail. She was trying to come up with something to say in return, wanting to comfort him and return his affections, but she was too caught up in the visible pain she saw in those eyes she loved so much.

She cupped Finnick's face with her small hands, tilting his head up so he met her sincere gaze. When she spoke, her voice was almost a whisper, "I want you to understand something, Finn. No matter what you ever tell me,  _nothing_ in this world would make me stop loving you."

She rubbed her thumb across his jaw, continuing to stare into his eyes, wanting desperately to rid the pain they held. 

"I can't promise you right now that I love you the same way you love me, but I think I could start. I've held onto the past so strongly, not thinking I'd ever love anybody as much as I did Iris...but I think I've finally realised that I need to move on," she admitted, her eyes welling with tears as she thought back on her first love.

Finnick bit his lip, watching the tears fall from Pandora's eyes and felt guilty that he'd loaded all the weight of his emotions onto her. He never wanted her to love him back out of a sense of obligation. He wanted her to love him and need him as much as he did her. Out of her own violation.

"I know you'll probably never return my affections, Dora. But I just had to tell you-" his words were cut off by a soft kiss against his lips, his body freezing in shock at the contact. 

The kiss was chaste, but Finnick had never tasted something so sweet in his entire life.

Pandora pulled away and rested her forehead against his own, watching long lashes fan across tanned cheeks before his eyelids slowly opened and he met her gaze.

"Finnick Odair, don't you dare try and tell me what I feel.  _I love you_ , okay? And maybe I'll need time to get to where you are, but if you're willing to give me that time, then I'll happily spend it with you."

She sighed and closed her eyes, "It would be nice to fall in love again," she whispered. 

Finnick's lips curled up into a small smile, his heart beating rapidly against his chest at her words. He leant forward, bringing their faces dangerously close, their lips brushing against one another as they breathed.

"Can I?" Finnick asked as he glanced down at her lips, not wanting to push her.

Pandora ignored the question and moved forward, connecting their lips again and closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her in deeper. The two enjoyed the kiss, keeping it relatively chaste as neither of them wanted to rush into anything and ruin it.

Pandora was still reeling from the last few minutes and Finnick's confession, her whole life briefly flashing through her mind as she contemplated her actions around the boy and realising they acted a lot like lovers already. 

Pandora had never intended it to be that way, but she came to the sudden realisation that, had she not been stuck in the past with Iris, she would have likely fallen in love with Finnick years ago.

When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Pandora asked the question that had been on her mind since his confession. "How long?"

Finnick winced, which instantly made Pandora perk up at his reaction, now more intrigued than ever to hear his answer.

"I-I mean, it doesn't really matter, right?  _Love is eternal_  and all that," Finnick rambled, trying to brush over the question, but Pandora wasn't letting it go. 

"Finn," she said sternly, bringing his face back towards her so she could look into his eyes.

Finnick sighed, "Since your reaping," he admitted quietly.

His answer stunned Pandora, though her heart silently wept for him, understanding what he'd left out.  _Iris._

"Finn, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You know if I'd have known, I never would have-" Pandora tried explaining but Finnick pressed his lips to hers to cut her off.

"It's fine, Dora. I would never have wanted you to break up with or not have fallen in love with Iris, despite how much I loved you too," he admitted honestly. At her confused expression, he tried explaining himself.

"Loving somebody is all about accepting the good and the bad, right? So what kind of love would mine be if I didn't accept that somebody else could make you happy? That's not  _true love_ , that's someone's selfish idea of it," he declared.

Pandora gave him a bright smile  – one that felt foreign on her face – at his wise words and watched as his eyes lit up in happiness at the sight of it.

"You really are a brilliant man, Finnick Odair," Pandora stated, brushing her fingers through his golden locks. 

Finnick sent her a cheeky grin, feeling more like his old self again. Though, he felt infinitely lighter after confessing one of his biggest kept secrets.

He cupped her face with his large hands, as she'd done only moments ago, and brought his lips to her ear, Pandora shivering at the warm breath that fanned across her neck.

"When we get out of here, I promise to show you just how  _ardently_  I love you," he said sincerely.

He spoke quietly so that the Capitol cameras wouldn't pick it up. They didn't want to risk exposing the rebel plan, but Finnick felt the need to reassure Pandora of his wish to focus on  _them_ once they were both free.

They pulled back, and Finnick placed a loving kiss on her forehead. Pandora smiled at the action, whispering her agreement. "I'd like that, Finn."

A small smirk curled at her lips as she tried lightening the situation. "Though, only if I can bring Anna, too," she joked. 

Finnick let out a breathy chuckle at her words, muttering a low ' _no chance'_  under his breath in response.

A pattering of footsteps brought them both from their little bubble of happiness and Pandora almost got whiplash from the sudden crash back into reality. 

Back into the arena and the Hunger Games. 

She sighed in disappointment, though felt a small smile grace her face when she noticed Finnick watching her lovingly.

"Sorry to break up your couple bonding, but we really can't stay out here any longer," Johanna said regretfully as she waved toward the open waters and their vulnerable position. 

She eyed her two closest friends with happiness at their close proximity but felt sad that they were being forced to compete in the Games instead of enjoying their lives together.

Pandora nodded and got to her feet, stretching out her sore muscles and sighing in satisfaction when her bones cracked. She felt less weak than she did earlier, and was confident she'd be back to normal once her circulation got flowing again.

She offered a hand to Finnick, the boy grinning goofily up at her as he took it in his own, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles as he stood. He didn't let go of her hand once he was standing, and so Pandora allowed their hands to stay clasped, enjoying the warmth he offered.

"Back to reality, huh? How annoying," Pandora muttered, making Johanna chuckle darkly. 

"Yeah, well, reality is often disappointing, Dora," she pointed out.

Pandora took Johanna's hand with the one that wasn't linked with Finnick's, entwining their fingers and sending the girl a loving smile. 

"Any reality with you two in it is perfect to me," she declared, enjoying the way Johanna's eyes lit up at her words. 

Though her face remained stoic, Pandora noticed the edges softening slightly, and happily swung both of her linked hands at her sides, content with walking between the two people she loved most in her life.

"I love you guys so much," she whispered as they walked back towards the jungle treeline and the rest of their group.

"Love you too, Dora," Finnick and Johanna said at once.

Pandora was sent into a laughing fit as they both shot the other a glare at the unintentional synchronisation.

 


	11. Capitol Mutts

**The six tributes were sat within the treeline,**  discussing what enemies currently remained inside the arena. Katniss, Johanna and Beetee were sat on the sand, while Peeta leant against a tree behind Katniss. Pandora thought it was sweet how close he always stayed to the girl, and how he ensured she was in his sights at all times.

Pandora was sat on the low hanging branch of a tree that sloped into the sandy floor, allowing her to swing her legs back and forth as she drifted within her thoughts.

She leant back against Finnick's strong chest and held in a smile at how close they were. He seemed to emanate a sense of warmth and protection, and Pandora sought comfort in that. It was only now that she noticed how similar he acted to Peeta, and wondered how she'd ever been so oblivious to it before.

Pandora prided herself on being vigilant and her ability to read people, but she guessed that being so close to someone blinded you a little to their true thoughts and emotions.

The atmosphere was surprisingly unawkward despite Finnick's rather shocking confession. Both parties tried to ignore the thought of millions of Capitol and District viewers watching their intimate moment and simply found serenity in one another. 

Now closer than they'd ever imagined.

The rest of their alliance were happy for the two District Four Victors and hoped they'd somehow find happiness in the little time they had left. At least, that's what Katniss and Peeta hoped for. Johanna and Beetee knew about the rebellion plan, and could only hope that things went smoothly, to give them both the happy ending they deserved.

_Hope was the only thing many of them had left._

_Hope was the only thing keeping them going._

"So, besides Brutus and Enobaria, who's left?" Katniss finally spoke up, looking around at the group with furrowed brows.

She was getting anxious the closer the list of Tribute's narrowed down to just their small alliance and didn't like her and Peeta's chances against the likes of Pandora, Johanna and Finnick, who most definitely would team up when the time came.

"Maybe Chaff? Just those three," Peeta replied.

"They know they're outnumbered," Finnick said. His tone was relaxed and his chin rested on Pandora's shoulder while his arms were wrapped around her waist, portraying a carefree image. "I doubt they'll attack again."

"Finn's right, we're likely safe here on the beach. So long as we watch each other's backs," Pandora chimed in.

"So, what do we do? Hunt them down?" Johanna asked, eager to finish the Games as soon as possible. "Dora and I could do it easily," she suggested.

"I'm down for that," Pandora agreed, nodding her head confidently at her friend's suggestion. 

She wanted these Games over with too and after Finnick's confession, Pandora was eager to spend their freedom developing and exploring these new emotions she felt for him. 

Pandora wanted the chance to be happy together, like a normal couple.

"I don't think that's the safest option," Peeta muttered, looking toward Pandora in concern.

Pandora smiled at the boy, knowing how kind-hearted he was and touched at his concern for her. She felt Finnick's arms tighten around her waist in response to Johanna's suggestion and knew he didn't like the idea either. Pandora refrained from rolling her eyes in exasperation.

_Honestly, men and their need to protect us poor, defenceless women. They act as though I couldn't easily kill a man without breaking a sweat._

Katniss opened her mouth to voice her opinion but was cut off by a scream. Pandora blinked a few times, stunned and momentarily thinking the shout had come from the dark-haired girl, but another scream soon followed, and the group all turned toward the jungle in confusion. The noise was definitely coming from there.

Another high-pitched scream rang through the air, this time the words were clear for them all to hear. "Katniss! Help me!"

Pandora frowned in confusion, not understanding who the voice belonged to and just why someone within the arena would be shouting to Katniss for help. However, it seemed the girl recognised who it was as her face twisted into a horrified expression. 

Katniss leapt from the floor and stumbled into the jungle, shouting out  _'Prim!'_  as she disappeared into the trees.

Pandora sprang to her feet before anybody else had moved and jumped from the tree branch, using the momentum to sprint into the woods after Katniss. She wasn't about to let the girl die after falling into a bloody whirlpool of death for her only hours ago.

Pandora could hear Finnick shouting for her to stop but kept moving, following the glimpse of black hair from between overgrown leaves as Katniss ran through the jungle. She heard running from behind her but knew their best bet of catching Katniss was her own quick and nimble footsteps and so she sped up, spotting sight of Katniss ahead.

Katniss was stood still as Pandora reached her side and she followed the girl's line of sight to see a small black bird laid dead on the grass.

"What's going on?" Pandora asked.

Katniss looked up at the girl with a distraught expression and was about to explain just what had happened when she was cut off again by a scream. Only this time, it was someone she didn't recognise.

"Dora! Please, help me! Dora!"

But Pandora did. _And she ran._

"Iris!" Pandora screamed out in distress, turning her head frantically side to side, trying to spot where the girl could be.

She was so caught up in her fear that she never stopped to question  _how_ Iris could be screaming, or how she was even alive in the first place. She could only cry out. 

_"Iris!"_

Pandora was stumbling through the jungle ignoring the vines and overgrown leaves that blocked her path and clumsily running as fast as she could, trying to locate the agonising screams of her lost lover. Katniss was trying to catch up to the girl and explain that they were only Jabberjays, but couldn't keep up with Pandora's frantic pace.

"Dora! Help me! Dora!" more screams joined in with Iris' and Pandora's head threatened to split with the agony of it all.

"Finn! Anna! Iris! Where are you?" she screamed at the top of her lungs, panting as her body began to teeter on collapse.

Pandora came to a stop, spinning around and looking up to the sky in confusion as the screams were concentrated in this one area. She saw multiple black birds congregating in the sky and soon the truth came crashing into her;  _mutts_.

Pandora knew about mutts all too well – she was infamous for her usage of them in her own Games – but she'd never seen this design before, and felt a whole new wave of terror wash over her as she heard the screams of her loved ones echoing around the frenzied flock of birds.

_The Capitol keeps inventing new ways to torture us._

Katniss soon joined her and both girls wore distraught expressions as they heard the painful screams of their friends and family surrounding them. It was a special kind of hell that was efficient in torturing the toughest Victors because why use physical pain when emotional torment worked so well?

The birds began bomb-diving at the vulnerable girls and Katniss grabbed a hold of Pandora's hand, dragging them both away from the razor-sharp beaks that nipped at their exposed skin. Katniss frantically waved her free arm around her head, trying to push away the offending birds while Pandora clenched her teeth and tried blocking out the noise, focusing on her feet as they ran through the thicket of vines.

Both girls kept their hands clasped throughout, finding solace in the small action.

Katniss shouted out in pain when she ran face-first into an invisible wall, falling to the floor and clutching her nose in agony. Pandora saw that the 'wall' separated them both from the rest of their group. Peeta and Finnick were desperately trying to signal to both girls what was happening, but with the deafening screams of the wild mutts and the panic they both felt, neither could find it within themselves to calm down.

Pandora pushed her hands against the invisible force that separated her from Finnick and Johanna, both friends staring back at her in worry. Finnick kept his eyes locked with Pandora's, while Johanna eyed the attacking birds behind her with disgust.

Tears blurred her vision and cascaded down her cheeks as she was assaulted by Iris's screams again. Pandora was suffocating on the turbulent emotions she'd pushed so deep within herself.

Guilt being the strongest.

She still felt guilty about her inability to save Iris during their Games, and how easily her life was taken despite Pandora's best efforts. Hearing her screams now only fed that guilt, and Pandora wasn't strong enough to stop the consuming grief as she listened to the agonising wails around her.

Finnick and Johanna's screams were still present, but Pandora held enough logic to understand that both of her friends were fine. She kept frantically glancing between the two of them, assuring herself they were both alive and real.

For what seemed like hours, Pandora and Katniss were subjected to the mutts' torture. Katniss had fallen to the floor as she covered her ears, unable to listen to the voices any longer, while Pandora tried staying sane by staring at her two best friends, knowing the minute she looked away she'd believe in the Capitol's sick lies.

When the hour was up, and all the mutts had disappeared, Pandora was disorientated as the piercing shrieks were replaced with silence. Her ears were ringing and she could distantly hear the mumbling voices of those around her.

It was as though time had stopped and Pandora was floating within a transient state of serenity.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her up from where she'd fallen on the ground and tucking her face into the crook of their neck. She breathed in their comforting scent and let out a sigh of contentment at the familiar fragrance.

Sea salt.  _Finnick_.

All the noise came rushing back and she was once again aware of her surroundings, most specifically the warm body that held her so tightly. Pandora lightly kissed his neck, seeking the comfort only Finnick could offer and sighed when she felt his arms tighten around her waist in response.

Another set of arms – these ones smaller and thinner – wrapped around her shoulders and a light kiss was placed on the crown of her head.

 _Johanna_.

Pandora reluctantly pulled back from Finnick's warmth and turned to her friend, sending the girl a loving and reassuring smile.  _I'm okay_. It read.  _Just shaken up_.

Johnna understood the silent message and stepped back, allowing the two to seek comfort in one another again. Pandora's body deflated and she melted into Finnick's embrace. Lips were pressed against her ear and she held in a shiver.

"It's okay, Dora. None of it was real. I'll keep you safe, I promise," Finnick spoke in a soothing whisper and Pandora believed every word, no matter how impossible his promises were. 

She took strength in his words and after savouring their momentary bliss, she wiggled to signal she wanted to be let down. Finnick sent her a charming grin –  one that sent flutters within her stomach – and gently lowered her to the ground.

Pandora leant up on her tip-toes to press a light kiss against his lips. "Thank you," she whispered as she pulled back.

Finnick's eyes were shining at her actions and he grinned goofily at her, making Pandora laugh lightly at his silly expression.  _What a dork_.

She was already feeling better after such a horrible ordeal and knew it was all because of him. Finnick made her feel things nobody else could, and she was beginning to realise it was because she  _loved_ him.

"They won't touch Prim," Peeta assured Katniss, who was shaking on the ground.

His voice cut through Pandora's thoughts and she turned from Finnick's strong chest to where Katniss lay on the ground. The girl's hands were tightly gripped onto Peeta and her eyes frantically searched the jungle in anxiety.

Pandora knew what Katniss was thinking, and felt deep sympathy. Despite the effect the mutts had had on her, Pandora knew nobody she loved was actually in any danger. Finnick and Johanna were here with her, and Iris was already dead.

She swallowed hard at that last thought, praying it stayed that way.  _I can't lose anybody else. I can't._

Johanna scoffed bitterly at Peeta's words and stood with her arms crossed and her hip jutting out, an angry scowl on her face. 

"Your Fiancé's right, the whole country loves your sister. If they tortured her or did anything to hurt her, forget the districts, there would be riots in the damn  _Capitol_."

Katniss didn't look reassured by Johanna's bitter words and Pandora sighed at her friend, knowing her temper was unpredictable and uncontrollable at best.

Johanna looked up toward the sky and swung her axe around angrily. "Hey! How does that sound Snow? What if we set  _your_ backyard on fire? You know, you can't put everybody in here!" she screamed out. Her face was flushed with anger and she was panting heavily.

Johanna turned to face the rest of the group, gaging their mixed reactions through narrowed eyes. Katniss and Peeta wore confused expressions of disbelief at her heated rant, while Beetee just watched them all with a neutral air. Pandora and Finnick looked at their friend with soft eyes, concerned for her wellbeing but understanding of her suppressed bitterness.

"What?" Johanna muttered fiercely. She briefly glanced at Pandora and the fire left her all at once, her face softened and her eyes were glassy.

"The only person I care about is in this Games with me. They can't hurt me anymore."

With that said, she turned around and stormed off, uncomfortable at the sudden awkwardness after her emotional display.

Peeta watched Johanna leave and turned to Pandora and Finnick. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked softly.

Pandora's eyes didn't leave the empty space where Johanna had disappeared through the bushes. Finnick answered the boy's question, "She just needs time to cool off. She'll be fine."

"We'll all be okay," Pandora muttered, concern evident in her dark eyes. Finnick leant down and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead, silently agreeing with her words.

_They'd all be okay. They had to be._

 

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

 

 **Katniss was sat on the sand within the treeline,**  back in their original place before she'd been lured into the jungle by the Jabberjays. She watched the two figures in the water, neither minding as the tide lapped at their feet and submerged their lower halves. The smaller figure was leaning against the taller as he combed his fingers through her long dark hair, as though soothing them both.

She jumped when she felt movement behind her, but quickly realised it was only Johanna sliding in one of her forgotten arrows into the quiver. Johanna passed over a shell filled with water and lowered herself onto the sand.

Katniss, Johanna, Peeta and Beetee were gathered within the cover of the low hanging tree branches and were gazing out toward the cornucopia. The arena was bathed in a warm golden glow and the atmosphere was calming as a light breeze blew by, the smell of sea salt permeating the air. 

The illusion was all too perfect and hid the true brutality of the Hunger Games.

Katniss' eyes strayed back to the two figures sat within the water and she watched them in curiosity, something Johanna soon spotted.

"Cute, aren't they?" she asked dryly.

Katniss held back from blushing at being caught staring, but her curiosity won over and she decided Johanna was likely the best person to answer her questions.

"You're friends with them both, right?" she ventured.

Johanna scoffed, though it lacked its usual bitter quality and instead sounded fond as she looked at the two. "Pandora and I? Yes. Finnick? Well, he just comes along as a package deal," she joked.

Katniss chuckled at her dry sarcasm. She'd noticed the friendship between all three and guessed Johanna and Finnick's 'bickering' was more playful than anything.

"How long has he..." Katniss tried saying but wasn't sure how to word it. Luckily, Johanna caught on, "Loved her?" she asked.

Katniss nodded and Johanna's expression turned thoughtful. "They've been friends for a long time, even before her Games, but I don't think he truly understood his feelings until she was reaped. Death puts everything into perspective."

Katniss was shocked at the magnitude of time the boy had loved her and felt respect towards Finnick for having stayed a loyal friend with Pandora despite his feelings. A few moments of silence passed by before Katniss spoke up again. 

"Who's Iris?" she asked softly.

Johanna's eyes widened slightly and she glanced from the floor over to Finnick and Pandora, who were laughing at one another and splashing within the water.

"Iris Lennox. She was a tribute in Dora's Games, from District Three."

Katniss watched as Johanna looked out toward her two friends and turned her head to look at them too.

Pandora was looking up at Finnick with a cheeky smile, one that Katniss knew was rare on the normally stoic and sombre girl. Finnick was watching her with a loving smile on his face, one that made Katniss feel uncomfortable from the intensity of it. She knew that look. She often noticed Peeta giving her the same look when he thought she wasn't looking.

Katniss shifted in her place, her legs becoming numb from sitting on them for so long. The sand was dry and coarse against her exposed, sore skin and she felt sweaty from the intense heat of the arena. Katniss was weary altogether and idly wondered if she would ever be completely comfortable again in her life.

As she gazed out at Pandora and Finnick, she reflected on whether she'd ever feel so strongly for someone as the two of them did. She snuck a discreet glance at Peeta from the corner of her eye.

"Iris was Dora's first love. Of course, the Games takes everything from a person, stripping them bare until all that's left is bones." Johanna's bitter comment drew Katniss' attention back on her, and she frowned.

"She died," Katniss said, the words coming out more as a statement than a question. It was obvious what had happened and Katniss pitied Pandora, who couldn't win her Games alongside the one she loved most.

"Not everyone's lucky enough to win their Games in pairs," Johanna muttered.

Katniss looked down at that, understanding the meaning of her words. Katniss and Peeta had both survived their Games together and not everybody was lucky enough to do the same. Katniss felt guilty, though logically she knew it wasn't her fault, for she'd managed to save Peeta despite only being fond of him, yet Pandora had lost the girl she was in love with and had to win her Games alone.

"Iris was killed by her own fellow Tribute," Johanna admitted in a quiet whisper, lowering her voice so only Katniss could hear her.

"Dora killed nine people in her Games but couldn't save the only one that mattered."

Katniss bit her lip at Johanna's sombre tone, her head feeling dizzy at the rather ominous words. She glanced back at Pandora, trying to imagine a 15-year-old girl killing nine other tributes single-handedly only to lose  _one_ by mere bad luck.

"They have each other now," Katniss whispered, her eyes trained on Pandora and Finnick's backs.

Johanna hummed, her eyes never leaving the petite figure that sat splashing within the water, her eyes glistening with an emotion Katniss couldn't distinguish. 

"Love is weird."

 


	12. Beginning of the End

**"I have a plan."**

Those were the words that brought them to their current position, huddled together within the treeline surrounding a contemplative Beetee as they listened to him explain his grand plan.

Four simple words that were the beginning of the end.

Pandora was only half listening to the man as he spoke, more caught up in her thoughts rather than concentrating on the important matter at hand. She couldn't help but question if this was all a part of the Rebels plan? And if so, why hadn't Pandora been told about it?

She discreetly glanced sideways at Finnick, seeing his determined gaze staring directly at Beetee and taking in every word.  _Did Finn know about this? What about Anna?_

Pandora glanced over at Johanna but couldn't read her best friends blank expression.

Did the Rebels not trust Pandora enough to brief her in on this plan? Or was it simply something Beetee had been tasked with figuring out within the arena? Pandora didn't think the Rebels were so stupid as to leave such a momentous task to chance, and so had to ponder yet again;  _why was she going into this blind?_

For the first time in years, Pandora felt the niggling sense of anxiety writhe in her stomach and had to repress the sudden urge to flee as a shiver of dread went down her spine.

_I don't even know where District Thirteen is...I don't know anything about the Rebellion other than they're going to get us out of here, somehow. Hopefully, all of us, together._

Realising she was spending too much time dwelling in her thoughts, Pandora squashed down her fears and took a calming breath, deciding to trust in her friends and Beetee – who she knew was likely the smartest man she'd ever met – and to simply go with the plan. Even if she was going in unaware.

_Maybe the less that know the better? Less chance of screwing it up...or letting something slip?_

"And what happens at midnight?" Beetee's voice cut through her thoughts.

Pandora ignored the niggling voice in the back of her mind telling her things were only going to get worse and tuned back into the conversation going on around her.

"Lightning strikes that tree," Katniss answered the man's question.

"Here's what I propose. We leave the beach at dusk; we head to the lightning tree and that should draw them back to the beach. Prior to midnight, we then run this wire from the tree to the water. Anyone in the water, or on the damp sand, will be electrocuted."

Pandora was impressed with the man's plan and eyed the distant lightning tree consideringly. The timing would have to be perfect, but Pandora was sure Beetee had figured it all out. 

She couldn't quite believe that they'd all soon be out of this damned arena and would finally be able to live their lives as free people.

Sure, there would be an oncoming war once the Capitol realised the Rebellion's intentions, but Pandora would rather die as a free woman fighting for what she believed in than die as a pawn in Snow's machinations.

Pandora felt a hand squeeze her own and looked down to see Finnick's large hand enclosed around hers, their fingers intertwined. The corner of her lips tugged up into a small smile and she glanced up at the boy through her lashes.

His eyes stared into her own, searching for her thoughts and Pandora gave him a determined nod. She pushed all her worries and questions to the back of her mind and only thought of the boy in front of her. The boy she was slowly falling in love with, bit by bit.

"Well, its better than hunting them down," Johanna drawled out her agreement.

Katniss and Peeta shared a searching look before finally agreeing as well. "If it fails, no harm done anyway, right?"

Pandora and Finnick simply nodded their assent to Beetee, assuring the man they were all in full agreement to his plan, placing their trust in him.

"So, what can we do to help?" Peeta asked.

Beetee wore a serious expression as he eyed them all intently, "Keep me alive for the next six hours."

 

That had been a few hours ago, and now their group was split along the shoreline as they waited in tense silence.

Pandora stared up at the darkening sky in wonder as she lay on the beach. Her head was resting on Johanna's lap, the girl's fingers running through Pandora's long locks while they both sat waiting for the night to arrive.

All the Tributes waited anxiously for the perfect time to enact their plan.

Pandora watched the subtle changes in the sky; how the kaleidoscope of warm tones slowly turned into cold blues as the night got closer, and how the deep violet backdrop seamlessly blended into obsidian.

She was both awed and disturbed at just how realistic it looked. Pandora often spent sleepless nights on her balcony looking up into the starry night, wishing she could escape into the vast sky and leave the restrictive Districts behind for good. 

Her house in Victors Village never truly felt welcoming to Pandora, and she'd find more comfort in the consistency of the returning stars than of the hollow building she called home.

As she stared up at the darkening sky, Pandora had to remind herself of where she was.

_It is the 75th annual Hunger Games. The Quarter Quell. We are not free. We are trapped; pawns in the Capitol's sick idea of entertainment for their perverse pleasure._

Pandora repeated the mantra in her head and promised to never forget these facts, because no matter how enticing or beautiful something might look, it was essential to remember one thing; it was all an illusion.

The small sense of comfort she felt from staring up at the stars was a dangerous path to walk, and Pandora had to remind herself that nothing was real.

_We are still trapped. We are not yet free._

_But soon, we will be._

"How much do you wanna bet those two are planning their escape?" Johanna asked as she continued running her fingers through Pandora's soft inky hair.

Pandora blinked a few times to come back to reality and shifted her position to glance behind them at Katniss and Peeta, who were sitting closely muttering to one another. Katniss continued glancing in their direction and Pandora furrowed her brows at their secretive actions.

"They're not very subtle, are they?" she muttered.

Johanna snorted, "Well if they're smart, then running is exactly what they should be planning."

Pandora sat up from the girl's lap and shuffled herself closer, pressing their arms together as she leant her head down against Johanna's shoulder. She was comfortable in her new position and relaxed her tense muscles.

"They're likely thinking about after the plan. It's pretty obvious who would team up with who," Pandora whispered into Johanna's neck, trying to keep her voice low.

She stared at the water as she spoke, watching Finnick as he twirled his trident around him with mindless ease, likely working out the day's anxiety and keeping his blood pumping.

Pandora knew she shouldn't be sitting down before enacting their big plan, as her muscles were already screaming in protest at the thought of moving again so soon, but she couldn't help but relish in the tiny bit of relaxation before reality came crashing back down around them.

Pandora felt Johanna shiver against her and wondered if she was catching a chill. Before she could ask, however, the girl's lowered voice whispered back.

"How are you feeling?"

Pandora frowned, "In general or right now?"

Johanna wrapped an arm around Pandora's shoulders, tucking the girl's head closer into her neck. She then lay her head on top of Pandora's.

"You know, about Finnick and what's recently come to light."

Pandora took a moment to think about what Johanna was asking, knowing her friend didn't ask things lightly, and that a simple 'fine' wouldn't surpass.

"I love him. I really do. Though I'm not sure if I'm  _in_ love with him, right now at least. But I can slowly feel myself falling for him," Pandora admitted honestly.

She whispered so quietly Johanna almost couldn't hear them over the waves, but she made out the words none the less.

"I mean, it's not hard...he's my best friend – other than you, of course – and I already love everything about him. I guess I'm just getting used to turning that affectionate love into something deeper, more intimate..."

Pandora was quiet after her admission, listening to Johanna's pulse against her neck and taking comfort in the consistent beating of her heart. She was so thankful for her friends and knew that without them, she'd have already given up on life years ago.

"You deserve love, Dora. I'm just grateful he can give it to you," Johanna said quietly as she stared at the waves rising onto the sand.

Pandora linked her fingers with Johanna's and squeezed her hand in gratitude, knowing she would understand her feelings without any words spoken. Johanna always was more of an actions-speak-louder kind of person, and Pandora knew the girl would feel the love and appreciation she felt towards her.

Pandora pressed her lips against Johanna's ear to ensure the Capitol cameras and microphones wouldn't catch what she was about to say, but she needed to get it off her chest.

"I'm glad I have you both, Anna. I couldn't live without either of you. Promise me.... promise you'll stay with me. I don't want to lose you, we'll get out of this arena together, ok?"

Pandora pulled back slightly, meeting Johanna's gaze with serious eyes. "We don't leave each other behind."

Johanna stared back; her eyes filled with a mix of emotions Pandora couldn't read. She recognised love, determination...and  _guilt?_

Before she could ponder any further, Johanna cupped Pandora's face in her hands and stared at her fiercely.

"I promise. Together."

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

Traversing through the dense jungle was even harder at dusk, as the overgrown thicket of vines and leaves ensnared their ankles and threatened to trip them over every few steps. Pandora was taking advantage of her position behind Finnick, treading in his previous footsteps to avoid any unfortunate tumbles.

The group was making their way through the arena toward the lightning tree ready to enact Beetee's grand plan. The man in question was leading the pack, a large spool of wire in his hands. After climbing up the slippery rocks and climbing another hill, the group finally made it to their destination.

"Minimal charring, it's an impressive conductor," Beetee mumbled to himself as they all stared up at the large tree.

Its sheer size was intimidating up close and Pandora didn't think she'd ever seen something so naturally tall before. She'd seen impressive Capitol skyscrapers and the buildings in her own Games had been looming structures meant to intimidate Tributes, but neither of those quite matched up.

Growing up in District Four meant she was used to the open view of the sea and the long planes of sand. Even the streets were wide and flat, perfect for fisherman to haul their catches to their stands and sell once the market opened.

"Typically, a lightning strike contains five billion joules of energy. We don't want to be anywhere in the vicinity when it hits," Beetee advised as he wrapped the coil of wire around the trunk of the tree.

He was expertly twisting the wire into intricate patterns across the wide girth of the bark and his eyes focused intensely on his actions. Pandora and the others switched between watching their surroundings for any oncoming attacks and watching Beetee at work.

Beetee eventually finished coiling most of the wire and carefully handed the spool over to Johanna. 

"You three girls go together now, take this. Unspool it carefully, make sure the entire coil is in the water, you understand? Then you head to the tree at the two o'clock sector," Beetee ordered, looking at Johanna, Pandora and Katniss sternly over the rim of his glasses.

"We'll meet you there."

Pandora nodded curtly, understanding his words.

"I'll go with them as a guard," Peeta announced.

Pandora frowned at his words, tilting her head to the side as she inspected his tense posture and how his gaze flickered back to Katniss every few seconds. Beetee began denying his request, and Pandora spoke up.

"That's what  _I'm_ here for. Pretty sure I can cover them both better than you, no offence."

Peeta didn't know what to say and his lips opened and closed as he tried coming up with a response. "No, I need to go with her," he finally said stubbornly, pointing to Katniss.

Johanna, Finnick and Beetee all eyed the boy in confusion and slight suspicion at his adamant refusal to split up.

"There are two careers out there, so I need two guards," Beetee argued.

"Finnick can protect you just fine on his own," Peeta shot back.

Pandora turned fully toward the boy, arching a brow in confusion. "Yet you think we need  _you_  to protect us? Are you seriously suggesting leaving Finn here to take on both Brutus and Enobaria,  _alone_?" she asked in disbelief.

Peeta had the decency to flush at her words, realising how uncharacteristically selfish his comment made him sound.

"Why can't Johanna and Pandora stay here with Finnick while Peeta and I go and take the coil," Katniss suggested in the same stubborn tone as Peeta.

Johanna scoffed and eyed the girl in distaste, "Why make things so complicated when we all agreed to his plan already?"

Beetee stared at Katniss sternly, "You all agreed to keep me alive until midnight,  _correct?"_

"Is there a problem here?" Finnick finally spoke up, eyeing the two in distrust. 

He was leaning against his trident casually, but anybody could see the calculative look in his eyes as he watched them both, ready to attack at a seconds notice.

"No...there's no problem," Katniss eventually mumbled. She walked over to Peeta and kissed him, whispering into his ear.

Pandora ignored the two and moved her hand to cup Finnick's strong jaw, meeting his gaze and sending him a reassuring smile. "I'll see you soon, yeah?" she whispered.

Finnick nodded in reply and Pandora took the initiative to move first – knowing Finnick wouldn't risk pushing too far – and pressing her lips to his. The kiss was short and sweet, but Pandora made sure to pour as much of her love into it as she could. She wanted him to know just how much he meant to her.

Stepping back, Pandora sent Finnick one last smile before walking over to Johanna, smiling at her friend and eyeing the spool of wire she held in her hands. 

Katniss eventually moved away from Peeta and all three girls began walking deeper into the jungle, leaving behind a trail of wire in their wake along the ground.

The three made their way back down the slippery rocks and through the thicket of vines, coming out into a parting between the dense trees. Katniss now held the spoil while Johanna led the way, her axe in hand ready to defend herself. 

Pandora was silently following behind them both watching their surroundings for any threats, her hands clutching against the knives sheathed on her waist in anticipation.

"Come on, I wanna put as much distance between me and this beach as possible. Frying is not the way I wanna go," Johanna muttered as she climbed over another rock.

Pandora mentally winced at the gruesome mental image, and hastily shook away any lingering thoughts of her best friend in such a situation. This plan was going to go off perfectly, and they were all going to escape the arena together.

Pandora, Finnick and Johanna. All together as they should be.

Katniss suddenly stopped as the wire got caught and Pandora turned around to see if it had gotten stuck on the edge of a rock. The stones were very sharp, and she was surprised the thin wire hadn't already snapped against the edges already.

Squinting her eyes, she couldn't see anything to suggest what had happened, but she tentatively backtracked her previous steps toward where she could see the coil end. Katniss tugged the wire again and after an unexpected yank from the opposite end, the coil suddenly whipped back toward the girl.

Pandora swiftly unsheathed a blade and sent it flying blindly toward the direction she'd heard rustling, hearing a painful cry as the weapon hit its mark. She quickly glanced behind her at Katniss and Johanna, "I'll take care of this, finish laying the wire."

She turned back and didn't think twice before sprinting into the trees and chasing whoever her knife had hit. Pandora was confident she could beat either career as at this point she was filled with adrenaline, the thought of freedom sending energy thrumming through her veins and lighting a spark inside of her to  _survive_.

A sudden battle cry caught her off guard, but Pandora swiftly spun her body to the right, gracefully avoiding the oncoming machete attack from Brutus. The man had a crazed look in his eyes and wore a cocky smirk as he faced her.

Pandora didn't allow her confidence to get the better of her and simply waited for the man to make the first move, knowing he was brash and prone to letting his anger get the better of him.

_Anger leads to mistakes, and mistakes cost you your life._

Pandora's patience paid off as Brutus yelled out in anger and charged forward, his large frame dwarfing the petite girl who stood still and eyed his form for any weak spots to exploit. Her gaze instantly narrowed in on his side and she readied herself to move at just the right second.

Brutus was only a metre away when Pandora moved – she suddenly shot forward and ducked underneath the man's extended arms, easily slipping through the small space left open and kicking his exposed knees from behind.

She jumped on his back, coiling herself around his torso like a snake and used her added weight to propel his momentum forward, making the large man fall onto his front. 

As though summoned, Pandora had a knife in her hand within seconds and she swiftly stabbed the blade into Brutus' neck, the cold metal slicing into his soft skin like butter.

Pandora made sure to hit the carotid artery and pull the blade out afterwards, so he'd bleed out and die quickly. She didn't want the man managing to get in one last hit on her and she knew in a battle of strengths, Brutus would easily overpower her.

Pandora blocked out the man's gurgling from beneath her and stubbornly kept her body coiled around his to stop him from shaking her off. His arms were pinned beneath her thighs to ensure he couldn't put pressure on the wound.

After a few more desperate moments of struggling, Brutus finally went still. Pandora rolled off of the dead body and shakily stood, letting out a tired sigh. 

Tackling such a large opponent always sapped away her energy and Pandora's thighs burned with the strain – not to mention the exhausting day she'd already had; her muscles were on the verge of collapse.

"Dora! Dora, where are you?" Finnick's shouts could be heard and Pandora's head whipped around toward the direction it was coming from.

Frowning in concern she hurriedly jogged through the jungle, following the sound of his voice as she tried finding her way back to the group. Pandora wasn't sure if Johanna and Katniss had managed to finish unspooling the wire and she felt her stomach clench as she mentally calculated just how long had passed since Beetee sent them off.

She eyed her surroundings and bit her lip as she thought about the oncoming strike of lightning, praying they were nowhere near when it finally hit.

Pandora tilted her head as she tried listening for Finnick's shouts, but she couldn't hear anything anymore. Her jog became a run and she clumsily made her way forward, cursing the jungle for looking exactly the same no matter which direction she looked in. It was like a bloody maze.

After a few more minutes of frantically tripping over vines and searching her surroundings for any familiar faces, she came stumbling back to where it'd all began; the lightning tree.

Finnick was standing with his back to her and he was staring at Katniss, who was pointing her bow at him threateningly. Pandora carefully walked closer, making herself known to the two tense figures.

"What's going on? Finn, Katniss?" she asked as she eyed the two, looking over Finnick to see if he was hurt. 

When nobody answered, Pandora asked again.

"I said, what's going on? Where's Anna?" she glanced around to spot her friend but gasped in shock when she saw Beetee's unconscious body laying a few feet away from the tree.

Pandora turned her gaze toward Katniss, the girl eyeing her form suspiciously, though not with as much hostility as Finnick. 

"Katniss, why are you pointing that at Finn? What happened to the plan?" she asked in bafflement, eyeing the girl's dishevelled appearance.

Pandora couldn't wrap her head around how everything had gone so wrong in such a short amount of time. She'd only left to chase Brutus for what seemed like a few minutes and yet Johanna and Peeta were missing, Beetee was unconscious, possibly dead and Katniss was ready to kill Finnick.

"Your arm..." Finnick finally spoke up, his voice strained with disbelief as he stared at Pandora's arm in horror.

Pandora frowned at his terrified expression, glancing down at her dirty, but otherwise unblemished arm in confusion. She looked at his own and only just noticed the blood that soaked it. She looked over at Katniss, seeing the same jagged cut across her forearm that poured blood.

"Why are you both bleeding?" she asked. 

Pandora was starting to feel really out of the loop and the looming feeling of dread from before came crashing back into her as she slowly realised something else had gone completely wrong.

Something nobody had clearly planned for.

Finnick stumbled toward Pandora, ignoring Katniss as he mumbled under his breath incoherently. "No, no, no, Johanna was supposed to...won't find you..."

Pandora couldn't make out what he was trying to say but quickly ignored his panic as she stared at Katniss in horror. "Katniss, what the hell are you doing? We need to get away from here!"

Katniss had wrapped the wire from the tree around the end of her arrow and had notched it onto her bow. A rumbling of thunder in the sky brought all of their attention upwards and they all watched as the clouds flashed dangerously with the impending storm.

Pandora trembled slightly at the horrifying thought of being trapped when the lightning hit and looked back at Katniss worriedly. Finnick had taken a few steps toward the girl too as he tried talking her out of whatever crazy plan she'd concocted.

"Katniss get away from that tree!" he shouted as he ran toward her, ready to knock the bow from her hands.

The girl didn't flinch and stared into the stormy sky with steely eyes before letting the arrow fly, watching it soar into the sky and meeting the lightning bolt head on.

The resounding energy hit the coil and ignited the tree, sending Pandora, Finnick and Katniss flying backwards from the blast. 

Pandora cried out in pain as she felt her exposed skin burn from the crackling energy and her body seized as the shock ran through her veins.

The blast had sent her flying through the trees and onto a hill where she rolled haphazardly down the slope, her body painfully hitting rocks as she went, before coming to an abrupt stop at the bottom.

Pandora groaned out in agony and felt her stomach lurch as she was sure she'd broken a few ribs, possibly causing internal bleeding. As she coughed and felt blood dribble out the corner of her mouth and down her chin she was certain she'd punctured something serious and felt tears well in her eyes at the unfairness of it all.

_They were so close to being free._

"F-Finn..." she tried calling out weakly, her voice cracking as her throat throbbed in agony.

_They were so close to spending their lives together in happiness._

"An-Anna," she tried again but sobbed harder when she got no response.

_If I'm going to die, I want to be with my friends._

"Finn."

_I want to be with those I love._

Pandora cried as her body stopped responding, her arms no longer strong enough to continue dragging her across the ground. He legs twitched with exhaustion and she lay her forehead against the ground in defeat, sobbing silent tears as she closed her eyes and waited to die alone.

When Pandora had been reaped alongside Iris in her Games, she'd been willing to die in her place to ensure Iris stayed alive.

When Pandora had been reaped into the Quarter Quell, she'd been willing to die in the place of Finnick and Johanna, content with the thought that one of her best friends would make it out alive.

When Pandora had heard about the Rebellion and their plans, she'd finally felt the tiny sliver of hope that she wouldn't have to die and that maybe life had handed her a good hand for once. 

Pandora had held hope that she'd escape with her loved ones and live in freedom.

As she lay face first against the jungle ground, her body broken and her mind in turmoil over losing her loved ones, Pandora finally felt the crushing weight of defeat.

She let out a final breath between bloodied lips and welcomed the numb release of death, thinking only of her loved ones as she fell into oblivion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Katniss awoke with a start.** Her breathing was laboured and she frantically ripped off the oxygen mask from her face. She looked around her in confusion, spotting an unconscious Beetee laying beside her in a similar state as herself.

The last thing she could remember was shooting her arrow as the lightning struck...she remembered Johnna attacking her and being ready to shoot an arrow at Finnick for their apparent betrayal...

Katniss also remembered the shock and confusion on Pandora's face when she stumbled across them both.

The girl clearly had no idea what had happened and Katniss took comfort in the thought that it wasn't just her that was completely blindsided.

Katniss got to her feet and scanned her surroundings. She could hear voices from outside the heavy metal door and as she slowly crept closer, she spotted a syringe sticking out of a medical supply box. Realising it was her only weapon of choice, Katniss picked the syringe up and silently padded her way toward the muffled voices.

The door slid open automatically and Katniss was greeted by the sight of Haymitch, Plutarch and Finnick standing around a holographic display table. The men looked up at the sound of the door opening and both parties simply stared at one another for a few moments, unknowing what to say.

Katniss glanced over at Finnick and saw his weathered state; his hair was flat and messy and his face seemed hollow and tired. He wore an oversized grey shirt that only added to his dishevelled appearance.

"Mornin' sweetheart," Haymitch uttered into the tense silence.

Katniss glared at the man and suddenly lunged forward with the syringe raised high to attack, but the man anticipated her attack and easily overpowered her still fragile body, removing the needle from her hands.

"What are you doing with them?" she shouted angrily.

She stared past Haymitch toward Finnick, her eyes narrowing in on his forlorn expression. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Stop! Stop. Just listen," Finnick tried calming her down, but she was too angry and confused to listen.

"We couldn't tell you, with Snow watching you it was too risky," Haymitch explained. "Better for you to know nothing."

"Where's Peeta?" she asked desperately, her eyes searching the room as though the boy would pop up at any moment.

"Katniss," Plutarch finally spoke up wearing a solemn expression. "You have been our mission from the beginning. The plan was always to get  _you_ out."

Katniss shook her head in disbelief, her gut clenching as the sinking realisation of what had happened finally hit. She didn't want to believe it...

"What about Pandora? And Johanna? Are they with Peeta, too?" she asked in a whisper, begging them to give her some real answers. "Where are they all?"

Finnick's head dropped into his chest as she uttered Pandora's name and Katniss' dread only grew. She knew if the boy was so visibly upset at the bare mention of her name then something had gone seriously wrong. More than she'd initially thought.

"Half the Tributes were in on it," Plutarch continued to explain, ignoring her pressing question for the time being. "This is the Revolution, and you are the Mockingjay. We're on our way to District Thirteen right now."

Katniss was hardly listening to the man speak, too busy thinking about Peeta and her friends to care about where they were going and what was happening. 

She didn't get on with Johanna and Pandora may have become a good friend given the time, but they were still people who, now she had time to realise they knew about the rebellion, meant they'd been protecting her all this time.

Her mind replayed all the moments within the arena that somebody had died or put themselves in danger in order to protect Peeta and herself...Finnick becoming allies, Johanna securing Beetee and Wiress, the Morphling sacrificing themselves for Peeta, Pandora risking her life at the cornucopia to ensure Katniss didn't fall instead...it all added up.

"Where's Peeta?" she repeated herself, pushing her thoughts aside for the moment to concentrate on what mattered.

There was a moment of tense silence in which Haymitch tiredly ran his hand from his face and Finnick wrapped his arms around his waist, as though protecting himself from the truth.

"He still has his tracker in his arm, Johanna cut yours out," Haymitch explained.

Katniss' eyebrows rose and she glanced over at Finnick, whose eyes had welled up the more Haymitch revealed. 

"So that's why..." Katniss mumbled, unable to finish her sentence.

_So that's why you were so distraught when you saw her arm inside the arena._

"So they're together...where are they now?" she asked seriously. She was running plans through her mind as to how they'd break them out, rescue them from whatever prison they were in.

Haymitch sighed, "The Capitol. They got him, Johanna and Pandora."

Katniss' breath hitched and she swore her heart stopped. The Capitol. Peeta and the others were in the Capitol.

_We'll never see them again._

Katniss lunged again but this time with deadly intent. Her hands came clawing at Haymitch's face and she slapped him hard, taking satisfaction in the resounding smack as her hand hit home.

The man tried wrestling her off of him, but despite her body's weak state, Katniss was too fueled by adrenaline to be stopped. Plutarch, however, had anticipated the girl's emotional attack and came back into the room prepared with a syringe.

She was mumbling incoherently about him 'promising her' and 'saving him' between screams and cries of anguish and Haymitch barely managed to keep her from causing serious damage.

Plutarch hastily injected the sedative into Katniss' neck and both men watched as the girl's body stopped responding, falling to the floor in a helpless heap. The sedative worked to numb her body, but her face remained free and she glared at them both fiercely, promising retribution.

"You promised me you'd save him over me...Peeta..." Katniss whispered out brokenly, breathing heavily after her outburst. "You're a liar...a liar."

Her words traipsed off into high pitched whines and Katniss was left lying on the cold metal floor with her vision slowly fading into black. 

She continued thinking about Peeta as she did, and before she fell into unconsciousness, she only wished that him, Johanna and Pandora were at least together and that they could find some solace in one another through whatever horrors they were facing.

They all needed to be strong before she could save them. 

Katniss would ensure they'd come home, though in what kind of mental state that'd be in was the real question.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always knew Pandora would be taken by the Capitol because it really helps with character development and relationships - with Peeta for example, they're going to be a nice new brotp that's been slightly hinted at so far, but will be more prominent in following chapters.
> 
> This is the end of Catching Fire, and we'll be going onto Mockingjay part one next! I look forward to it, and although lots of angst is to come, I promise fluff will be coming soon.


	13. Prisoners

**It started with a blank canvas – pure, untouched whiteness.**  

Nothing but white for the senses and it stayed that way – for a minute – an hour – day – millennia? The emptiness encompassed everything and swallowed all matter into non-existence. 

There was nothing, but white.

Slowly, like raindrops falling from the sky in a singular formation, colour seeped into the white – like the first ink drop bleeding onto paper.

Senses filtered through as the blank canvas was splashed with paint; flashes of red and fuzzy dots of black. A faint buzzing of noise and a low murmuring that seemed to come not from within but from out – but where?

Where was she?

Why could she only see darkness? The black dots in her vision fading into a muffled, hazy red. Eyelids fluttered and slowly opened, revealing glassy dark eyes to the world – eyes that were assaulted by the sudden harsh brightness.

White. The blank canvas.

White. White.  ** _White._**

Eyes now focused and flickering across her barren surroundings anxiously – white. It was all she could see.

White.

Was she back within her mind? Back to gazing at that plain, untouched canvas? Had she never truly woken, at all?

"Dora?"

Ears perked at the noise, but the mind struggled to follow – couldn't make sense of it – she clumsily connected the letters together to solve the puzzle.

D – O – R – A

Dora. Dora?

 ** _Pandora_**.

Eyes widened in shock as a sudden assault of images flash through her mind – blood, tall trees and crashing waves, panic and loving green eyes, a dagger, tousled blonde hair, a strike of lightning –

Pandora gasped and bolted upright; eyes wide with terror. Her body protested at the sudden movement but the girl was frozen in shock, her gaze locked on the people who were before her.

"Dora?" one asked.

"Are you okay?" asked the other.

Pandora didn't move, but her eyes roamed across familiar faces with a deep urgency.

Dark choppy bangs and caring brown eyes...the other with soft blonde hair and concerned blue eyes.

"Anna...Peeta..." Pandora whispered; her voice croaky from disuse.

She eyed their dishevelled states in muted alarm; mottled-yellow painted their exposed skin and faded into a purpling bruising. Thin cuts were scattered along their arms and legs – some red and raw while others were scabbed over.

"What..." Pandora mouthed through cracked lips; her throat too sore to get her words across.

Her gaze travelled down to her own exposed feet that looked an alarming pallor; her previously healthy glow now a porcelain white. Her ankles displayed a circular pattern of red; the harsh metal of cuffs digging into her fragile skin. Her eyes roamed her legs; thin and weak, scattered with mottled bruising like her friends, while her knees prominently stuck out; the bone pushed to the surface of the skin from malnourishment.

Her arms were in a similar state. Bony and skeletal appendages that previously held so much strength were now left in a pathetic state. Hands that had wielded so much precision and deadly accuracy now lay lifeless against her lap.

"Dora? Can you hear me?" Johanna's cautious whisper caught Pandora's attention and she shifted her heavy gaze towards her friend.

Johanna's face was gaunt and her cheekbones high upon her small face. Pandora's eyes flittered to Peeta and could see the evident signs of malnourishment there, too. His previously soft, rounded face was now slim and angular; his jawline razor-sharp, making his head look too wide for his thin frame.

They were both chained to white medical beds that lay on opposite ends of the empty white room. The brightness hurt her eyes and Pandora squinted them to stop from tearing up. They were all pushed to the further corners of the room, each occupying a corner while a single door adorned the last.

_What had happened? How long have we been here?_

Pandora tried speaking the thoughts aloud but her throat was itchy with disuse. She wanted to ask so many questions. Her mind was a tidal wave of questions but Pandora struggled to get anything past her parched lips.

"Wha – What...happened?" she whispered hoarsely, tears gathering in her eyes from the strain.

"It's okay," Peeta's soft voice spoke out into the silence. 

Pandora looked at the kind boy and tried taking solace in his words, but she could tell by the tightening of his eyes that he no longer believed his own words. His eyes were clouded with an emotion Pandora knew too well; fear.

"You're...a shit...liar," she managed to whisper out.

Johanna snorted at her comment while Peeta simply smiled ruefully, acknowledging his failed attempt at calming her down. Pandora appreciated it nonetheless and sent the boy a crooked smile.

Both held an aura of deep exhaustion and Pandora wondered just how long they'd been awake before she'd woken up.

"How long...what...happened?" she asked quietly, wanting answers and trying to get her throat back in working order.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Johanna asked lowly.

Pandora's mind went back to the flashes of memories she'd experienced upon waking and her brows furrowed. "Lightning...tree."

Johanna and Peeta shared a quick side glance at one another and Pandora felt the dread settle in her stomach. Johanna turned back to face her and Pandora stared at her friend with ardent eyes.

_Tell me. I need to know. Tell me. I can take it._

When neither spoke and the silence continued for a few minutes, Pandora couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know what happened. Her eyes flicked around their current surroundings and she bit her cracked lip in resignation. Her chest felt heavy with the thought but Pandora was never one to stay in denial.

She'd face her problems head-on with the strength she knew she had. No matter how pitiful her body looked. She'd fight until the end.

_If you don't fight, you can't win._

"We've been...captured...haven't we?"

Peeta slowly nodded his head at her resigned words while Johanna stared back at her with pained eyes.

"Finn..." Pandora whispered with pleading eyes.

Johanna hurriedly assured her the boy was okay, that he was with Katniss and likely Beetee – the lucky ones to have been rescued. Pandora felt her entire body slump with relief at the thought of Finnick being safe with the rebellion. 

She glanced at her friend and Peeta and could only wish they'd been lucky enough to have been rescued, too.

Neither deserved this – Pandora didn't either – but she would happily stay here forever if it meant her friend could escape into freedom.

"They're not coming for us...are they?"

Peeta was startled at her words while Johanna lowered her eyes in grim acceptance. It was a harsh reality to face; that they were trapped and weren't worth the effort of being saved. The rebellion couldn't risk everything they had to save a couple of tributes; previous victors or not – none of that hardly mattered anymore.

They had their Mockingjay, and that's all that mattered.

"They have Katniss...we're just...collateral," she muttered.

Peeta's eyes widened at her blunt words and Pandora felt a spike of guilt at his scared expression, but she refused to take it back. She couldn't afford the naivety of hoping for a saviour. Both Pandora and Johanna knew too well that you could only rely on yourself in a situation like this – you and your own strength to survive.

There was nothing else, nobody else. You had to fight to live or else you were bound to fail.

_If you don't fight, you can't win._

Pandora's eyes slip back down toward her own fragile body and she furrowed her brows. "What happened? How long...have we been here?"

It was pretty clear where they were – if the stark white walls didn't give it away then the fact that they'd been chained down did. They were prisoners of the Capitol. Of President Snow.

Peeta didn't react to her words, too absorbed in his own thoughts but Johanna looked at her malnourished body with fierce eyes.

"The guards...they didn't take too kindly to being ignored. The idiots didn't realise you weren't awake and decided to roughen you up." She scoffed at the stupidity and her upper lip curled in distaste.

"It seemed you were in a coma-like state...probably from the impact of the lightning. And well, time isn't exactly easy to keep track of in this place, you know? But I'd guess we've been here for maybe...a week?"

Pandora's eyes widened at that and her stomach ached as though only just reminded of her hunger. That likely explained her emaciated state – her body weakened from the lack of food and limited water, alongside being asleep and still for so long, it was any wonder Pandora could move her limbs at all.

"We've been awake pretty much since day one – the guards like to use their fists rather than their words," Johanna drawled with contempt, pointing to her busted lip and the faint bruising around Peeta's eye. 

"Though no questions, so far. I wonder if they think we don't know anything after all."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as the minute Johanna had finished speaking, the doors slammed open and multiple guards came storming in with their protective gear on and armed. Pandora would have rolled her eyes if she were in any other condition – seriously, guns? What did they think three malnourished people could do?

Sure, Pandora and Johanna were deadly, but with her weak arms, Pandora wasn't throwing a punch anytime soon. She'd likely break her own bones even trying than doing any serious damage to her opponent.

Two guards came towards Pandora and she watched them under heavy lids, not putting up a fight when they swiftly unlocked her ankle cuffs and dragged her body off of the medical bed. The other guards were busy doing the same to Peeta and Johanna, and Pandora lifted her head to gaze at them in concern; her gut clenching at the unknown they currently faced.

Peeta seemed to sag lifelessly as they dragged him out of the door first, though his gaze was filled with desperation and fear. He met eyes with Pandora for a brief second and she gave him a tight smile before he was pulled out of their sight.

Johanna, unwilling to be taken so easily, was thrashing against the guards' hold, frantically kicking her thin legs in all directions. Pandora wanted her friend to stop; she was likely going to be given extra punishment for being so difficult but her throat was tight with anxiety.

She'd only just woken up into this world of stark white and captivity and already, she was being dragged away from her friend – from her safety.

_Did they do this on purpose? Were they watching us? Waiting for me to wake before ripping us cruelly away from one another so soon?_

As Pandora was being pulled out of the room, she met Johanna's wide-eyed stare and tried to send her a reassuring look – not knowing when she'd see her friend again.

 _If_  she'd ever see her again.

"Dora!" Johanna screamed while continuing to thrash about in her captor's grip. Pandora imprinted Johanna's face to mind in case this was the last time she was to ever see her friend.

Before being led past the doorway, Pandora mouthed her parting words to her best friend, not wanting to be separated on anything else.

_'I love you'._

Johanna's tearful eyes were the last thing she saw before her vision was replaced with bright white as she was tugged down the empty corridor.

They take multiple twists and turns that made her head spin dizzily, the white not helping with the maze-like design. 

After what seemed like an hour of trekking down carbon copy hallways, Pandora was pulled toward a white door with a silver handle. The guard holding her twisted the handle and led the weak girl inside.

Pandora could only see a single metal chair inside the blank room and she eyed the straps adorning the contraption with mounting unease. The faceless guard tightened their grip on Pandora's frail arms and she winced at the feel of crushing bones. 

Dazed, she hardly realised as she was seated onto the cold metal and her arms and legs were strapped down.

They were pulled tight until the leather material harshly cut into her soft skin and when she tried shuffling in place, she gasped as her skin burned from chaffing. Every nerve in her body was screaming at her to curl into a defensive position, not liking being so vulnerable and exposed.

The two guards stalked out of the room and Pandora was left in blank silence. She blinked a few times, trying to acclimatise her sore eyes to the bright whiteness of the room, but her attention was soon caught by a haunting tune she knew all too well.

The Capitol's opening tune interrupted the silence in a melodic mockery and Pandora felt the hairs on her arms rise.

A holographic screen appeared opposite her, splayed upon the blank canvas wall and after the Capitol's insignia had been proudly displayed, a familiar face was introduced.

A wrinkled face surrounded by an ice-white mane, steel-blue eyes that were frosty with malice and machinations. The figure sat upon his throne chair like a king while his face was slightly upturned, as though looking down his nose at Pandora even through the screen.

Pandora's upper lip pulled back in a silent snarl as her narrowed eyes met those of President Snow.

The man smiled – one that looked distorted on his old face – the corners of his lips curling unnaturally and his eyes remaining calculating and cruel. A mockery of sincerity.

"Ah, Miss Lee. How are you enjoying your stay within our fine Capitol, my dear?"

Pandora glared at the whiskered bastard and spat at the holographic screen – uncaring that it went straight through and smug that the projectile landed straight on the man's cheek – Snow's disgusted scowl was more than worth it.

"Still as rabid as ever, I see," he spoke in disdain.

Pandora didn't deem fit to respond and turned her face away, dismissing the man as though he were a lowly commoner.

The skin around Snow's eyes tightened at her evident disrespect but he soon put on a bland smile.

"Now, now, Miss Lee, there's no need for such uncouth behaviour. I'm certain we can come to a suitable agreement," he crooned in mockery. "Your treasonous acts against the Capitol will be graciously reduced if you willingly cooperate."

Pandora said nothing as she glared at Snow's patronising smile and the lies he was spilling. His lips curled into a small smirk.

"Simply tell us the location of District Thirteen's base and the Capitol will grant you your freedom."

A silence passed after the words had been spoken before Pandora burst into hysterical laughter. 

Her stomach cramped from her chuckles and Snow watched the girl with shrewd narrowed eyes. Pandora looked as though she'd completely lost her mind as she squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back to laugh.

"You – you...oh, this is priceless!" she managed to gasp out between laughs.

Snow frowned at her shaking figure in confusion.

"This is gold...the President of the Capitol kidnapped the wrong bloody people!" she giggled in amusement. At the man's small frown, she explained in a smug tone.

"I don't know  _shit_  about the rebellion or District Thirteen. I don't know  _where_ they are,  _what_ they're doing, or  _who's_ in charge. No amount of torture is going to get me to reveal something  _I don't know_."

Pandora could remember her ire at being blind in regard to the rebellions plans at the beginning of the Quarter Quell, but right now, she was thanking the gods for her ignorance. No matter what Snow decided to put her through Pandora couldn't offer any useful information. 

Finnick would be safe.

"Johanna knows as little as I and Peeta didn't even know about the rebellion to begin with!" she shouted in mounting glee.

"You have three prisoners but none of them can tell you  _anything_. You idiots captured the wrong guys!" That set her off laughing again and Pandora bit her lip to stifle her giggles.

President Snow sat still as he watched the fragile figure of Pandora. His eyes were tight and narrowed in anger while his mouth was set in a firm line. A stark contrast to the smug smirk that adorned the girl's face.

Snow cleared his throat before speaking, his tone now cold as ice. "We'll soon see how little you know, Miss Lee. Have a good stay here in the Capitol," he drawled before the screen went blank and disappeared.

Not a second later, a guard came stalking back into the room holding a white box in their hands. Pandora watched them carefully, knowing whatever was inside was likely punishment for her earlier disobedience.

The masked figure placed the box on the floor right in front of Pandora and after pressing down on the side, moved to stand against the far wall, their white uniform almost blending into the surrounding blankness.

Pandora didn't spare the guard a second glance and instead stared at the unassuming box in mounting dread. She knew she was to be tortured as Snow likely didn't believe that she knew nothing of the District Thirteen, however that didn't stop the tightening of her stomach at the inevitable pain that was to come.

A light tapping on tile flooring was heard before Pandora was greeted by her torture method; her heart plummeting at the sight of the scorpion mutt that was crawling its way towards her vulnerable form.

Pandora realised what Snow's game was. She knew the dictator was a sadist and enjoyed using others greatest fears against them. She  _knew_  this, yet she was still unpleasantly shocked by the sight of the exact same mutt she'd utilised in her own Games.

She had to admit – even to herself – that Snow's plan was a good one. If she were trying to break someone like herself mentally, she'd have definitely used a similar method. It wasn't that Pandora was afraid of pain, or even the mutts themselves.

No, Pandora didn't like the reminders of her own times within her Games, and other than Iris – who was dead – the mutts were the most memorable part of her time there. Snow was trying to bring back her fears and torment from her Games and the pain was just a bonus in his eyes.

The scorpion had reached the bottom of her metal chair and was slowly making it's way up the sides – its claws tapping rhythmically against the steel like a warning tune. Pandora couldn't stop the automatic flinch when the mutt reached her hand, its spindly legs crawling their way up her arm and sending shivers down her spine.

Her hairs stood on end as the mutt reached the junction between her collarbones and neck and Pandora had only a second to prepare before the tail flicked forward and the stinger embedded itself into her pliant, soft flesh.

The fire was immediate – a burning deep within her veins as the venom worked its way quickly throughout her nervous system – Pandora threw her head back and screamed at the sheer agony.

Her body struggled against the straps that held her down, chaffing her already frail appendages as she tugged uselessly to get free. Pandora screwed her eyes shut as tears gathered in her eyes and she wailed helplessly – further damaging her raw throat.

What felt like hours but was only seconds went by as Pandora thrashed and screamed in torment before the faceless guard that stood watching on impassively moved forward with a needle in hand. They swiftly injected it into her upper neck before standing back to their original position.

Pandora panted as the burning inferno inside her veins stopped and she almost sobbed in relief. Her hands twitched from residue nerve damage and a deep-seated ache was left in her bones.

Her heart was pounding in her chest from exhaustion and she felt on the verge of a heart attack – the sudden influx of pain and subsequent loss had sent her body into whiplash and she struggled for breath as she tried getting back her bearings.

Her legs were spasming out of her control and Pandora tilted her face sideways, pressing her cheek against the cool metal of the chair hoping to find some sense of relief. Her body was covered in a layer of sweat and her hair was splayed about her messily.

Pandora's mind cleared bit by bit and she wanted to laugh again at the irony of her whole situation; they were going to subject her to venomous mutts until near death before reviving her with the antidote...over and over again.

She stiffened when the mutt – which she'd forgotten was still there – moved, its legs  _tip-tapping_  against her collarbones as it made its way across her chest and toward the opposite side.

Her stomach roiled in dread and she was only able to let out a fearful sob before the stinger was pierced back into her skin – renewing the fiery torture all over again. Pandora tried disassociating, desperate for any kind of relief to her seemingly endless torment.

Her mind flashed to tousled golden locks and passionate green eyes before the fire became too much and she threw her head back – cracking her skull harshly against the steel chair – and  ** _screamed_**.

 


	14. Snow's Possessions

**Finnick felt as though he were drowning.**

Encased within the sea of noisy bodies in the cafeteria of District Thirteen he sat upon the steel chair, anxiously knotting a short length of rope with a sense of monotony.

The residents of Thirteen were chatting with one another, the buzz echoing around the open room which only caused Finnick to feel even more unrest. His mind was awhirl with thoughts - cruelly replaying those final moments with Pandora inside the arena and the horrifying dread that had settled in his gut upon seeing her blemish-free arm.

He wished she were dead.

Death was preferable to whatever torture she was experiencing at the hands of the Capitol - torture Finnick was losing sleep over; thoughts of her screams for help - of her crying out his name - made his stomach churn and his heart ache.

He wished she were dead, and that  _he_  was too.

Finnick was drowning in his turmoil over his missing love and he wasn't sure just how much longer he could take living without her. His life was aimless now; his days spent knotting and unknotting a piece of rope to keep sane.

It was what led him to this point; sitting inside the busy cafeteria beside an equally morose Katniss and Gale, who was trying to cheer the girl up. To no success.

Finnick knew of her and Peeta's budding romance and believed their feelings to be true. He saw the way Peeta looked at Katniss - the expression Finnick himself so earnestly wore whenever staring at his best friend.

Katniss' expression was both sad and desolate; she felt caged inside Thirteen much like Finnick did and had the expectations and responsibility of being the rebellion's poster girl.

_The Mockingjay._

Finnick's thoughts on the rebellion had soured in the last two weeks; his previous belief becoming bitter and distrustful. What was the point in a rebellion to change their world, to save those innocents if the one person he loved more than anybody else, who he wanted to  _save_  more than anything else, wasn't even there beside him?

"You should try to eat something."

Gale's voice broke through his turbulent thoughts and Finnick glanced out of the corner of his eye at the frowning male, who was staring at Katniss in concern. 

He was the only one eating at their table of three; the two previous victors sitting with empty trays and equally empty eyes.

Katniss didn't reply to Gale's concerns and just as the boy opened his mouth speak again he was cut off by the Capitol's tune playing from the TV screen.

All heads turned to face the screen and Finnick glanced upwards too, though his hands never stopped their movements; knotting and unknotting his rope.

Caesar Flickerman's face appeared, his attire the usual Capitol aesthetics of garish print suits and purple slicked-back hair. The man wore a serious expression and Finnick saw Katniss tense from beside him; her body leaning forward as she stared at the screen.

 ** "Hello, good evening. And a big welcome to all in Panem.  
** ** I'm Caesar Flickerman, and whoever you are, whatever it is you're doing, if you're working, put down your work. If you're having dinner, stop having dinner.  
** ******Because you are going to want to witness this tonight."**

Caesar's voice filtered into the silence of the room and his words left tension in the base of Thirteen. Everybody had been on edge about the recent activity of the Capitol and any news was watched eagerly; nobody wanting to miss something important.

** "There has been rampant speculation about what really happened in the Quarter Quell, and here, to shed a little light on the subject are our special guests. **

** Please welcome, Mr Peeta Mellark and Miss Pandora Lee." **

Finnick's blood went cold and his eyes frantically searched the screen as it panned over from Caesar's face and onto two very familiar people. His heart felt like it was racing out of his chest as he stared at the woman he'd been thinking of every second for the past fortnight.

Pandora and Peeta were sat together upon a loveseat; Peeta adopted a comfortable position while Pandora sat stiffly, her eyes distant and glassy as she stared just past the camera. They were wearing full-white clothing; Peeta a suit and Pandora a lace dress.

Though what caught Finnick's attention most and caused him to choke in disbelief wasn't their sudden appearance on the screen or their clothing, it was the colour that now adorned Pandora's head.

White.

Her hair had been dyed a stark white-blonde that was so vastly different from her natural black that Finnick had to blink a few times to take it all in.

Peeta's blonde hair had lightened considerably and sat side by side, with their white clothing, the two prisoners made the perfect symbols for the Capitol and President Snow.

In fact, pinned to their chests were white roses in full bloom.

Katniss seemed to be just as shocked as she gaped beside him, her eyes flickering across the screen rapidly, seemingly coming to the same conclusion as him.

"Snow's made his possession obvious," she muttered in contempt.

Finnick searched Pandora's face for signs of torture but was wary when he spotted the makeup she wore. Even Peeta showed signs of heavy coverage and Finnick's stomach tightened as he tried imaging the bruises they were so desperately trying to hide.

** "A lot of people feel as though they are in the dark. Talk us through what really happened on that controversial night." **

Katniss has stood up from her seat and was stumbling closer to the screen. Finnick wasn't sure he could stand, his legs feeling weak as he stared at the blank face of his love.

**_"Well, first off you have to understand that when you're in the Games, you only get one wish. It's very costly. To murder innocent people...it costs everything that you are. So you hold onto that one wish...and that night my wish was to save Katniss."_ **

Peeta's earnest words had made Katniss choke up and Finnick listened in while his eyes never left Pandora's still form. Despite sitting beside Peeta, the girl seemed miles away from their conversation and Caesar had yet to direct a question her way.

**_"I should have just run off with her earlier in the day as she wanted."_ **

** "But you didn't. Why? Were you caught up in Beetee's plan?" **

**_"No, I was caught up trying to play allies...and they separated us, and that's when I lost her."_ **

Caesar finally turned towards Pandora who continued staring off as though she weren't aware of their conversation.

** "And that's where Pandora comes into things, isn't it? You were firm allies of both Peeta and Katniss, what were your opinions on that night?" **

Peeta squeezed their clasped hands that rested upon his knee and responded for her.

**_"Pandora was as blind to the rebellions plans as I was. We were both caught up trying to protect those we loved most."_ **

** "Is this true, Pandora?" **

At the direct address, the girl turned her head toward Caesar with listless eyes and nodded once, not opening her lips to utter a single word. 

Finnick could see Peeta's worried eyes as he gazed at Pandora and he felt his hands tighten their hold on his rope at her dead, doll-like appearance.

Peeta continued speaking to Caesar about the lightning tree and adamantly defending Katniss when Caesar pointed out her part in it. Finnick listened with one ear as his attention was wholly on the person he cared for most.

His eyes took in the brightness of her hair and how it only accentuated the unnatural paleness of her skin; no longer the healthy tan it had been before. He could see the bags under her eyes even with the makeup desperately trying to cover it and if he looked closely, a slight smattering of yellow could be seen poking out of the collar of her high-neck dress.

Finnick was only brought out of his thoughts when the room roared with noise suddenly; the districts of Thirteen were stood angrily as they banged on their tables and shouted their hate at the screen. Finnick could only make out the word 'traitor' and assumed Peeta had said something they didn't agree with.

From the dead look in the boy's eyes, Finnick assumed everything Peeta said was under duress and he'd likely been threatened with more torture if he refused to comply. He glanced at the blank Pandora and squeezed his hands into fists, his nails cutting into the skin harshly.

Neither of them was okay and Finnick didn't even want to begin to question why Johanna wasn't on screen. Those thoughts would only lead him to ruin.

As the noise rapidly increased in the cafeteria and the angry shouts of those around him drowned out the voices on screen, Finnick began anxiously knotting his rope again, his body subconsciously curling into itself to protect him from the vitriol around him.

His eyes desperately took in every last detail of Pandora's face before the screen turned black and then focused solely on the rope between his fingers.

He tried picturing himself in another place, disassociating from the chaos around him and into a pleasant dream. The warm beach in District Four came to mind and instead of a mangled piece of rope, it was long, silky-dark locks that his hands held, plaiting them into a beautiful braid.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

Days passed since the uproar caused by Peeta's words in his interview with Caesar and Finnick continued watching the busy flurry of District Thirteen with tired and despondent eyes. He was struggling to find the motivation to carry out basic activities and now had to be pushed into attending mealtimes and coaxed into sleeping with medicinal aid.

He felt like he was simply drifting through life and passed by the lively and fiery rebels like a ghost. Katniss was much the same as she now wore an almost constant frown and her eyes became teary whenever Peeta's name was mentioned in passing.

Finnick was sitting inside the empty cafeteria as he so often did nowadays, lost in thought as he stared at his hands, knotting his new rope. He'd been given a fresh piece after his last had snapped; the material frayed and weak from constant tugging and weaving.

The mocking tune of the Capitol broadcast caught his attention and upon glancing upwards in disinterest, Finnick felt the breath knocked out of him as he stared at the screen with wide, horrified eyes. He was so riveted to the sight on-screen that he barely heard the banging of the elevator door or Katniss and Gale rushing in beside him.

Pandora and Peeta were back on display again, only this time the Capitol had forgone decorating them in makeup and instead their skeletal forms were on full display. 

Peeta's jaw was harshly pronounced and his head looked disproportionate on his body. Pandora's neck was displayed with her low-cut dress and her neck and collarbones stuck out from her skin in a sick display of malnutrition.

Finnick took in the girl's lank white-blond hair and her prominent cheekbones with a shaky breath and he clutched the braided rope to his chest.

Both prisoners were sitting side by side again with their hands clasped tight, though their emaciated faces remained wary and taut. Peeta no longer wore a comfortable smile and had adopted a fearful look in his eyes, glancing over at Pandora every few minutes.

Caesar continued talking as though nothing were wrong with the two people in front of him.

** "...and I think for you, Peeta, it must be particularly painful." **

**_"I wish I could give this rose to you, Katniss."_ **

Peeta spoke in a monotone that belied his words, as he stared despondently at the white rose he held in his free hand.

"He's changed so much already. What are they doing to them? They're so thin," Katniss muttered from beside Finnick.

Finnick felt sick as he watched the visible bones shift with every subtle movement the pair made.

** "A sweet gesture for a girl who has inspired such violence. You must love her very much to be able to forgive her." **

"He's shaking..." Katniss whispered out in dread.

** "Unless, of course, you think that she's being  _forced_  into saying things that she doesn't even understand." **

Peeta seemed to cling onto those words and Pandora twitched lightly from beside him, her sharp jaw clenching and her blank eyes narrowing slightly. Finnick clung onto those small reactions desperately, hoping that they were signs of her old self shining through; that she wasn't completely broken.

**_"Yeah. That's exactly what I think. I think they're using her, to whip up the rebels...I doubt she even knows what's happening. What's really at stake."_ **

** "Now, I doubt that the rebels will ever let her see this, but if they do, is there anything you wish to say to her?" **

**_"I would tell her to think for herself. I know you never wanted this rebellion, the things you did in your Games were never intended to start this. The rebels have made you into something that you're not. If you have any say in this, please, urge them to stop this war, before it's too late."_ **

Peeta's eyes were rapidly filling with tears as he stared into the camera earnestly and Finnick heard Katniss stifle a sob into her hand as she watched. The boy's impassioned speech was hard to witness as his eyes were fearful and agonised.

Caesar stared at the boy with faux sympathy before turning his sharp gaze to the quiet Pandora.

** What about you, Pandora? Any words for someone special?   
Perhaps a certain Mr Odair?" **

Finnick startled at the use of his name and watched with wide eyes as Pandora's previously blank expression was replaced with sorrowful eyes and pursed lips - a habit Finnick knew she did to hold in her tears. His chest ached at the pitiful sight as she turned dark eyes forward and stared into the camera much like Peeta before her.

**"I once told you that nothing in this world could make me stop loving you, and I meant it. No matter what happens, _I love you_.   
Don't think of me, or the rebellion or anybody else. Think for yourself.   
If you love me as much as you claim, then live on. ** **_For me_."**

Her words were spoken quietly, almost in a whisper and had they not been addressed to him, Finnick may have struggled to hear them. 

But they were words meant for his ears to hear; for his heart to latch onto and he watched the tears fall silently down her gaunt cheeks through blurry eyes of his own.

** "Beautiful words for such troubling times." **

Finnick felt a comforting hand being placed upon his shoulder and he gazed up at a tearful Katniss in gratitude, knowing she was struggling just as much as he was, seeing their loved ones in such torment and being unable to help them.

** "Any final words of wisdom, Peeta?" **

**_"Ask yourself, can you trust the people you're working with? Do you know what they really want? Think for yourself, Katniss."_ **

Their parting goodbyes were quick and soon, Finnick was left staring yet again at a blank screen. It seemed that each time he was able to witness Pandora it left him both relieved and agonised. 

Seeing her was like a double-edged sword; knowing she was alive was a comfort he relished in, yet every time the broadcast ended he was thrown into even more uncertainty.

His mind clouded with thoughts on how long the Capitol would continue keeping them alive and in what shape they would be in if they were ever returned to them.

Finnick loved Pandora with his very heart and soul and would continue to love her no matter the physical or mental condition she was in; he cared only that she  _did_ return to him so that he could hold her and cherish her existence. 

To feel her in his arms where he could shield her from the rest of the cruel world and protect her as he'd already failed to do.

He ignored the arguing Katniss and Gale from beside him, his eyes zoning in on the thin piece of rope in his hands that had been knotted into a perfect circle; the ring of material so small and wound multiple times that it would slip straight onto one of Pandora's dainty fingers.

Finnick's fingers tightened at the image the roped ring portrayed and rubbed a thumb across the smooth material, taking comfort in his dreams of forever with his best friend and the love of his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just time-skipping through the first half of Mockingjay (because c'mon, not much happens in that to anyone other than Katniss)
> 
> But I hope you all enjoyed the scenes with Pandora and Peeta! I thought the idea of them being painted completely white (Peeta's blonde hair is already close enough) was such a horrible thing to witness that I HAD to include it. (Plus Jennie is gorgeous with platinum blonde hair)
> 
> Hope the Finnick pov was appreciated after so much Pandora, and the next chapter will focus both on Pandora's continued torture and the bombing of Thirteen! Until then :)


	15. A Warning

**Pandora had lost count of time itself.**

The minutes, hours and days passed by in a blur and she wasn't sure how much longer she could continue on surviving like this. Her whole body ached with every movement – her breathing shallow and laboured as her lungs struggled to get in the much-needed air.

Snow's torture methods had only increased as the days passed and still no information about District Thirteen passed by his prisoner's lips. Pandora was sure the man had realised that none of them knew the location of the rebellion's base and was simply torturing them for the hell of it.

Pandora's mind flashed to her last 'session', where Snow had deviously chosen to include JabberJays alongside her usual dose of venom poisoning. She'd managed to work through Iris' death thanks to Finnick, however hearing her screams never ceased to be agonising. 

Pandora's own pain was inconsequential next to the pain of hearing Iris, Finnick and Johanna plead for help.

Her thumb absentmindedly rubbed the multiple scars along her arms, indents from the mutts injections and self-inflicted wounds from her own nails trying to scratch her way free from the burning inferno once the venom began spreading through her veins.

"Pandora?"

Her head shot up at the soft calling of her name and she met Peeta's worried eyes.

"I'm fine," she said in reflex and Peeta smiled ruefully at her comment.

"You're a shit liar," he whispered, repeating her earlier words upon waking up inside this imprisoned room.

Pandora snorted softly and her eyes flickered over toward Johanna's corner of the room, seeing the slumped figure of her body asleep, facing the far wall. Her legs were visibly covered in burn marks and her hair completely gone. Pandora knew they were electrocuting her and seethed every time they'd bring her back; the fiery girl Pandora once knew now reduced to a silent quivering mess.

"She's getting worse," Pandora muttered as she eyed her best friend's form in concern. 

It was becoming routine for Johanna to sleep for longer periods of time after each torture session, the shock to her body causing it to shut down to protect itself. She was excluded from their interviews and Pandora was thankful for that - she wasn't sure of the mental state of her friend and didn't want anything to push her over the edge.

"She's strong, she'll pull through this," Peeta said softly, but with confidence in his voice. "I know you don't think we're worth saving, but Katniss will save us. Finnick too."

Pandora felt her eyes well up at the mention of  _him_ and could only let them fall down her gaunt cheeks as she met Peeta's eyes, feeling the lump in her throat.

"I wasn't always so emotional, you know. If anybody saw me now, my image would be ruined," she said in jest, trying to lighten the sombre mood.

Peeta seemed to catch onto her drift and he smiled sheepishly. "I was terrified when I first saw you during the reaping..."

Pandora's brows rose at his admission and she felt her lips curl at the edges. " _Oh?_ " she drawled, "How so?"

Peeta rubbed at his arms in embarrassment but he tried hiding a smile all the same.

"The Black Mamba. Killed eight tributes by herself. Best known weapons; knives and venom," Peeta repeated those words said by Haymitch so long ago, back before the Quarter Quell had even begun.

Pandora raised a brow challengingly upon hearing the infamous nickname the Capitol had given her.

"The fact that you somehow manipulated the mutts to do your bidding was both awe-inspiring and terrifying," Peeta admitted.

"And weaknesses?" Pandora asked in interest, wondering what District Twelve's mentor could have guessed as her biggest weakness.

Peeta's eyes softened as he regarded her.

"Finnick," he whispered. "And vice-versa for him, too."

Pandora rolled her eyes playfully, a rueful grin tugging at her lips. "Seems everybody knew  _but_ me, huh," she muttered.

"I heard it's often that way," Peeta mumbled, a light blush adorning his sickly pale cheeks.

Pandora hummed, "Katniss  _does_  seem the type to be oblivious about love until it's slapped her in the face...I guess we have more in common than I thought."

"I can't help but be... _envious_  of your love," Peeta said quietly, a guilty expression on his face as he spoke so honestly.

Pandora snorted at the boy's naivety. "I'm sure the  _star-crossed lovers_  need no help in romance."

"We're not...it was an act..." he tried mumbling out his reasoning but Pandora cut him off.

"Nobody reacts the way Katniss did when you hit that forcefield if they didn't care strongly for someone," she refuted confidently.

Peeta shook his head, dismissing her point. "There's a difference between  _caring_  for someone and being  _in love_  with them."

"Call it women's intuition. Trust me," she met his gaze unflinchingly. "She loves you – in her own way."

They shared a moment of silence as Peeta took in her words, his eyes distant within his own thoughts. Pandora was confident in her assessment of the two District Twelve victors – she'd seen the way they looked at one another; Peeta more confident in his affections, much like Finnick, she thought fondly.

Pandora could see the similarities between herself and Katniss when it came to the way they dealt with being in love. They were both closed off individuals who showed their affection through actions rather than words. She could empathise with the girl – it was hard opening up yourself to another, too worried about getting hurt to truly enjoy being loved.

Pandora shook her head from her sombre thoughts and winced as she caught sight of her platinum blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. She raised her chained arm up to twirl a piece of the bleached locks and grimaced at the disgusting display of ownership.

"It doesn't look so bad, you know," Peeta said quietly, knowing how much she hated her new look.

"It looks unnatural," she muttered sourly. "I look like I spent the night out in a snowstorm."

Peeta hummed noncommittally as she continued running thin fingers through the waist-length locks. His eyes were clouded and Pandora saw his face darken suddenly, startling her from their previous light-hearted atmosphere.

She was about to open her mouth to ask what was wrong when he blurted out five words that made her blood run cold.

"They're going to bomb Thirteen."

She froze in her actions, her eyes wide with horror at the seemingly innocent sentence – the mounting dread settled in her stomach like lead and she could only choke out an unbelieving 'what?' in response.

"I heard them – the guards – when they were bringing me back from a 'session', they must have thought I was too out of it to understand but they were pretty smug about it," Peeta said seriously, his eyes glancing around the room suspiciously.

Pandora tensed and glanced around cautiously, too. It was still unknown if there was surveillance in the room watching them and listening to every word they spoke. She lowered her voice to a mere whisper while keeping an eye on the door.

"If this is true, then we need to warn the others."

Peeta nodded slowly, the nervousness evident in his eyes. "But what if they don't see it? You know they're going to punish us for this."

Pandora bit her lip at the truth of his words and a shudder ran down her spine at the thought of  _extended_ punishment.

"It's worth a try," she assured him, trying to inflect her voice with confidence. "If we can be of any help stuck here then we should take it. We could  _save_  them, Peeta."

Peeta took a stuttering breath and nodded resolutely. "It's tomorrow. Thirteen will be gone by morning."

Pandora heart fell into her stomach at the sudden timing and she felt the terrifying reality sinking in. If they didn't do anything, then Finnick and Katniss, and anybody else the rebellion had saved would be dead. Perished by bombs that they had no idea were coming. No matter the punishment they'd face afterwards, Pandora knew they had to do something.

She wouldn't allow anything to happen to Finnick, not if she could stop it.

"What are we going to do?" Peeta whispered into the tense silence of the room only to be followed up by a loud bang as the door was slammed open.

For a split second, Pandora thought they'd been caught, but as the guards began unchaining her and Peeta from the beds, leaving Johanna, she knew they were safe. For now.

 _Must be time for another broadcast_. Pandora's eyes brightened as she allowed herself to be dragged from the room.  _What a perfect time for an important message_.

With her mind frantically spinning with ways to deliver a warning to Thirteen without being cut off from the live broadcast, Pandora sat through being dressed and groomed in a blur. The Capitol artists no longer bothered with their makeup – Snow likely knew the rebellion watched the Capitol broadcasts and wanted them all to know that their own was suffering.

As she was pushed towards the loveseat, she caught sight of herself in the reflection of a mirror, her white-blonde hair flowed down to her waist, blending into the lace dress that hugged her bony figure tightly. Pandora would have winced at the unsightly image she portrayed had she cared any, but honestly, after the amount of torture she'd been put through she could care less what her body looked like – it was her mind that she was most worried about.

Pandora refused to be broken. Whether from torture or misfortune, she was strong and would fight to survive until her last breath. The only thing capable of breaking her mind was her loved ones, and that's why Pandora knew they had to do this.

They had to warn Thirteen so their loved ones would live to see another day.

Caesar Flickerman was there to interview them once again, his garish colouring making Pandora blink a few times from the sudden explosion of colour. Peeta was seated beside her and he quickly took her hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

It was something they'd gotten used to since being imprisoned in this hell. Johanna wasn't in any sort of shape to be comforting anybody – she hardly woke from her slumber – and Peeta eagerly sought any comfort he could from Pandora, who surprisingly didn't shy away from the warmth the boy offered and cherished the contact whenever possible.

She considered Peeta a friend, a good one at that. The boy was much too naïve and kind, and Pandora saw that innocence – despite all the horror and violence he'd been through – and wanted to protect it, to save it from being corrupted, as hers had been so early on in her life.

Caesar introduced them both and Pandora ignored the false pleasantries, preferring to instead allow her eyes to gloss over as though she were unaware as she slyly took in her surroundings. She couldn't allow the many guards to think she was every trying to plan an escape, otherwise, they might split them both up.

Instead, Pandora took the time while Peeta spoke to gauge the atmosphere of the room and learn when exactly it could be manipulated.

"Now, Peeta, I'm sure we'd all appreciate hearing your thoughts on the recent attacks," Caesar said with faux solemnity.

Neither Peeta nor Pandora knew anything about the recent attacks. They knew nothing of the outside world other than pain and torment from their captors. This didn't matter for their interview, however, as Peeta's gaze was directed to an auto-scroll TV screen where the words he would speak were displayed in large font.

"Tonight, we've received reports of derailed trains, of granaries on fire and of a savage attack on the hydroelectric dam in District Five," Peeta's voice was monotone as he read off the script. "I'm begging you for restraint and decency."

Pandora was startled out of her blank state when the broadcast suddenly cut off only to be replaced by the sound of singing. Pandora blinked a few times, her eyes glancing to the screen that showed the live footage of a woman's back as she walked through a desolate city.

**_"Hanged up a man, they say who murdered three..."_ **

Pandora cocked her head slightly once she recognised the woman's voice just as she turned to reveal her face.

"Katniss..." Peeta breathed out in disbelief.

His hand had tightened almost painfully around hers as his once blank eyes were now alight with desperation and hope. The screen continued glitching before it smoothened out back to Peeta and herself.

"Katniss, are you there?" Peeta whispered brokenly.

Pandora rubbed her thumb along his hand soothingly, trying to stop him from completely breaking down before they could go through with their plan. They needed to act as nonchalant as possible if they were to have a chance of warning Thirteen. There was the risk of being cut off before they'd even said a word.

"Peeta, please continue," Caesar's voice held an edge to it that prompted Peeta to shake out of his shock and he began diligently reading out the script once again.

"The attack on the dam was a callous and inhuman act of destruction..."

They were cut off once again by the glitching of the screen, showing Katniss.

**_"Where a dead man called out for his love to flee..."_ **

Peeta leant forward in his chair at the sight of Katniss and Pandora took this opportunity to speak up, sensing the mounting tension in the room.

She stared directly into the camera as Peeta was lost in his thoughts and narrowed her eyes slightly, showing her awareness.

"No one is safe now. Not in the Capitol and not in  _any_  of the Districts." She spoke calmly so as to not arouse suspicion with the guards, knowing they only had moments before they caught on and cut them off.

"Fire will devour the thirteenth hour before white covers all," she said cryptically, hoping the rebellion would understand her detailed warning.

She glanced at Peeta from the corner of her eyes and squeezed his hand once again, pulling him out of his reverie. He stared at her with solemn eyes, knowing the price they were going to pay for this act of 'betrayal', but understanding it was necessary.

Pandora nodded once, a small sad smile curling at her lips as she clung onto the boy's hand with mounting fear.

Peeta gazed at the camera with wide, frantic eyes and began rushing out his words, the sudden banging of the door alerting them to the fact that they'd been caught.

"They're coming, Katniss. They're gonna kill everyone, and in District Thirteen you'll be dead by morning!"

Pandora was too busy staring at a crying Peeta to see the baton-wielding guard rush toward her, the loud 'smack' as it smashed against her head ringing through her mind as she fell to the floor in a heap, a cry escaping her lips at the pain.

Caesar was ushered out of the room as Peeta was smacked down, and both prisoners were beaten for their 'betrayal' of the Capitol. The live feed had yet to cut out from the large screen that displayed the skewed camera angle.

Ignoring everything else but Peeta's outstretched hand that tried desperately reaching for hers, Pandora let out a sob as her fingertips just brushed his before she felt a harsh blow against her skull and she fell into darkness.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

**Finnick wasn't sure why he was even here.**

Sure, he'd been a part of the rebellion during the Quarter Quell but that didn't explain why he was still dragged into these meetings whenever they occurred.

Coin and Plutarch were discussing something serious across the table while he was sat curled up on a chair that faced multiple screens that Beetee had set up – all displaying analytics and statistics Finnick was either too dumb to understand or just too tired.

Likely both.

His trusty piece of rope was in hand, another new piece as the last had been fashioned into a tightly-wound ring that now adorned the finger on his left hand. Another smaller and thinner ring of rope was stashed deep inside his pockets – a secret that nobody but himself was allowed to see.

Not until the person it was intended for saw it first.

He was lazily knotting his fifteenth fishing knot, testing his skills that he'd honed over so many years in District Four when the door swished open and Katniss stalked inside, followed by Boggs. 

The girl had a sullen look on her face as almost immediately as she entered, the screen began playing out their live broadcast. The Capitol had announced it's airing only minutes before and Finnick, alongside Katniss, had been called into the room to watch.

Finnick honestly wished they hadn't, as he stared despondently at an almost unrecognisable Pandora on screen. She sat beside Peeta again, both of their skeletal forms easily fitting onto the loveseat, hands clasped.

His surroundings were muted as Peeta began to speak, uncaring for the obviously scripted words coming out of the boy's mouth, his interest focused solely on the blank-eyed girl beside him. Her hair was still it's unnatural white-blonde and her body even thinner than last time he'd seen her.

The bruising around her eyes showed a lack of sleep and the harsh purple colouring that peeked out from her high-neck collar and dress sleeves made him wince. Her dainty hands – more bone than skin – were clasped inside Peeta's larger ones and Finnick could see them whiten slightly from the tight grip they had.

Finnick briefly thanked the gods that they both had each other – he was clueless as to where Johanna was, or if she were even okay – and was only hopeful that the comfort they found in one another could help keep them sane until some sort of rescue could be planned.

Beetee finally managed to interrupt the broadcast with the rebellion's own footage and they all watched as Peeta was visibly affected by the image of Katniss.

Focusing on the screen again, Finnick noticed the suspicious glint in Pandora's eyes as she discreetly scoured the room around her while continuing her blank facade. Her expression shifted to what Finnick recognised as determination and he was suddenly on edge, wondering what the girl was planning.

"Something bad is going to happen," he voiced out his concerns, his voice thick with worry.

The occupants of the room glanced briefly at Finnick at his words, keeping one eye at the screen as Peeta was prompted to continue speaking.

"Explain," Haymitch said lowly, his face uncharacteristically stern.

Finnick sighed. "She's planning something, I can tell. Trust me, something big is going to happen," he said confidently, nodding toward Pandora.

This caused the others to focus on the screen intensely once again, trusting the boy's knowledge of Pandora and her actions. Beetee was able to patch their footage in once more and they all watched on in interest as Peeta became glassy-eyed while Pandora's eyes shifted toward the camera, her form leaning closer.

The glitching ended and the crisp display of Peeta and Pandora was clear again. The girl stared into the camera as she spoke, her eyes more alert than they'd ever been during their broadcasts.

**_"No one is safe now. Not in the Capitol and not in any of the Districts."_ **

Haymitch let out a surprised breathe, "That's a warning, she's warning us."

**_"Fire will devour the thirteenth hour before white covers all."_ **

After her cryptic message, Pandora glanced at Peeta with a sad expression, while the boy stared back at her, his heavy eyes showing both fear and understanding. The rebellion was confused at the exchange but they soon understood once Peeta began frantically warning them of danger, the muffled banging could be heard from behind the camera.

**_"They're coming, Katniss. They're gonna kill everyone, and in District Thirteen you'll be dead by morning!"_ **

Katniss let out a sob at the sight of Peeta's frightened face as he desperately spoke the words that would condemn them both, the banging soon explained as multiple guards rushed toward the two prisoners, weapons in hand.

One guard smacked an unaware Pandora in the head, sending her sprawling to the floor with a cry. Finnick shot up from his seat at the sight, his eyes wide and teary as he watched the girl he loved desperately try and reach for Peeta's hand, the boy calling out her name in worry before they were both beaten into unconsciousness. 

The screen abruptly cut to black as the live feed was ended.

Katniss tried muffling her tears as she stared despondently at the blank screen where Peeta had been only moments ago, Finnick in a similar state as his mind replayed the scene of Pandora being bashed in the head.

Both victors were stood frozen as the others shifted into gear – Haymitch explaining to Coin about Pandora's cryptic warning. He explained how 'thirteenth hour' obviously meant District Thirteen and that the fire likely meant heavy bombing.

"And  _white covers all_ , what about that?" Plutarch asked in confusion.

Haymitch scratched his chin, his eyes narrowing in thought. "She was probably alluding to Snow. It's obvious he's already parading them around as his 'possessions', they're covered head to toe in the colour for Christ's sake."

Coin hummed thoughtfully and began prompting her underlings to search the skies for any sights of oncoming air fire. "They were in the mansion, they could have heard something," she explained.

Haymitch nodded his agreement, Plutarch humming his assent, "Possibly."

She looked around the room with dark eyes before announcing her plan. "It's time for an air-raid drill."

Seconds later, a loud beeping resonated throughout the building, followed by Coin's calming voice directing residents of Thirteen to proceed toward the safety bunkers.

**"This is a code red alert. Please remain calm and begin evacuation protocol. Proceed to your nearest stairwell and descend to level 40."**

Finnick watched as Katniss ran out of the room with tired, heavy eyes before following her lead and shuffling out through the door. The hallway was packed with residents of Thirteen, their grey-clothed figures packed together like sardines as they all followed the directions, descending into the lower pits of the building.

Finnick continued clutching his rope to his chest as he walked, his shoulders heavy with the sudden weight of Pandora's actions. He knew she was aware of the harsh punishment she'd face for having warned them all of the impending bombings, but Finnick knew that wouldn't stop the girl.

Finnick didn't think the price was worth it – despite how selfish his thoughts were, he refused to feel guilty for believing the girl he loved was worth a thousand of the random faces around him. Finnick knew Pandora would have sacrificed herself to save him, and he hated every moment that he continued to descend lower to safety, knowing his love was likely being tortured for her 'betrayal'.

His body was on autopilot as he followed the hordes of people, all of them unaware and blind to the immense sacrifice Pandora and Peeta had made that would save them all.

In a daze, Finnick entered the bunkers and nodded absently to the person assigning beds. He settled himself onto the stiff mattress, uncaring of the people chatting to one another contemplating the sudden emergency drill and instead let his mind wander to another place entirely.

The sounds of crashing waves and soft sand between his feet painted the calming image of District Four, his home. Finnick imagined a life away from the horrors of war; one of him and Pandora enjoying their days swimming and exploring the wonders of the ocean. Of coming home to their house upon the beach and eating their meals watching the setting sun.

Of falling asleep within warm blankets, cuddled up to the love of his life with a tiny little body between them; one with tanned skin, silky dark hair and cat-like sea-green eyes.

 


	16. Reunited at Last

Pandora was sat on the cold tiled floorwithin their white prison room, comforting a shaking Peeta within her arms.

The beds they'd been restrained to up until this point were missing and instead after their latest torture sessions, they'd simply been dumped onto the floor. Pandora's bony knees ached from where they pushed against the marble flooring, trying to hold up both her own and Peeta's weight.

Pandora glanced down at the shivering boy whose head lay in her lap, his mind frazzled from his session the previous day. She clenched her jaw at the thought of their recently upped torture; Peeta had been subjected to tracker jacker venom, conditioning him through pain to confuse their allies as enemies. Pandora tried desperately to remind the boy of who the real enemy was, but her efforts were in vain as the poor boy had continued insisting they couldn't trust Katniss.

Her own torture had become worse, though she was infinitely relieved Snow didn't find it necessary to condition her, too. Instead, they'd begun electroshock therapy, citing that it would 'heal her mind of sinful traitorous thoughts'. Pandora knew they simply enjoyed testing the effectiveness of their newest inventions on live guinea pigs.

With one hand running through Peeta's hair comfortingly, Pandora raised another to trace the lightning-patterned marks that now adorned her body. Starting from the sides of her temple where the electroshock equipment had been secured and running down her neck and collar bones like branching vines were pinkish markings that resembled lightning strikes.

_If I didn't already look so unnatural with my hair...now I'm like a shitty painting, too._

Peeta's mumbling grew a little louder and Pandora shushed him, whispering calming words in hope of reassuring him. She glanced to her left, where Johanna's sleeping form lay against the harsh ground. Pandora lamented the unconscious state of her friend.

Johanna hadn't spoken since Pandora woke up and would be asleep more often than not. Pandora wasn't sure if it was the torture that kept her asleep or if her friend simply wanted to escape their reality. Whatever it was, Pandora felt lonely.

She bit her lip as she stared at the only door of their room. They hadn't seen or heard of anybody since they'd been dumped in here yesterday, no guards had come to feed them and Pandora was beginning to become anxious.

She didn't understand what was going on. What was the reason for Peeta's specific torture? What was the reason in conditioning him against Katniss if they were never going to meet each other again? Pandora didn't understand anything and her anxiety only worsened the longer she contemplated their fates.

Death didn't scare her anymore, not after the pain she'd been put through. It was the unknown that was disturbing her most.

_Is this a new type of torture? Making us wait before we're inevitably dragged kicking and screaming?_

Her eyes felt heavy and she slowly blinked, staying awake out of pure stubbornness alone. She was too wary to fall asleep and was responsible for a shivering Peeta, trying to calm the boy down whenever his scrambled mind conjured up nightmares.

Pandora winced as Peeta's steel-like grip tightened around her delicate wrist. She ignored the grinding of her bones and spoke in a calming tone.

"Peeta, you're okay. It's me, Dora. You're safe with me," she whispered reassuringly.

Peeta's shaking stopped and he nodded slowly, eyes drooping closed again to drift into a fitful sleep. Pandora sighed, continuing her calming actions and turned to glance at Johanna again.

She eyed her friend in sadness, using her free arm to cup the girl's face, frowning at her shaved head and sunken eyes. The dark bruises were getting worse by the day and her cheekbones were unhealthily prominent.

_My poor, dear Anna..._

Pandora could only hope that her friend overcame her mental deterioration and would someday restore her old brash and fiery personality.

_That is if we ever get out of here._

As though her wish had been granted, Pandora stilled in her ministrations when she heard the faint sound of muffled footsteps outside of their room.

Her hearing had already been excellent before entering the Quarter Quell, however, since being kept inside this blank prison with no visual stimulation other than stark whiteness, Pandora's hearing had attuned to the tiniest disturbance in noise. She'd honed it to know when guards were coming to collect them, gearing herself up for her next torture session.

The sounds got closer, a slow shuffle of booted feet and Pandora stilled as she realised that this couldn't be the usual guards. Capitol guards had no need to muffle their footsteps, no need to be quiet in their arrival.

Pandora tensed herself, preparing for whoever or whatever would greet her once the door opened, ready to defend herself and her friends if necessary.

She moved so Peeta sat behind her, barely covered by her thin frame but she felt better to know he wasn't the first line of sight to their intruders. She ignored his confused mumbling, whispering soothing words as she kept one eye steadily on the door, her hands reaching out to grip onto both Peeta and Johanna, grounding her.

The footsteps finally reached the door, coming to a stop. Peeta seemed to have finally heard the disturbance as he tilted his head in curiosity, eyeing the door from behind Pandora's back. There were muffled voices before the door was opened easily, swinging free without effort.

Pandora stared at the open door in disbelief.

_It's been open all this time? Seriously? Was it some kind of sick joke?_

Several people dressed in full riot gear shuffled into the room with their guns raised. They surveyed the surroundings with their torches, finding nothing threatening in the small, empty room.

"Clear. Proceed," one of the masked figures announced, prompting the others to move further into the room.

With their sights set on them, the strangers made their way forward. Pandora narrowed her eyes in suspicion, crouched and ready to attack despite her weakened state. One of the people said something into an earpiece – she guessed it was a comm to whoever was in charge – and another reached toward their helmet, lifting it off of their head.

Pandora squinted at the newly unmasked man, trying to figure out whether she knew this person or not, her mind too frazzled to focus. The young man lifted his hands in a sign of surrender and slowly stepped closer, eyes intent on Pandora's own, showing he meant no harm.

"We're here to save you. We mean no harm," the man said in a deep, calm voice as he moved closer.

Peeta peeked out from behind her back and eyed their newest visitor.

"Gale?" he whispered out.

Pandora's whole body relaxed as she heard the recognition in Peeta's voice, knowing he clearly remembered this person. At the clear sign of submission, two other figures stepped forward, moving toward Johanna and Peeta and picking them both up.

Pandora glanced at Gale as he picked her up himself, sending her a reassuring smile.

"Dora? No, let me go! Dora? Dora!" Peeta thrashed about in his carrier's grasp, trying to get back to Pandora.

She hurriedly grabbed the boy's hand from within Gale's arms, rubbing her thumb soothingly across his knuckles and catching his eyes, assuring him he's safe.

"Peeta. Hey, look at me. It's okay. They're here to save us, just like you said," she murmured.

Peeta calmed down, going limp in the taller man's arms at her words, sending her a small smile. Pandora smiled back, unbelieving that they were actually being rescued by the rebellion. She'd been so sure that they'd all die in this prison, never seeing the outside world again.

Pandora's eyelids felt heavy and she blinked slowly in sudden exhaustion. Confused, she glanced up at Gale to see him smiling down at her with sympathy.

"I'm sorry. It's best you're sedated while we escape," he explained.

Pandora blinked again, her eyes lazily trailing over toward Peeta, who was suffering the same effects as her. His eyes were almost closed as he gazed back at her, his brows pinched in confusion.

Her body went limp in her saviour's arms and with a final fond smile toward the sight of Peeta and Johanna in safe arms, she allowed herself to succumb to a dreamless sleep.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

Finnick and Katniss both sat in tense silence.

Katniss was fidgeting in her spot, bouncing her knees impatiently. Finnick ignored her nervous habits, focusing instead on his own coping mechanism; perfecting the knot on his piece of rope.

When he'd heard that Coin had issued a retrieval team to save the captured victors, Finnick had been in shock. He hadn't been able to quite comprehend the words being spoken and so had simply been going through the motions since then, his mind a whirlwind of manic thoughts while his body remained frozen.

It was only now, minutes from the team returning that Finnick's mind had come to a screeching halt, his whole body tensed and ready for whatever may greet them upon arrival.

Finnick understood that Pandora may not be in the best state, both physically and mentally. However, he was so exhilarated to finally be reunited that he wasn't sure what to do with himself, simply sitting here with a nervous buzzing energy that danced below his skin.

The swish of the door alerted them both to a visitor and Haymitch popped his head around the corner. "They're back," he announced.

Both Finnick and Katniss shot up at his words, their feet racing them to follow the man as he led them into the medical room. The murmuring voices of District Thirteen medics reached their ears and Finnick desperately scoured the room for any sight of Pandora.

He saw Katniss move toward the side of the room and was about to follow when a musical voice called out his name.

"Finn! Finnick, I'm here!"

He turned his head and his eyes lit up when they caught sight of Pandora, who was fervently trying to detach herself from Gale who was helping stable her stance. Finnick sprinted toward them both, never taking his eyes from the girl he'd been missing so badly.

Once he reached her, Finnick lifted her body into his arms, curling his strong arms around her fragile figure and squeezing as tightly as he dared. "Dora," he whispered adoringly.

Pandora tucked her face into the crook of his neck, pecking desperate kisses across his skin and Finnick ran his shaking fingers through her blonde hair, a happy sob leaving his lips as he felt the silky locks.

He kissed the top of her head, his heart feeling like it was going to burst out of his chest at the feeling of holding her after so long apart. The sound of her jittery breathes against his neck brought him a crashing sense of relief, so strong his knees felt weak.

"You're safe, you're safe. I love you so much, I missed you. You're safe," he whispered incoherently, his words stumbling from his mouth without a filter.

Pandora finally pulled back; her prominent cheeks wet with tear streaks. Finnick watched as she raised one of her dainty hands to wipe the tears from his eyes, clearing his blurry vision.

Her eyes scoured his face, taking him all in and Finnick did the same, finally allowing himself to take in her new look. His throat felt tight at just how much she'd changed while imprisoned; her white-blonde hair and gaunt face gave her a ghostly appearance.

He brought up one of his arms, holding her non-existent weight in the other and cupped her tiny face, rubbing a thumb across her jutting cheekbones. His eyes moved toward the sides of her face, tracing the unusual lightning markings that vined their way down her neck.

Sensing where his attention lay, Pandora smiled ruefully.

"It seems I'm even more unusual looking," she muttered bitterly, unable to meet his eyes.

Finnick frowned, disliking her tone of voice and her apparent shame over her appearance. He pulled her face back towards him, meeting her eyes with his own fierce stare.

"You're even more beautiful than I remembered. Don't be ashamed of these," he said while tracing the markings with his thumb. "They're battle scars. They make you look stronger than ever."

Pandora smiled fondly; her eyes soft as she stared back at him. She cupped his face with her delicate hands and leant in to give him a soft peck on the cheek with chapped lips.

"You're just as handsome as I remember," she whispered lovingly.

The tips of Finnick's ears turned red at her honest words and he felt his cheeks heating. Pandora's eyes crinkled at the corners, her lips tugging into a satisfied smirk and Finnick knew he'd been caught blushing. She chuckled lowly and Finnick felt goosebumps appear at the sound.

She pressed another kiss to his face, this time on the lips, keeping the touch soft and sweet.

"I love you, Finnick Odair. I love you to the stars and back," she mumbled against his lips.

Finnick's eyes widened at her bold declaration, his heart thudding loudly in his chest at hearing her say those words in such a sweet voice. Despite the situation they were in, Finnick didn't think any of his dreams could have lived up to this moment right now.

A goofy grin spread across his face as he stared starry-eyed at the girl that owned his heart.

Pandora snickered at his silly expression, running her fingers through his messy golden locks. Finnick cupped the back of her head and pulled her into an intense kiss, pushing forth all the love and devotion he felt towards her.

He pulled back, breathless and stared at a flushed Pandora with intense, green eyes.

"I love you, Pandora Lee. More than the deepest ocean or the furthest star, I love you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finnick and Pandora are such dorks in love and they don't care about being so cheesy in a public place ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)


End file.
